I'm So Dark Inside
by Fuchsia.Grasshopper
Summary: A Thousand armies couldn't keep me out, I don't want your money, I don't want your crown, See I've come to burn your kingdom down. Sequel to "The Hate Inside Me" Loki/OC and slight Clint/Natasha. PART THREE NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**So sequel time as promised! If you have no idea what I am talking about then I'd suggest you read my other story "The Hate Inside Of Me" first because you may be missing some key details. Avenger's was so great and I am happy to be starting with this. I may add Clint/Natasha as a side coupled, because who didn't love their chemistry?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Faye sat with her back straight in the metal chair. It was cold and oppressing like anything else in this place. The lights flickered and danced around her as the place was buzzing and yet it was just another ordinary day. Her eyes were calculating and pensive as the Director stood before her. He himself was quite a respectable man. A heavy step in boots, and with all the powers of a hurricane, he carried himself as a leader. Faye felt the tightness of the leather suit she her-self was wearing. SHIELD had accepted her greatly; almost with too much respect and it made her wonder how much of the truth they still kept from her.

"How are you Faye?" Fury asked in all seriousness of the question.

"I do not know. I live my life everyday, and believe I am who you say I am. A hole is in the middle of my life and you say you can fill it Director. I challenge you to try."

"Still bitter I see." He walked around like a cloud of black, "But, I have somewhere to be tonight, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would accompany me. We have an emergency."

"Another emergency?" It had peeked her interest and suddenly she was more engaged. The thrill and adrenaline of doing covert tactics with SHIELD was somewhat of a treat.

"Perhaps more insight of your new job would do you some good."

"You have been having me train for three years now, I can hardly say anything is 'new'." She crossed her arms as her steely blue eyes judged him.

"Yes or no agent." He said monosyllabically.

She sighed and stood from her chair. "I graciously accept any new task."

"Good, we go by chopper out in the hanger."

Faye followed alongside as Agent Hill joined with them. She gave a quick, trusting nod to Faye and she responded in the same manner. Both were her senor officers yet they treated her just the same as any member. Whether it was fear or respect was left yet uncertain. Some of the agents had looked on her differently for her…talents. Faye clenched her hands tight in her leather gloves. The hanger was filled with technology and it always made her stop and gape. The doctors had first pronounced her with amnesia but it was just a gesture. She felt so foreign and did not understand any workings of this world. Fury himself had said as little as 'You are not of Earth' and left it at that. They had put her through a series of different tests and discovered her hidden powers that lie dormant. They had been unstable at best, but she could harness light as lethal as the strength of the sun. Coulson had dubbed her their 'Evening Star'; she did not know of its meaning.

The blades of the Helicopter kicked up a blustery gust and Faye felt her hair whip around her face. It was honey blonde and she constantly kept it down, even to the dismay of every other agent. One by one, they hopped into their transport and the pilot took off. She did not have the slightest inclination as to where they were going, but she enjoyed a trip out of SHIELD's headquarters; so dull and mechanical.

"Are we checking in with Coulson?" Faye shouted over the sounds of the chopper.

"Yes, as well as some other important figures you need to meet." Fury shouted back though his voice carried easily enough in a closed off room.

Maria was busy fiddling with a contraption on her ear, a headset, Faye had heard it was called. Everything revolved with lights and clockwork it seemed. Wires and batteries, they were no different to her. She turned her attention to the night sky and was immediately relaxed. Something about looking up at a blanket of stars made her feel calm and not as alone as she had been before. Where had she come from, and was she a completely separate entity from these beings she was surrounded with? All was unimportant, for she could not complain. Her life had been fair since SHIELD had first found her. She had been abandoned in a field with a crater the size of a house encircling her; not of this world indeed.

"We're coming up on it now sir." The pilot said to the Director.

Fury nodded as the chopper started to hover, and then descended onto a landing pad. They disengaged from the chopped, into the stark night. Faye followed tight at Fury's side as they approached Agent Coulson.

"How bad is it?" Fury shouted over the sounds of puerperal blades.

"That's the problem sir, we don't know." Coulson replied. He was in usual SHIELD attire; dark suit and conspicuous looking glasses but a smile that was constantly there in dire situations, "Hello again Faye." He greeted as they headed for the building.

"It is nice to see you sir, though I wish it was on better circumstances." She replied.

The building was bleak and unimpressive from the outside, no doubt for the purpose of concealing its importance. They entered a dark elevator, hooked up by a series of cords and pulleys that plunged them down into a further pit. Faye swallowed hard at the queasy feelings of being entrapped in such a conforming space.

"Dr Selvig read an energy surge from the tesseract four hours ago." Coulson informed as they walked in a panicked rush. All was in an uproar and people were running amuck down the hallways and corridors.

"He wasn't authorized to go to test faze." Fury said impatiently.

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. It was a spontaneous event" Came Coulson's short reply.

"It wasn't even turned on?" Maria asked from behind.

"If the energy levels are climbing, should we not be evacuating all personnel?" Faye suggested.

"We started with it an hour ago. The campus should be clear in the next half hour."

"It better." Was Fury's stern reply.

Coulson complied and split off from them as they continued on a flight of stairs. Fury and Hill were in a disagreement about the manners of evac and some other trouble with 'mark two' which had no meaning for Faye. Secrets were hidden and tradition was preserved; it was just like a southern gothic horror.

"Yes sir." Faye watched as Maria stormed off for a less than acceptable idea.

"Faye, you're with me." Fury ordered to catch her attention.

She was expected to follow. "Of course sir."

They stooped into a metal room, shaped as the inside of a warehouse with a bizarre looking portal at one end. A science team was buzzing with the activity being thrown off from a gleaming energy source in the center of the room. Faye already felt the power it was convulsing, and she too wondered if evac was too late of a cause.

"Talk to me doctor." Fury said, to a man in an aquatic flannel shirt and tan khakis. He looked to be in a frazzle and Faye eyed him with the utmost criticism.

"Director." The man said rather surprised.

They started to discuss the issue of this tesseract and Faye looked upon it with scrutiny. Raw power in the form of a small cube; it all seemed so fruitless yet it was nothing of the matter when she took in the concern on Fury's face.

"The tesseract is misbehaving."

Fury looked in a rage, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Faye observed as a scientist prodded at the cube with a metal rod. It was easily rejected from the distilled energy, "Misbehaving?" She wandered a little ways from the pair and encircled the cube with her steps. Why this rotten feeling she wondered. She felt something under the depths of her skin; a sense of familiarity.

"Where's Agent Barton?" Fury interjected.

"The Hawk; he's up in his nest, as usual."

Faye smiled as she spotted keen Clint on his perch. He was like a gargoyle holding onto the rim of an old church and his eyes saw all. She abandoned the two men to join the Agent up top, "Is she…from there?" Selvig asked carefully when she was out of ear reach.

"She came the exact same way as your Thor, so we suspect it. Trouble is, she has no memory to recollect any of her past excursions, making her a fit, but dangerous ally."

They gazed up at the strange female as she sat with Barton on the metal overhang; they both were reserved like good spies should be. "Anything of importance happening here?" She asked.

He shook his head slowly, "The same old routine, though Fury's going to want to hear what I've got to say."

"Aye, you are indeed the eyes and ears of this place."

He chuckled, "It always amazes me, your perfect speech I mean. You make the rest of us sound like trailer trash."

"I cannot speak with contractions." She said with a wry grin.

Clint stood as he saw the Director in waiting. "Agent Barton, report." He charged down with Faye following as Fury looked ready to be in business, "Barton, talk to me. I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on everyone."

Clint shrugged as they made light steps about the place, "I see better from a distance."

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

"I really don't have anything. No ones come or gone. Their clean, Selvig's clean, there is no sign of corruption, but I know I'm missing something."

Faye listened closely as she watched the tesseract grow warped with power. 'The doors opened from both sides' as Clint had said and it was an inconvenient truth. She stalked around the cube until taking note of the distress in the doctor and his crew. The tesseract was growing unstable at an accelerating rate while the research crew tried to get a handle on the situation. Blue light emitted in a ghastly manner like fog on a morgue and was pouring out in a steady stream across the room. It hit at the perfect angle on the portal stage that had been a blank canvas when they first arrived. Watching anxiously, the cloud only grew vigorously and a dreading feeling crept into the hearts of all present.

"What is happening?" Faye called to her partners.

"Nothing good." Clint remarked.

The light was at a blinding height and everyone started to shield their gaze with the crooks of their arms. When at long last the blast erupted; a great tidal of wind jetted out and had everyone take a stammer back from the burst. Something, or rather, someone had come through from the other side. Agents were moving in slow on the figure still wrapped up in the blue licks of energy. The who in question, was knelt in a crouched position yet it was still threatening and she already knew something was about to happen.

"Barton." She said uneasy.

"I know. Aren't you glad you came here?" He jibbed.

She tightened her hands into fists and rolled the strain out of her neck, "Just another day at the office, would you not say?"

Their focus was pointed on the figure again, and the head started to rise like a dark sun over the horizon. Long black hair like crow feathers and alabaster white skin was accompanied by twisted dark eyes of green. His garment was a curious thing; a cape brimmed with gold armor and a staff that threw off the same waves as the cube. His smile, Faye thought, was full of damnation and suddenly Fury was even in a state of horror.

"Who's that?" Faye asked with dread.

"A shit load of new problems for me." Clint seemed to agree with the vulgar statement that the Director put forth.

The man stood at full height and it was impressive indeed, "Sir, please put down the spear." Fury called steady.

The man, who looked rather ill with purple bags under his eyes, looked to be uncooperative. The way he bore at his own weapon left a hole turning in Faye's heart. He turned his gaze back to Fury before closing back with a look that brought hate. A beam of light fired out of the staff and Clint was quick to protect the Director. Things only took off from their and Faye ran quickly to her comrades. The guards were busting caps from their guns at the enemy who prevailed them. He moved like a snake; deadly striking down with physical blows and magic. The guards were catching knifes in their chests like dart boards. Faye caught one as well, in her arm and she went down in a flash gritting her teeth.

"Shit." She seethed before pulling the small blade from her bicep. She let out a small cry and looked at her stained blood on the silver dagger. The emblem on the handle did not look like anything she had seen in SHIELD's files before. She threw it down with a 'clank' on the ground while attempting to pull her-self up. Clint was back to firing his pistol at the adversary before being delivered a blunt kick into the wall. The room was in shambles and sparks as the wires hung like threads off the walls. The enemy gazed around, looking triumphant with not a soul groaning. Faye watching with dread as Clint started to stir with his gun in hand. Apparently the demon gentleman had also spotted him for he started out for the Hawk.

Faye did not begin to think as she rushed before her friend. He was about to pull the gun before Faye stood defiantly in front of him. The enemy stilled; in both movement and thought as he looked at her. It was unsettling as he took her in with amazement and worship "Do not touch him!" She spat. Clint was surely making some protest behind her but her focal point was this new being.

He smirked with a smile and perfectly straight rows of teeth like a shark, "Well, you certainly are a sight for sore eyes love."

It made her bulk for a brief moment. "Excuse me?" The words he played were so disconcerting.

His eyes narrowed into slits, "You really do not remember me. I must confess I am deeply hurt. Perhaps it is only your mind that is frail. Let us test the memories of your heart."

Faye felt a prodding at the center of her chest as he jabbed with the brim of the spear. She felt herself growing numb and hollow as a queer presence began to take hold. Her eyes were losing vision and her muscles clenched in strain like a jolt from electricity. She was nearing the end of this pain; down its long road to a mystery on the other side. The lasts thoughts from her mind was to know who this man was, but she did not get to finish that question before the feeling of falling crashed down and she was under it all.

* * *

**So, this was way more difficult then I thought it would be, mostly because of the high paced action of the movie. Hopefully I can keep up with quick updates because I don't want to make the dialogue the exact same as it was in the movie; I want to make this my own thing. Tell me what you think of Faye/Halios. She sure is different now huh? Reviews yeah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**zodiacgurl17: Updates may be somewhat slow unlike last time because it is hard following a movie plotline and I have another story I am writing for. I will try hard though!**

**littlenerd: Glad you're here to join again, and I have been waiting to start this since the end of my last one!**

**Con-Artist643 : Thank you for the R&R and I hope you like this story throughout! **

**Charistia: Glad you have joined on for this series, I really want to make it a happy ending to, or maybe even have a third installment but I will see how it goes!**

**Anon: Yes it is fun though a lot more work! **

**Lady Nightlord: I am glad to have a new reader join me and I am glad you liked my other story as well! They will definitely have a different relationship now and it will be intense and exciting I promise!**

**EffEDont : Yep I wasn't afraid to have her and Loki separated for a length of time and it totally works with the movie plot. Yep, she has grown and is not so innocent and rather likes to throw caution in the wind! I will be throwing you guys through some holes with her whole memory thing and I hope it adds to the drama!**

**ILuvOdie: Yep, plus I can't remember half the dialogue from the movie already so I have to make my own thing haha! Glad you are aboard for this and I hope I can update soon!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Things will be taking off quick and I hope it keeps everyone interested as well!**

**Tea: Oh yes, a character change will be suited for them both and I love dark Loki!**

**Adri : Welcome back and I am glad you found it right away! This will be something totally new all over again and I look forward to having a new romance for them both!**

**StepiLady: Yes she has to be tough to make it on our planet that's for sure! Glad you were able to get my other one done in time and yes, Loki has a sad life, he needs some loving!**

**Riza Tukudo : Welcome and thank you for complimenting!**

**LOKI IS KING: Of course he will be relentless in teasing her about this when she doesn't remember but that's all in the fun! Nat/Clint are great and I was surprised how much I loved those two! We going again real soon yeah?**

**Jabberwocky92: Yep I got this up pretty quick! It will be slow moving for sure. My whole first chapter and I only got through five minutes of the movie! Not to mention I will be adding scenes that weren't there for plot purposes. Thanks for always encouraging me! **

**SarcasticEnigma: Yep I downloaded the movie too just so I could have it for help! You have a good eye, the name Evening Star is for Venus which is related to Lucifer in his name Morning star (No one else caught this or mentioned it!) I think I only liked Black Widow because Scar Jo was perfect in the movie but don't worry; their romance won't be a big thing in this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Faye thought it was over for her; that the mystery villain who had the jump on them had won. It was when she opened her eyes that she realized she had been shoved to the ground in a quick attempt to throttle his plan. Her eyes widened as Clint had taken her place in front of his scepter. A flash of black and then his eyes settled into a cloudy haunting blue like mist and he seemed to still in his actions against the enemy.

"You have heart." The mythical voice produced.

Faye looked from the corner of her eye to the Director whom had already scurried towards the tesseract. He was moving at lightening pace to safely transfer the tesseract into a protective case. Faye wanted to move to him but it seemed that their enemy was unaware of her being conscious. He moved easily passed her to another suited guard and his same trick was distilled on the mans chest. Faye caught Fury's eye this time and he was starting to stand, making a break with the cube.

"Please don't." The silky voice was calm yet the demand was meant to be taken serious by Fury, "I still need that."

They looked across the distance; green eyes matched against Fury's ruddy sepia once, "This doesn't have to get any messier."

"Of course it does, I've come too far for anything else." Fury turned fully around with an immaculate curiosity, "I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki, your brother of Thor." Dr Selvig added from the side while looking puzzled and engaged.

It was a small distraction and Loki took him in. Fury nodding, taking this into consideration, "We have no quarrel with your people; until now." He looked at Faye and gave her the signal at the ready.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." He countered

"You planning to step on us?" Fury said with a demented look of new found rage in his eye for Loki.

He began to pace about, his steps were like a lyrical dance, "I come with glad tidings; of a world made free."

"Free from what." The conversation was bouncing off the walls like a pin pong ball.

"Freedom; freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…" He paused and turned to the Doctor, searing him in the chest with the crooked blade, "You will know peace."

"Yeah…you say peace; I kinda think you mean the other thing."

The time was running out for them all as she gazed up at the ceiling. A whirling cloud of energy was building above the columns of the roof and was starting to weaken the hinges. She leaped up from the ground abruptly and managed a sneak attack on the caped villain. He was momentarily surprised as they landed both on the ground. He grunted as she sat atop of his waist to restrain him, "You don't play nice anymore." He taunted.

He threw her off him forcefully and she collided hard on the ground before coming to her feet. Clint seemed to be holding back though she was not certain whose side he was even on at this point. She tightened her hands together as her knuckles began to glow alight with white flame. The sight made Loki stop with a revered look for a moment, "Impressive, I must say."

She growled and lunged at him again, only he was much more prepared the second lap around. Her fists were flying as he defended and attacked with his spear which was turning out to have multiple purposes. Each attack was like a tango they were performing together; and it was a beautiful sight. Her heated fist sizzled and created steam as it landed on the flesh of his face. It made her stop to ponder if he was severely cold matched to her burning temperature. He staggered back with an agitated look, "Not so pleasant are we?"

"And you are holding back. Do you think me frail?" She demanded hotly.

"Aye, such a way with words you have; how I have missed that voice." He started to prowl around her in a threatening way.

She kept her guard up while trying to stall his next move; which would be to leave with the tesseract. "How do you know me?" She asked.

He smirked while looking down on her, "I am not in a telling mood _Halios_."

Her mind stopped in its function as something familiar came and went in the telling, like a wind through the trees. "What did you call me?" She whispered.

He pulled back his spear and took advantage of her off guard stance. She felt the sharp, cold metal slash across her stomach and her knees buckled to the ground. The jagged edge was shoved in her face as he tapped her chin up to look him directly in the eyes, "I would not want to maim that pretty face; soon that is all you will have."

"Sir Director Fury and Faye are stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us." Clint said suddenly and almost mechanically. He wheeled in silently and was ticking like clockwork. Faye looked at him in disbelief, while turning away from Loki all together, "He means to bury us."

"Like the Pharos of old." Fury concluded.

"Clint, what has happened to you!" She shrieked at him but he was all but deaf to her now. Loki turned to Clint and gave him order. Faye felt herself pale as he fired a shot coldly into Fury's chest. He then turned the gun on her and her eyes froze on his fogged ones. "Go ahead, shoot me." The statement encouraged him and she saw his finger slowly start to back on the trigger of the gun.

"Stop!" Loki commanded deadly. "We need to leave, now."

Barton put his gun back in the holster and turned away in robotic obedience. Her raindrop eyes matched Loki's and she swore she could see a pleading look flash behind them before he turned away. His band of hypnotized cronies followed out with him and Barton was the one to take the case with the tesseract. She held onto her stomach as she limped over to the Director. He sat up in a strain while holding his wound.

"Your ass just got saved by the enemy." He said incredulously.

She helped him to sit. "What is out next move boss?" She chose to ignore his other comment for now, because even she didn't have the answer as to why.

"Go find Agent Hill now, before they get too much of a head start." He winced in pain again and she reached for him.

"But what about you?"

He pushed her back with force, "Go now, I'll be fine."

She nodded and started into a run down the same corridor Loki and Clint had left through. The lights were flickering from all the energy being sucked away from the tesseract portal and you could hear the energy breathing in the concrete walls like groans. She cut through the pain while palming her way down the treacherous passage. Shots were fired up ahead and it got her blood pumping; carrying her into a run for the rest of the distance. She saw Clint screech away in a vehicle with the one called Loki in the back. Maria was down on the ground with her gun in cover.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked tightly.

"No time to explain now, we have to get the tesseract back."

Hill was quick to leap into a black cargo truck in the underground tunnel. Faye followed into the passenger side and they took of in haste to catch the runaways, "What happened to Barton?" She asked while they started to come up behind the other car.

"He was compromised by Loki; the one in the green threads. He says he is from Asgard."

"Great, warfare from another world." She droned in sarcasm.

Shots were being fired up ahead by another car in the chase until a blast of blue light managed to flip the car over entirely and cave the roof in. "He sure loves that scepter." Faye added with guile.

"Hey, it gives us clearance and an open shot to them now." Hill was going all NASCAR behind the wheel and Faye was tempted to buckle up from the wild ride, "I think I can cut them off in the left lane." She swerved the truck into another passage and the tesseract car was out of sight for a moment.

"Do you want me to try and get over to their vehicle?" Faye questioned.

"That would be great; I'll cover you from Barton's shots. He's a multitasked assassin and no doubt he can shoot while driving." Her eyes narrowed on the road ahead, "Here they come."

Maria was able to pull ahead of them in the open lane, startling Clint in the other car to slow it back. Faye gripped the dashboard until her nails made crescent moon indents. Her partner had made the decision to turn the car in a one hundred and eighty degree motion so that they came face to face with a stunned Selvig and Hawkeye. Their front bumpers collided and Clint had already drawn a weapon as did Hill.

"Get going Faye." She ordered before firing bullets through the windshield.

Faye felt her body grow light as she started to conjure up magic to transport her into the other vehicle. She was shifting into a transparent being that would allow her to cross between the materials of the vehicles' without becoming lodged in the process. She stood up through the car as bullets whizzed right through her. "Here is where the fun begins." She muttered before leaping to the other truck. She landed gruffly on the metal roof before rolling into the truck bed with the enemy. His armor was hard and bruised her as she sat on top of him; on accident of course.

"We have to stop meeting this way." He said while shoving her off.

She kicked with her feet and he was on his back before he even had fair chance to straighten his cape. His spear cut through the air in a lethal lash and she was cautious when avoiding it before it came in contact with her limbs. His height was used at an advantage against her though, and he overcame her with a lunge. The jerking of the automobile made them both collapse and he was a heavy burden on her body. She grunted while trying to push him off but the armor only added as deadweight. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared deep into her irises.

"This is a pleasant reminder." He said with a hollowed grin.

Her eyes widened while trying to come up with a coherent response, "Perhaps you'd like to reach for something?" He whispered in her ear with a deliberate sultry tone.

She grinned with the act; swift and wicked she took the invite as her hand traveled down his torso. He seemed mildly surprised before she griped something long and lean. "Found it." She added with glee before slipping the staff from his hand. He made a frantic reach for it and a surge of power fired out the end. The beam collided with the ceiling of the tunnel and it started to barricade behind them.

"Oh not good." She mumbled in dread.

The end of the tunnel was coming up in a faint glow and Clint started to shake off Maria's hold on the vehicle. Faye saw her comrade's truck fall back behind them and Loki took the opportunity of her distraction to throw her from the vehicle as well. She felt her body go into freefall in the air before she started to mutter the same spell to save her. Her transparent body avoided most of the impact to the paved ground and she rolled onto her side to see the last of the truck escape. Loki's green eyes were filled with regret before he vanished into the night.

The air returned to her lungs in pressured waves before she was able to bring herself into a seated position. The tunnel was a train wreck behind her but she stood up meekly to go find Maria. Her muscles had a heartbeat of their own and with every step they would seize up and spasm. She found the wreckage of the cargo truck and Maria was slumped inside looking worn and dejected. The tumbling rocks had crushed and warped the entire frame of the vehicle and the whole backend was buried.

"I just received word from the Director." She said grimly.

"And?" Faye asked with dread.

"It's as we feared. He got away with the tesseract. Fury wants all free agents not working rescue to go look for the briefcase. Headquarters is down and we are to return to base. It's a level seven."

"War" Faye hated the word as it slipped off her tongue.

Maria nodded while standing in pain. She gritted her teeth while dusting off the rumble of the fight, "We tried Faye. All we can do now is move forward and not let this excursion distract us from the goal."

"I understand." Was all she could reply with.

They slowly made their advance to the exit of the passage. From emerging out of ruin, they came into a crisp night where only the street lamps shone bright on the other side. They found the Director off the side of the road. He was stranded by a helicopter that had seen better days. His face was a blank slate and could provide no more comfort to the situation then anything at the moment. From there, they only spoke words of a new plan, as they walked in a line, down the dark road of despair.

* * *

**Holy Hell, that was difficult to write! I don't do action scenes often and I had to add more to the car chase then what was provided in the movie so I hope it was okay. Also, I had to get the "Ant & Boot" line in there just so I can set Fury up for it later! I can't believe how many of you guys took the time to give me kind words and I know this story turned out to be well worth it! Reviews yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrigil****:**** That is a relief that I did the action scene well! It was hard to do but Faye seemed to fit in there well enough!**

**witchbaby300: Yeah that one was necessary to move slow so the romance seemed real, but now I can get right into with them interacting and its awesome! Love writing sequels!**

**littlenerd : Movie-verse so difficult but I have added in more of my own stuff, including in this chapter!**

**TeddyBearSunshineJoy54: Glad everything is to your liking and I hope I can continue to please!**

**StepiLady: Woo Hoo, I am happy to here that! I couldn't resist putting in a 'moment' like that between them; no reason to hold back now!**

**LOKI IS KING : It was fun having them fight and the angst will build because of it! Silly Loki, trying to be gentle but Faye can handle it!**

**skycord1990: Sorry for the wait!**

**Casin: Alright I am happy you were able to catch up! It seems I got the emotions off well in that last bit, because lots of people shed tears over their sad ending! It will get happy eventually!**

**Jabberwocky92: I am so pumped to get the Avengers in this! Steve is here now and Bruce is up next, which leaves Tony for last since I've written for Thor already. Glad I have you hooked!**

**Lady Nightlord: Yes I love making Faye into a SHEILD agent, Loki wasn't expecting that! He definitely cares deeeeep down, but a lot of time had passed before they can get back to where they were, and Faye having no memory isn't helping! I look forward to more of their dramatic moments as well and I love to see your ladies reactions! **

**Azura Soul Reaver: Oh yes she reflects on that this chapter already!**

**Jokester666 : New action and new Loki all over again but it seems to be coming together!**

**Only-eyes-for-Riddick: Alright another fan! Glad you are up to speed so you can continue with me!**

**Harleyluv: Cause you give me too much praise! I am glad you like all that I do and I know the hard work is worth it from readers like you! Here's to more challenges I may face just for you guys!**

**PANISA: Welcome and I am glad Loki is meeting the standard! Sorry I kept you from sleep but it is good you are caught up now! It is really hard to write for but I am already planning my own stuff in this. There will be parts will Loki will not hold back when fighting her, because she is too, in the way of his goal. I thought about making her a normal human, but the plot of the fast movie made me have an overtake of the idea. I understood you perfect and here is another chapter to satisfy! **

**makoblue93 : He certainly is!**

**Miss-Betta: I am happy you left your mark on my story! I am pleased that many love the Loki I have created, though it is never easy and I am easily bombarded with two stories now! Faye/Halios needed that facelift to be kicking some ass and its fun having Loki interact with her all over again! This chapter really shows how I have to start changing scenes for myself and it worked smoother than the last two to write. Aye, the first one to bring up the necklace! It is going to be a big part later in this story surprisingly and I hope it is in the back of everyone's mind still! Thank you for your time!**

**ChibiCupCakeChild: Urgh exams, don't remind me! It's why my updating is starting to slow right now. I already have that scene for Thor planned and it is going to be so much fun to write! Thanks for being a fan of my work!**

**TT012: Yes, life gets in the way at the worst of times, I know how that feels! I am happy to hear from you again though and am glad everything is shipping up to standard. I have lots to go through for their relationship, and as you said, Loki could never truly hate her. The memories will be an ongoing problem but these things mend their own way in time!**

**Imlivingondreams: I definitely liked my first story freedom better because it wasn't at movie pace but alas I am stuck! I am glad it seems to be working well though and I will make some changes to give it my own feel as well!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Woo Hoo, glad you finally got to see it! Good thing I've been slow at writing so you didn't have a lot to catch up on! It is totally like starting over again with her character and I wanted her to be an independent like the women of earth are! That's what is great about sequels; no holding back and they already talked in the first chapter! I know he felt anguish at some pint and I wanted that to reign true. The memories will play an important part throughout, because there is no way Loki will tolerate anything less! Here's to another chapter and I am glad you're back!**

**flyingthroughfire: Another new fan, I love you guys! I am glad you like reinvented Halios as Faye. She needed to be tough to survive our world after all and it's the only way she can be inserted into Loki's life all over again!**

**Lucyfer666: Alright I am happy to have you here! It's great to gain new invoice with every update!**

**Madness is me: Here you go!**

**RedRoses224 : Glad to see another fan! Yes Loki must be totally in a blunder with what happened and there is no way for him to know except from Faye herself!**

**Bunny: To be honest; I cried writing it too! Haha, I will have to add another one of 'those' chapters in this because every loved the way I did the last one in the other story too! I hope I can live up to that standard again!**

**EffEDont: I got your message and no worries, here it is now!**

**ashINwonderland: Man I must be taking up your guys time with all the reading you are doing! I am thankful and am glad to have you here!**

**Vampkestrel: You are my favorite person right now! I am finally at 200 reviews for my last story thanks to you and I had to give a shout out for that!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

The three of them walked along the edge of the road for sometime before coming back into a civilized area. The first place they hit up was a small twenty-four hour diner. The waitress was middle aged; a large bosom tied under a white apron and a pink frock. Her eyes widened behind her thick frames as she took in the Agents who sat down in a booth. Fury ran a nervous hand over his shaved head as Hill and Faye slumped back in the splitting leather.

"Can we get in touch with base?" Maria asked first, her eyes hard.

"Coulson's there now. I had him give direct orders to all other agents to be on the lookout for Loki." Only the sounds of clanking dishes were in the background. Dim music was playing and the rest of the staff were watching them with furtive glances under the lamb of their table.

"Someone should inform Natasha about Clint." Faye suggested. Since becoming a member of SHIELD, it was easy to see they shared a bond like no other team.

Fury nodded, "I'll get Coulson on that as well. Right now we have to look at the facts; what do we know about this Loki?"

"From Asgard, just the same as that Thor who appeared in New Mexico months back." Maria listed off.

"And that scepter of his; it is a dangerous weapon, that has the ability to control the mind. Avoid it at all costs if you should be faced off against him."

Fury tapped his fingers on the table in a pattern and mark of his impatience. A waitress came by to pour coffee into mugs; her hand shacking the whole time. She scuttled away from them in a hurry and Faye marveled at her; what did she have to be afraid of, they were the good people. If only she knew the truth of what was to come.

"What does he want with the tesseract?" Fury demanded aloud, "Faye, he seems to know you."

"I wish I knew how. This memory loss is a burden now. He called me…Halios."

"What does that mean?" Maria pondered.

Faye sighed; from stress, not exhaustion, though the tumble from the truck had spent copious amounts of her energy. "If he truly does know me, we may have an advantage."

"You would use yourself as a pawn?" Fury inquired.

"If it means some success, then yes."

"Agent Hill, I want you to go back to base and link up with Coulson. Faye, I need you to stay with me on another assignment."

"What is our assignment?"

"We have to go make a quick visit to someone from the past."

"I'm not sure I understand." She said in enquiry.

"Oh you will." He deducted.

They drank their coffee in silence; Faye cringing from the bitter taste. She made sure to add ample amounts of cream and sugar before she could ever stomach the taste. Her finger danced around the rim of her cup as she pondered the fight with Loki. There was not a doubt in her mind that he had been holding back; he had shown too much of superior strength for her to come through unscathed. The lude gesture he had whispered in her ear made her cheeks flush slightly and she was glad the diner was poorly lit. If she had known him in the past; how far did their relationship go?

ooOOoo

It hadn't taken long, before they had regrouped at base, and already were back on the leave again. She and Fury were shuttled into the city, looking for the one by the name of Rodgers. Faye had gone through his case file and portfolio, scrounging up information. A World War II veteran and a hero it read. He had been a test subject to Howard Stark, increasing his human capabilities in almost every way. As Faye fingered through the pages, she noted his entire being had been entombed in ice for nearly eighty years. It seemed to her that he would be a geriatric by now, but then his case study showed that the ice had had a cryogenic effect; keeping him from age and death. It was no doubt from some help of his super injections as well.

SHIELD had been keeping tabs on him since his thawing and they located him in record time. A brick building looked bland in the background of the city and they looked to be a fit of strangers going inside. Faye kept silent at Fury's side as they traveled up a flight of stairs. The first thing she heard was pounding and heavy breathing. Dull thuds were strikes being made against a leather bag clinging to a chain. The links shook with every meaty toss he threw into the bag and Faye had to stagger back. Her interpretations of him being a used up old man had been beyond wrong. He hadn't aged a day since the profile picture they had pinned to his portfolio. A basic white t-shirt clung to his rippling form and the brown khakis he adorned worked well against his tan skin. His hairstyle was simple and parted to the side with some boyish charm. He was sweating up a heat wave as he worked on his throws. A final step with his fist and the bag flew clean off the hook. Faye was astonished by the impressiveness, and he lacked the usually air of egotistical confidence like most men would have like him.

Fury stepped forward first as she watched him hook another bag up by the chain, "Trouble sleeping?"

Rodgers stopped to engage in them before continuing his thrusts upon the bag, "Slept for seventy years sir; I think I've had my fill."

Faye's leather heels were dull on the workout floor as she followed Fury in. She was granted the luxury of civilian clothes for once and sported a tight pair of black jeans with a black t-shirt under a grey leather coat; the heels were useful in a fight, Agent Romanoff had told her before, so she opted for those out of suggestion. Fury had worn the same thing as always, and Faye assumed he only had one outfit.

"You should be out, celebrating." Fury continued as he walked with revered hands behind his back, "Seeing the world."

The soldier looked skeptical as he started to unravel the bandaging on his hands, "When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they said we won, they didn't say we lost."

"We've made some mistakes along the way; some very recently." Fury held the case folder in his hand, right in view for Rodgers to see.

"You here with a mission sir?" He asked in regards to the folder.

"I am" her boss gestured.

"Trying to get me back in the world?" He seemed bitter.

"Trying to save it."

Faye took that time to wander away from the pair while looking about the gym. An old boxing ring was positioned at the back and all the beams were covered with mats to soften blows. An unimpressive place indeed and the walls were painted with a bleak tan that hung faint on the walls. A green backdrop had murals of sports figures painted on for inspiration though they looked juvenile and amateur. She wondered if all people went to such places for training. SHIELD's facility had been quite different, the most advanced and very best for their agents.

Faye turned over to see how the progress was going, and it seemed to be failing. Rodgers was packing up and heading for the door. The last words he muttered were, "You should have left it in the ocean."

"Sir." Faye said to Fury as she approached in urgency.

"Follow him back to his apartment; but not too closely. He will be debriefed there, and certainly will be willing to go after he has heard the full details. Stay close, and do what you have to do to have him cooperate."

She nodded and made to follow the super soldier. He walked in a casual strut down the block as she clung tight to the corners and shadows. He made no indication that he was aware of her spying; she had learnt how to slink behind people well enough from Clint's training. Clint; she felt somber at the thought. He had been taken by Loki and all because of his attempts to save her life. She had done the very same for him in the beginning too, but it hadn't been enough to thwart Loki's motives.

She kept walking and hadn't realized she had caught up to Rodgers, frozen in stance, "Are you following me?" He asked cryptically.

She cursed her thoughts for leading her astray. "Just as an arrant to keep you save."

He looked her over critically, "I think I can handle myself. No offense ma'am."

She tilted her head with an articulate brow. "What is with men finding me frail lately?"

"Someone thought you were frail?"

"The Loki who stole the tesseract. I would hope you would be sympathetic to our plight. I should think you would be interested in hearing all of what we have to say."

"And are you going to tell me, even if I say no?" He said turning to walk.

She smiled beside him as she continued to follow, "I can be very insistent upon saving the world."

They walked down the sunny street and continued to share similarities. It seemed Steve, as he was called, knew nearly nothing of this world just the same as she felt. She was probably still worse off, as she wasn't from Earth, but she had not brought the issue up, "What can you do exactly Faye?"

"Oh, I will wait until you are more adapted. I think I would blow you out of the water." She could only picture his face to seeing her glow like the sun.

"I had to figure; you look less then threatening, but that's all in the act isn't it?"

"Of course is it." She replied.

They came upon his tiny, one bedroom apartment. It was no looker on the inside, but with the price of rent in Manhattan, it was no shock. He dropped his gym bag on the floor as Faye gazed around uninterested. A knock came at the door and he paused in step, "I wasn't expecting anyone."

"It is the other Agents here to debrief you." She said slyly as he frowned. "We are that good."

"So you were a distraction?"

"To charm our way in, yes."

He opened the door rather reluctantly as four Agents stepped inside. Faye stood off in the kitchen as they began reciting everything to a bombarded Steve who would glance to her for assistance. She made no move to help, for it was imperative that he joined them; she understood that now. Fury was trying to assemble the 'Avengers' again, as she had read, but it had been discarded from previous attempts. No doubt this was an in the closet directive, which would lead to Fury having his ass chewed out by the board later.

"So Captain?" Faye said, as she approached back in on her heels. "Can we count on you?"

He lolled his head to the side, "When the world needs saving, I guess I have no choice."

She smiled warmly. "Wonderful, we were all hoping you would say that."

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"In five minutes." Faye said as she left though the door.

The other suits left out the lobby but Faye waited behind for Steve outside his door. The day was young as she peered out the hallway window and something flashed in her field of view. A gleaming surface caught the sun on a bend and reflected it back to her. A dark figure was on the building across the way and its presence was encroaching upon her. Something in the very beat of her heart stirred; it skewed the melody playing into something soft and familiar. She clutched at her chest in a wince as it felt like the air was being squeezed out of her from her tight ribcage. A group of birds floated by and the figure was gone once again; she knew who it had been, and he had something of hers on claim. She prayed and feared for her next visit with Loki; being close to him had awoken something, and she professed it to be forgotten.

* * *

**No this is not a triangle between Steve and Loki for the girl, I detest that idea! (No offense to any who like that or read them, they just aren't for me) What to expect next chapter; Natasha's thoughts on a missing Clint, and Bruce joining up at the Helicarrier with Steve and Faye. Loki should be on his way back again soon too, which is always fun! Reviews yeah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**flyingthroughfire: He is a cutie! Glad to have your support, I didn't want to make this all romance, and it is about Loki and Halios finding their way back.**

**littlenerd: Slow progress but big stuff is going on!**

**Jabberwocky92: Haha funny joke! I giggled like a schoolgirl again! Yep, I didn't want Faye being bombarded with two guys liking her, and this has always been about her and Loki so adding Steve now would be…silly? Yeah, I could write a totally different story where all the guys get a girl, but I will have to see how time goes since I have my other one to worry about as well!**

**StepiLady**** :**** That is my case as well, I would be biased and have Loki win which would make me lose some of the audience. It started with Loki, so it should end with him too right. I am glad you think I am amazing for keeping up with two stories, it hasn't been easy!**

**ashINwonderland: Oh God I have it pictured in my head and I can't wait for it to finally go down!**

**LilyMarielle: Glad you have come my way to read my stories! He is so much better when dark and it's a Loki we all like to try on! I feel horrible of what happened to you and I hope the situation in my story didn't bum you out too much. It is good to know I am getting the emotions right, if nothing else. Yes after all of this action, we slow it down next chapter for Loki to finally reflect on Faye and have a breather with his emotions. Finally found time for that and it was imperative I get it in there. Hope another alert made you giddy with excitement!**

**LOKI IS KING: Everything seems to be flowing good! Damn right, no triangles here, it's all about Loki!**

**TT012: Yep, it just could never work to have Steve there, they don't have a history like her and Loki do. Plus, I'm biased too, and poor Steve would lose out on the love. Definitely, she has a fear of him, both with his dark side and how close he comes to making her feel something. Of course, Loki is the only way for her to remember now so they will have to find some common ground at some point.**

**TearStainedAshes: Loved Chris Evans since Cellular! He is too fine! Yep, Loki needs some sympathy right now; everything he has known is completely undone! He is the key for her to remember even if he doesn't know just yet. They will talk again in Germany, and I can't wait to get there!**

**TeddyBearSunshineJoy54: I love to make reviewers feel special, they are the bread and butter of a writer's world! Hope this is just as good as the last!**

**Jaxxone" As the writer, me too! Its hard waiting when I know what will happen but I have to wait to get there you know!**

**Lady Nightlord: Yep, just a little bit of my own insert at the expense of the SHIELD members! Tony is the last Avenger for Faye to meet but I haven't decided how that will go just yet.**

**PANISA: This chapter has some more weight to it! Glad to see another writer, and you are lucky to speak another language! I am flattered I have inspired you and it makes me feel all of my work has paid off! Yep, I have stayed up late on nights too, falling asleep in class the next day ain't fun but it's a worthy price to pay!**

**babydake93: Thank you and I hope you enjoy more to come!**

**EffEDont: Wow, I'm glad you think I update fast. It feels like I'm slacking because of writing for two stories so I must be doing okay! A little clue for further chapters; they meet again in Germany!**

**skycord1990: You are in luck, all of next chapter is Loki centric so let's jump for joy on that one!**

**DanAlaya:  Oh goodness, I am sorry I kept you up so late, though I cherish the feeling when I find a good story like that, that keeps me up late too! I feel like that too for Faye, I'm at a crossroads. It is fun having her be a blank canvas, but there is so much for her to know about Loki again. He is the key to all of this, he just doesn't know yet!**

**Harleyluv: Gosh I love your reviews! Bruce was awesome in Avenger's, he blew my socks off! The Thor part is going to be fun to write and I look forward to getting there. Haha, poor Thor getting picked on for being some what dim witted! I am glad the movie business is fitting in right with this, and I hope everyone still likes it. Glad you are a member of my audience and here's to more chapters to come!**

**ChibiCupCakeChild : Yes it definitely doesn't work for my story. AT this point, most people would want Loki to win, as would I because I wrote it that way! Urgh damn exams, they are coming up on my like an alley cat! Yes, I wonder if I could find that scepter anywhere? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Natasha was silent as she and the doctor were on a shuttle back to the Helicarrier. Just another day at SHIELD; she had been working her ass off none to gently for months with the Russian case, and one call from Coulson about her missing partner had her cracking. Her eyes had gone crazed like a rat from the gutters of a kitchen, going for a stray piece of food, and she made a move before hesitation could take hold. What was it about Clint Barton that got her all riled up? Certainly his first mercy to her years ago had created a lengthy past filled with new found friendship and second chances. She wasn't about to fall into a deadlock and let him be compromised, not now; not ever. He was all she knew sometimes, and it was likewise for him. Why had people mistaken it for love; oh of course, because of her painful actions to save his butt all the time. Christ she needed a drink, and it didn't ease her nerves none when sitting in a small jet with a Mr. Hyde. She didn't startle easy, but this gentle man had a nasty side; one that blurred the lines between good and evil all into one.

"So…how are things back in America?" The doctor asked with a round smile.

She kept her eyes hard but was polite, "As you can guess, in a state of confusion. I really hope you can help us doctor."

"Hey I'm the best right, like you said." He seemed unsure himself, though this man probably had more skeletons in his closet to rival hers.

"We'll be in New York in twenty minutes." The pilot called.

Natasha turned away again. She wasn't one for small talk and her mind was reeling with the mission. Coulson had said from reports that this new adversary was associated with their agent Faye. Natasha had a hand in training the woman; she was small when she had first been founded by SHIELD. She was malnourished and had to be beefed up for what SHIELD was going to put her through. With a blank mind for a canvas, she was numb and ready to be trained in anything. Natasha could remember that feeling. So it was clear the new enemy was of Asgard make. The science sorties had concluded it from the same sky pattern Thor had fallen through two years later. They could match the scans with the Foster woman's tests and now Faye could be concluded as an extra terrestrial being. Natasha was worried though; she trusted her as a comrade and somewhat a friend, but if this Loki knew her, who's to say she wouldn't up and switch to his team. She exhaled harshly and combed a hand through her short hair; it was going to be a long day.

ooOOoo

Faye sat silent in her seat on the shuttlecraft. Coulson had joined their escapade, because he was a raving fan of Captain America. Steve looked like a nervous boy in his chair as he gazed around the dark setting of the metal technology. Things must always look that way for him; cold and grey, waiting for the colors to pass. Faye always thought of it that way too.

"We're about forty minutes out from home base sir." The pilot called overhead. Coulson took off his headset and got up from his seat as Steve was watching the file on Dr. Banner.

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked curiously.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first super hero." Faye had to smile at the admiration Coulson used in saying that, "Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

Steve looked at the video file as it showed the ferocious, green Hulk, "Didn't really go his way did it?" He said frankly.

"Not so much." Coulson agreed, "When he's not that thing though, the guys like a Stephen Hawking."

Faye and Steve both pulled a face, "He's like a smart person."

"I don't understand the references of this time." Steve whispered to Faye.

"Join the club." She said flatly.

Coulson was still standing in front of them like a stray puppy and Faye had to hide the grin from what was coming, "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you…officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

Faye spared a look to Steve before getting out of her seat. She could see the flat, black surface of the landing dock on the Helicarrier. The sun was shining over the crisp ocean like sparkling crystal stemware. Every type of plane and fighter jet was posted on the base of the Helicarrier and it looked deceiving like an army base. Faye looked forward to seeing how Steve would react to the new technology. She felt the plane lurch as it started to dive into landing formation. Everyone was told to buckle up and she rejoined Steve while Coulson sat on the other side, smiling with rosy cheeks.

"You really think the world is going to want old fashion?" Steve wondered.

"I don't know what old fashion is Cap, but I think you have it, and it will do some good." She reassured.

The nose of the plane dipped and the wingspan hovered as a man in an orange jacket directed them below. He waved panels to forward their landing onto the proper pad as the engine started to cut power. The insignia of SHIELD was painted bright gold yellow on the black tarmac before them. An eagle; the symbol of peace and strength, Faye thought it was appropriate. They stood up from their seats and moved to the ramp to exit the aircraft. Agent Romanoff was steadily approaching with the quiet doctor.

"Agent Romanoff, this is Captain Rodgers." Coulson introduced as she joined them.

"Ma'am." Steve greeted warmly.

She looked between the three of them, "Hi." A blunt and anticipated answer from her, "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face trace."

Coulson nodded, "See you there." Faye watched his departure before turning to Natasha.

"I assume you have been informed?"

Natasha's nosed twitched, "Yes, about Agent Barton. He'll be fine so long as he doesn't get in our path. How did things go with the Director?" She seemed adamant on changing the subject and Faye didn't want to pry.

"He has been working nonstop to find Loki. Anything else, I am as clueless as you on the subject. I was to stay with this one." Faye said with a nod to Steve.

The two started to engage in conversation and Faye walked ahead to go look for the doctor. He was a short man, wearing a thin, grey suit with a maroon dress shirt unbuttoned at the top. His hands were fused together nervously as he looked to be studying the jets. Groups of crew members were walking by and he stumbled to keep out of their way. Faye raised a brow and had to wonder how different this man could be when he was inclined to show his other side.

"Doctor Banner." Steve called for his attention.

His eyes squinted in the sun carefully, "Oh yeah hi." He shook hands with Rodgers, "They told me you'd be coming." He looked at Faye with a kind and restraining smile.

"Hello Doctor. My name is Agent Faye, but you can drop the agent when addressing me." Her tiny hand met with his and it was warm and soft like butter.

"Nice to meet you."

"Word is you can find the cube." Steve cut in.

He looked around cautiously, "Is that the only word about me?"

"Only word we care about." Faye and Steve agreed.

It seemed to ease his tensions and his shoulders relaxed from the tight hunch, "So this must be strange for you, all of this."

He and Steve started to walk together. Natasha and Faye spared a look to each other, "Gentlemen, you may want to step inside in a minute."

"It's going to get a little hard to breathe." Faye said with a serious face.

Natasha grinned at their small joke as Steve and Bruce looked puzzled. The alarms started to ring as the water poured off the side walls of the Helicarrier before takeoff. People were rushing about to prepare everything in order while Steve and Bruce gazed around at the amuck order of things.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked incredulously.

"Really, they want me in a pressurized, submerged container?" Bruce said dryly.

He and Steve began to approach the edge of the Helicarrier as Faye and Natasha watched in amusement. Their amazed eyes at the sight of the large dock taking flight, held all the glory and impressiveness of children. For Faye and Natasha, it was routine. Natasha was silent at Faye's side now. She was looking at her red shirt as if it was rather interesting but Faye knew she was holding back.

"Permission to speak." Faye stated lightly with a laugh.

"I want to ask, but…it may seem like I'm coming off as distrusting."

Faye sighed. "I know what it is you would ask, but Natasha, I truly do not know who he is or how he came to know me. My mind has had very small triggers of remembrance since he has shown his face to me. I am still as concealed and in the dark as ever before."

"Then that's all I need to know. I just hope he doesn't have some last attempt to have you leave our side. It would be hard to terminate you Faye."

"I hope you mean because I am such a good friend, and not that I have powers from a different world." She gave Natasha a knowing look at eye level.

"Of course." She answered shortly.

The planes were being strapped down by crew members as the Helicarrier started to gain altitude. Everyone's hair was blowing about while the spray of the ocean peppered their faces with cold and salt. They would run out of oxygen soon at the height they were vastly approaching, and everyone started to evacuate indoors. Steve and Bruce joined them as they entered inside. Natasha led the way with a hard strut of a predator. They followed her flaming hair through corridor and passageway to find the bridge.

"This is impressive." Bruce noted.

"It always is a shock the first time you see it. Mouths hang open long enough to catch flies. I was no different." Faye admitted.

"And have you always been apart of SHIELD?" He asked gently.

She paused. "Well, they say I fell out of the sky. I had no other place in the world but to be with them so I joined willingly. Mine is a long story doctor, but I may have time to share it with you eventually. I promised Steve the very same."

"I'm still waiting to see what you can do." He said eagerly.

"In time; slow it down speed racer." She joked

Steve pulled a face, "I don't understand the reference."

She laughed. "Neither do I; my friend used to say it all the time though." She thought of Clint again, and wondered if Natasha was angry with her. After all, he had been defending her when he got compromised.

The glass doors to the bridge opened and the windowed sky dome let in all the light of the sun. Agents were working on different levels with computers and headsets. Maria and Fury were at the helm, in charge of everything that was going on in the room. Steve gazed around in wonder, his mind finally blown with the weight of this new world. The Helicarrier was an invisible Heaven in the sky; no everyday human would ever know they were watching and defending. Fury turned to them as they stood at the entrance.

"Gentlemen, Agents." He nodded to Natasha and Faye as they strayed away.

Steve paid Fury a ten dollar bill and Faye marveled at the easiness of their demeanors. A private matter between them was settled and she wondered what it was. Natasha's first stop was checking on Clint's profile. It stated he was M.I.A. but everyone knew this was a formality. He had been compromised by the enemy, and no anagram could spell that out. Faye was more curious to how the face trace was coming along. She stopped by Maria first.

"How are things?"

Maria shook her head, "The same as before. He sure knows how to disappear fast."

"It figures." Faye muttered angrily.

Bruce was already talking about finding the cube. The type of setup he would need and every other kind of technology that Faye knew little about. Natasha was doubtful and had no faith in the time they would have to find him. Whether she meant Loki or Clint, was uncertain. "Agent Romanoff, show Doctor Banner to his laboratory please." Fury ordered.

She complied, "You're gonna love it doc, we've got all the toys."

Wasn't that the truth, Faye thought. She moved about the bridge, feeling antsy with no other place to spend her energy. Ever since she had left Steve's apartment, she had a feeling of someone watching her. He had been there; across the building and passed the cracked expansion of the street. Her heart had been in pain, like it was splitting in two from a volcanic eruption. So close had he been before, that she felt the very ice of his breath freeze over her skin. She hated to admit weakness, but something of her-self had been compromised in that moment. She loved the look of his face; narrow and keen, with a calculating stare of the raven. Normally she hadn't paid attention to the opposite sex since her training with SHIELD, but this Loki came along and broke all of her focus. He was unholy and sadistically good looking. Faye fancied him already and it would be a problem if her farce was to shatter. A person from the past; it was more then just appreciating how he looked, and she craved for that one memory to know how they had been before. It was easy to ignore how he could make her head spin, but her emotions ruled themselves. They were as a jackknife to her heart and she felt he had tied a rope around her neck already. It was his choice if he wanted to tighten it any further.

"We got a hit. A sixty-seven percent match." Someone called from their seat. Everyone jumped on high alert, "Wait, cross match seventy-nine percent."

Faye studied his face on the monitor. There wasn't a doubt that it was him. His pale face was straight and dark with mischief while his thin lips curled up slightly at the corners. He wasn't in the same attire since the last time they had been acquainted. He looked formal.

"Location?" Coulson asked for.

"Stuttgart, Germany."

Hiding in plain sight Faye thought and he was confident; overly confident. It made her consider the idea that he had a plan to be seen in a populated area on purpose. Fury stood high on his station like a raised platform to God, "Captain, you're up."

"I'm going with you." Faye announced to Steve.

They started to move to get ready and Steve raised a brow, "Really?"

"I know him, so I have to. It was a promise I made and I do not make those things likely."

"So will I get to see what you do?" He asked arrogantly but in a teasing way.

"Captain, get ready to be amazed." She said with a wide grin.

They marched on like a team, ready for battle. Faye thought she would have been nervous somehow, but she actually was reeling in excitement. It wouldn't be soon before long, when she would be greeted with the likes of Loki again, and she was eager for it; perhaps a little overzealous even. They would change and would be ready to make haste; their next stop for Germany.

* * *

**So next chapter will be heavy Loki centric. I skipped over his parts of the movie right now, so I could fit them into one big piece of his POV. Germany is coming up after and I look forward to writing that part, it's a fav! Actually the whole movie was a fav, but whatever! Reviews yeah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starcrier: Yes, it's totally new for her as it is for us!**

**LilyMarielle: Oh goodness, I would probably do that too! What job do you have at the hospital if you don't mind me asking! I am loving your story too and it seems to be doing great for you, keep it up!**

**ChibiCupCakeChild: As promised, this is all Loki the whole time and his thoughts on everything including Faye!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Damn wish I could have voted on that pole too! No surprise he won, he's too sexy for his own good! I just saw the movie again too! Any who, Steve said he doubted anything could surprise him and Fury replied, I bet you ten bucks you're wrong. So he was wrong and gave him the bill! Took me a bit too, to get that. Germany is going to be a hoot, no doubt! I totally would have kneeled! That old guy was so cute and thank God Steve saved him! Yep, its fun writing them with the tension but they are too hard of people to fall right into love; maybe some other fic but I like this one right now! And yes, this just couldn't go triangle; I would have Loki win obviously and Steve fans would be pissed! Loki is back in full bloom this chapter, he gets it all to himself so lot's of anguish and pain to go around! Glad they are personable, I like when readers can connect to a story and feel the emotions come through! **

**littlenerd : Hope this is a good one!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Holy, I actually updated quick for once!**

**WillowDamon17: Glad to see you took to my writing. I have totally extended Germany into this chapter and the next one! It's such a great scene, I don't want to fly by it!**

**Only-eyes-for-Riddick: Glad to see you're on board!**

**ashINwonderland: I am happy Faye is fitting well, I don't want to make it forced after all!**

**TeddyBearSunshineJoy54: Wow I am impressed this hasn't been boring, I really am trying! This is all Loki, so enjoy seeping him in!**

**Calliope's Inspiration: So great you caught up with me so you can join the rest of the adventure! **

**StepiLady: It was fun to write Loki centric too yeah! I didn't think he'd be evil so long either, but at east I'm getting him in here as much as I can! Oh yeah, she has o remember, it is inevitable! **

**LOKI IS KING: It's all Loki now! Good pic by the way, though I liked his dopey old one!**

**Tayler Snape13: I'm nearing summer break, so updates should come pretty fast!**

**PANISA****:**** Yeah, I've never read a Thor/Loki fic myself but they seem popular. It took awhile for my first one to catch on and I'm sure yours will too! If you need any help with it, ask me I love helping authors write!**

**EffEDont: Glad you liked the POV way I went about, I wasn't sure if that was good or not!**

**katiegirl101199: Yes, I love tampering with the original plot and there will be more to come yet!**

**AshwoodDraven88: It is totally cool if you didn't have time, I know that takes a lot to review every single chapter in one sitting! I too am glad you found my stories and that it gets you on track to this whole Loki phenomenon! Lot's to go yet for Halios and Loki, hope you enjoy!**

**Wolflihood: Alright I am happy you are a new fan! Seeing as my other story is still being edited, there are lot's of mistakes I need to correct and I am glad you were able to get through it without hassle! I love writing their relationship and they have a ways to go yet!**

**Night-Weaver369: Glad you liked it, though not everyone is a fan of sad endings. It was a necessary evil for this sequel to happen though and I may even go into a third installment if I have the time of course!**

**Harleyluv: Yep, we only saw the small snippet in the car chase and that was so limited! I fully loved Bruce and I love getting him in as often as I can in both stories. Glad the Avenger's characters seem like a success too; though I admit Tony is hardest to write for. Damn Robert Downey Jr. for making him so perfect! **

**morbidly-funny****:**** Yep, she has changed from the flower garden girl of last story and I hope she continues to grow to everyone's liking!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Loki retreated back from it all; watching his controlled science team go to work with the tesseract. He was in no mood to fraternize with any of them; filthy creatures. That Selvig man looked dingy and was in a dire need of a shave. However, Loki was intrigued mildly by the one referred to as Hawkeye. He seemed a cut above the others, if even at a small rate. His courage and stamina was strong and it came paired with an assassin's attitude; do anything to get the job done. Loki supposed he was at least somewhat tolerable. Plus he was useful to get insight from; an in and out of SHIELD and wasn't that a key worth holding.

"You wanted to speak with me sir." Clint said robotically.

Loki eyed him with a satisfied smile, "Yes. I want you to tell me all you know about Agent Faye." Faye; what a stupid name in Loki's opinion. It sounded as if they were trying too hard to set her apart from Midgard's population.

"Agent Faye has been with us for three years now, since SHIELD found her in a trench outside of New Mexico State. She weighed in at a malnourished one hundred and five pounds and had been put on a specific diet to gain muscle. SHIELD did tests on her to discover her specific talents and skill set."

"What kinds of tests?" Loki interrupted. It made him fill with bile to learn of whatever harsh treatments had been done to her. Agent Barton described them with specific and graphic details. His face remained placid but the subtle twitching in his hands would have alerted anyone to his rage if they had been watching.

"She has no memory of where she came from?" He asked finally.

"No sir." It was exactly the answer he knew would be found yet it still stung just the same.

"Leave me." He ordered with a bitter frown. The archer took off with light steps on the balls of his feet, leaving Loki to brood and watch on.

He had too much to deal with it seemed; he would have to call himself a liar if he didn't admit he was worried. He had sprung on the opportunity to rule and he had yet to be greeted with the "other" who had assisted him to this point. If he failed, it could very well be the last scheme he would ever pull. It was of no help to him that he had to face Halios. Not a day had gone by where he didn't think about her at least once. It was hard not to when he carried a piece of her with him. He reached a tentative hand under his tunic for the small pendant that lie there. It was polished and well kept as he made sure it was. Nothing was done in vain for her memory. He felt a tightness pull at his eyes before he scowled at his own demented heart. He wasn't even sure if the thing worked anymore; sure it beat in his chest for health purposes but other then that, it was a wretched thing that he would be glad to have rid. At the sight of her face, he had been thrown back through every time that had passed between them. Short days ago it seemed he had lain with her on the wooded floor, but already three years had passed on Earth. To Loki, it was eons longer on Asgard. She wasn't his anymore. Something had obviously changed and she didn't want to love him and that was just the way of things. To go as far as to have her memories erased though; that was brass and cold, even to him.

He was tempted to have her pay in a most grueling and horrible way. Every time he thought of her though; all he could see was her small face, covered innocently in white flour. In their time separated, her appearance had changed. She was, as the Hawk had said, malnourished before. He remembered feeling her ribs under his hands like a xylophone and her wrists were so frail, they could brake in one snap. That had changed severely, much to his glory. She was very curvy now, with a tight body and taunt defined muscle. It stirred something familiar in his lower abdomen and he felt sickened with himself for still having untoward desires for her. Her hair had grown and her eyes were steely blue. One thing hadn't changed, and it was a blessing he held with worship when she had spoken again. The voice she had been robbed of was a floating tune to his ears again, and it was the one quiet peace he had left. Her inner fire burned brightly as did her newly discovered power and Loki had to fantasize for a moment, how hot she would feel to him again. His chill matched with her heat would steam them both and he felt the control start to leave his body. This was war and his body was not cooperating with that; the cornerstone of his mind was focused on how to have Halios in his bed; absurd. He would continue to call her Halios; never would he call her Faye. To him, that seemed like giving in to this new future and he would not have it.

He hated how she was surrounded with men; Sure, she had been before on Asgard but the women of Earth were loose and he didn't want Halios adapting those habits. He had followed her when she was with the iceman. She treated him with respect and it made Loki fill with displeasure. What if she had already been with another? He stopped the thought dead before it could ignite some other type of vicious fury in him.

He needed to get a hold of his next move and it was time to have a small chat with the dumpy doctor. He was honestly impressed and awe inspired by the cube; it was pathetic. The doctor was excitable to see him and Loki only smiled at how little this man truly was. He most certainly was someone Thor would insert himself with, "Hey!" He said jovially, "The tesseract has shown me so much; it's more than knowledge, it's truth."

Loki smiled darkly, "I know. What did it show you Agent Barton?"

"My next target." His eyes were cunning and predatorily wicked.

"Tell me what you need." Loki insisted. It had been worth while taking this one. His gallant effort to save Halios was admirable and foolish. It was a tragic shame really, but then she would need her own mind, if she was to remember anything.

"I need a distraction." He took out his bow in a rather threatening way, "And an eyeball."

Loki had to smirk. It presented him with an opportunity to have the spotlight and he loved being the distraction. Taking an eyeball; that also sounded like fun. Humans; they needed to learn their place for his ruling and a chance to assert his dominance over them was always a euphoric pleasure. He left his feeble minded minions to go change into something festive. The one thing he half tolerated on this realm was the fashion. He was able to find suitable clothes that he felt rather dapper in if it was not too bold a statement. It was exhilarating to see Halios adorn much of the new clothing as well. He cursed; somehow he had wandered back to her again. It was of no benefit to constantly keep tabs on her and he needed to quit before he truly lost focus. He was limply making excuses and even he thought himself pathetic. There just wasn't enough room in his heart for love anymore, and he doubted there was much left to be had for her as well.

He looked over himself once in the mirror and over again. Loki wasn't vain; well that wasn't entirely true, he did like to upstage others if he could, and it was easy on Earth for his black hair blended in the crowd. It went without saying that he felt like he belonged better here then on Asgard, and that was truly a melancholy joke. When it came to the mortals, Loki was a bigot. He was intolerant towards them and his opinion never wavered when he would observe them. What had Thor seen in these people that left such an impression? The concept availed him but he didn't lose any sleep over it.

"Sir, we're ready to leave." Clint said, poking his head in the door.

"Then leave we shall." He jested. A quick morphing spell and his staff changed into a gentlemen's walking stick.

The Hawk led the way; his ghost eyes were glossy with large bags underneath from all of the strain and lack of sleep that had been on his mind. The man's attitude had briefly reminded him of Fandral, but he never dwelled on that too long. He tended not to think about those people; they were nothing to him and it was better to ignore their petty existence. In his time of rule, they had chosen a side, and it surely was not his.

His mind stalled and blackened back to his plan as they boarded a jet. They certainly were an interesting piece of innovation and he had grown accustom to the feel of air travel in a short time. They were heading to Germany. The name meant nothing to Loki. He knew little about Midgard's history and land destinations, and still was disinteresting in taking any of it in. He had of course, delved into their literature and music. At a time, some talent had existed here and he felt it was a small luxury that he could drink from. Their religion was a beautiful travesty. Filled with sadness and murder and the artwork depicting the tales were breathtakingly matched to everything he had found in their bible. The cruelness they were capable of inflicting on each other always struck him as odd and yet fascinating. Nailing each other to wood, and setting fire to flesh; it was all so cannibalistic.

He watched the sky; pitch black as the stars rained overhead. They were able to make great distance in such a short time, so that Germany was vastly approaching. His emotions were never rattled when he was about to take on a task; rather he always felt numb and indifferent. It had always been like that he supposed, save the small moments he had shared in childhood and with Halios. The wheels touched down on flat land and he straightened himself before exiting first; as a leader should. The Agent followed, his weapon in hand ready for the kill.

"I should be able to create a perimeter for us to maneuver through. All I need you to do sir, is keep everyone distracted and find the scientist. It's his retina I need."

"Simplistic." Loki replied smartly before he vanished from their sight.

The Gala was setting up to what he predicted was a fancy expo. The women were in gowns as tight as a glove on their figures and the men all blended much the same in an array of black and grey suits. Their language was foreign to his ears as well as their bizarre accents. So many languages in one realm seemed like a waste of resources for they all reverted to one base language for everyone to comprehend. He put on his best charming smile that made people sway or stagger back with an unnerving feeling. He showed his forged invitation to the guards at the door and was easily accepted inside. As a last attempt to have his face recognized, he stalled outside long enough for SHIELD to trace his whereabouts. He knew they would come, in fact, he insisted upon in.

The inside of the building was coldly decorated. There was no home comfort about the design; everything was placed for aesthetic purposes and nothing more. His hand glided up the smooth stone railing as he ventured about the building alone. Waiting for SHIELD to show would take some time, and his captured Hawk needed to get set up outside first. Bored, he watched them all. They danced and chatted much the same as any festival of Asgard, in fact, other than the clothes they even rather looked alike. The music cried out, whining off the strings of the violins; the musicians sat off to the side with music sheets placed before them. He closed his eyes, reveling in the sound softly. When his eyes opened again, he caught a back of a head in the crowd that looked familiar. How he had seen this many times; he would always pray for the face to never show because it was met with disappointment when it wasn't her. This was different; as he caught the side profiled when she turned, he saw her familiar face. Dainty jewels dangled from her ears and her hair was all pulled up into a pearl encrusted clip. The color of her gown was like the tide coming in; soft blue with a haze of white. It was long on one side and short on the other, revealing her toned leg in a very tall heel. So she was sent in as the bait. He was more then gracious to accept. He made his was slowly to her, and decided this would be his first night on Earth, worth remembering.

* * *

**And so here comes Germany! I have not written for Loki's POV for this series since the last chapter of my other story, so I felt a little rusty. Hope he seemed in character. Reviews yeah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**littlenerd: So much to come for this story, and it is still my favorite to write for!**

**TeddyBearSunshineJoy54: Well that is a relief to know he seemed like Loki! I extended Germany to last for more than one chapter so lot's of Loki to come!**

**Starcrier: Faye and Loki talk again!**

**TearStainedAshes: I am glad I have a handle on the canon characters, it is so difficult to predict what they would say or think! I like writing for oc's too, because I can totally make them up as I go along without messing up anything!**

**WillowDamon17: Oh yeah, his nasty moment is coming. I intend to stay in Germany for a few chapters just because he looked so good in that scene!**

**ashINwonderland: I am flattered you used her name, and I hope she kicks ass for you! I am getting to Thor any chapter now and I can't wait to have him see Halios again!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** It was fun writing for him too though I don't do it often. He needs some loving and he may just get some here!**

**katiegirl101199: Glad it seemed that we all got to see what he was thinking!**

**StepiLady: Well that is a weight lifted off my shoulders! Germany is a coming for the next few chapters actually just so I could have Loki kicking some ass!**

**LilyMarielle: Woo hoo, glad I turned up the heat for you all with dark Loki! I just had to have them interact again, and it happens here! Three cheers for med school! I am happy to hear all of your success. I'm going into university myself and I'm studying to be an RN! Hope it all goes well!**

**Wolflihood: Thank gosh, it wasn't my best writing because some of the grammar was off, but at least it isn't too noticeable! He may always show a little, but in the end, it's back to being evil Muhaha!**

**Calliope's Inspiration: Yep, Loki and his opinions on us humans sure ain't a kind one! I hope this update wasn't too long a wait!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Glad to hear it!**

**EffEDont: Again, it is goo to know I can still do Loki some justice. He is still attached to Halios and they talk this chapter, hope it's exciting!**

**Vampkestrel: Urgh I am antsy for her to learn the truth too and I wish I could get chapters out faster!**

**Lornaa: Welcome and thanks for joining. I hope the ending for that one seemed like a shock. I didn't like writing it but I had to for the sequel to happen! More Loki this chapter and he get's to talk to Faye/Halios again. Jealous Loki is great to write for too! I do have a happy ending planned in the future, but I also want to make a third installment if there's time!**

**morbidly-funny: Your wish is granted, they talk here! I didn't explain the test's on purpose don't worry, because Halios or Faye, will reflect on those later. Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**flyingthroughfire: Now that I am confident I can write for him, I may add his POV more in the future!**

**PANISA: Yep, this story is very different then the Joan one and I have more freedom with the romance! I am glad you have continued to write and I hope you can get the recognition you deserve! I'm always pushing homework back too, urgh, gotta stop doing that! Glad I was able to update quick!**

**AshwoodDraven88: Glad I have you all jacked up for more Loki! He really is trying to push Halios away from his heart but will he be successful? Only time will tell!**

**Harleyluv: Alright, I am not rusty! He totally still sees her as the small, poor girl from Asgard and I love how he is upset over himself for wanting to see her safe! Is thinks he has lost her, and without her memory it seems that way, but he knows there is the small hope that if she remembers, he may still win out. Though she does live among them, she still is a superior being like Thor or Loki and it still sets her apart unlike Joan who is full out human. Of course, Loki still has to learn about humans, because Faye respects and cherishes them, even if he doesn't understand. Bruce is a sweetie pie who happened to be a great green lug! I love writing for him as well as all the Avenger's. Glad Tony seems in character, I sit at my computer and frown the whole time I write for him, because I don't always think he would say what I write! It seems satisfying to you guys though so I won't fret over it too bad! Yep, those rep's take a lifetime to build, and he is a billionaire after all, so he has the right to be a jerk sometimes I think!**

**akatsukicrazy****:**** I am glad you think I am a good writer! It isn't easy writing out all canon characters without their personalities starting to blend together so I am hoping I can keep at it! I am happy to have you as a new fan and I hope I can continue to produce great work for people to read! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Faye pulled and fussed with her dress as she had just finished getting the last of her disguise together. As promised, she had volunteered to play pawn in order to catch Loki and here she was, dolled up and ready for a formal evening in Stuttgart. The gown was a pale blue, like the moon caught in the sky over low tide. Having only been cut long on one side, it left little to the imagination when it came to her legs. Faye felt on display but that was all part of the charade. Having her hair pulled up went by with great disgruntlement, but she grinned and bared it as best she could. She watched as Captain America was now straightening his boots. Steve really was a world icon and a hero; even she felt moved by his presence. He looked up and smiled, "You ready?"

"I suppose. My hair feels too tight and this dress is restraining so I guess that means I'm ready for an evening of dinning." Her earrings jingled every time she moved her head it was becoming annoying fast.

"Well, your tall in heels, and I bet those can land a nasty kick at least." He halfheartedly added.

"Yes, that could be useful, or I could just revert back to my skills."

He frowned, "Still not going to tell me huh?"

"No. You can wait." She said flatly. She started to adjust the small earpiece she was given. It was always strangely unpleasant to have something blocking your hearing in one ear. Sometimes she felt off quilter even.

"_Faye, Captain, are you ready to go?" _Coulson called over their mikes.

"We're all suited up here." Steve replied.

"_Natasha's going to fly you in Cap. Faye, you get into the hall and look for our bogey. We're coming on Stuttgart in five minutes."_

The line fizzled and they were moving out to bunker where Natasha was waiting. She had her gear on again as a precaution even though she wouldn't be doing any of the fighting. Faye felt in a queer light as to be seen in a dress. She was forced into wearing make-up even though she had voiced her distaste for the powders and minerals for quite some time. Natasha gave her an approving nod.

"Knock em dead." She encouraged.

Faye gave a short laugh. "I'll try. It is damn hard to breathe in this infernal thing!"

"You just let me handle all the breathing." Steve cut in.

"Will do...Captain." She added. He smiled bashfully, before they buckled into their seats.

Natasha was up at the front, strapping into a series of wires and cables to keep base in touch with the stint that was about to go down. Warning lights began to flash as the doors opened for their aircraft to leave the Helicarrier air tight. It was blackened night over Germany as they pressed off into the starry sky. Faye was focusing on meditating all of her nerves to the point of being numb and indifferent. No feelings could be allowed to show lest she compromise everything. Natasha was also concerned for her own nerves as Faye had it figured. She had no doubt that Natasha accepted to lead in the mission, in hopes of finding and bringing back Barton. Faye understood though, and did not judge. She would want to do the same thing for someone she cared about too; if she had someone that is. As for Steve, Faye watched him to try and distinguish whatever it was he was pushing from his mind. The new polished cover of his shield, made it shine like a new penny. He was holding it carefully and with admiration to everything it would provide him in a fight.

"How are you going to get out of here without us landing?" Steve wondered genuinely.

Faye smiled with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "Oh, I have my own way."

"Faye get ready, were nearing you drop off location." Natasha called from her seat in the cockpit.

Faye unstrapped herself and stood up. Steve raised a brow in wonder, while waiting to see what she was doing. "I'll see you on the ground Captain, and do not forget your mask."

She gave him a playful wink as the back hatch began to open. The air blustered in and her dress waved about like a flag around her legs; clinging desperately at odd angles. She walked up to the edge while a nervous Steve watched from his seat. Peering over to the ground, she took a breath before leaping and disappearing from sight. A bolt of white light traveled out of the bottom of the steel plane as Faye felt her-self traveling faster then anything on Earth. Her form had dissipated into a ball of light that scorched across the sky like a falling star. She struck the road in a quick flash and reappeared in human shape, with not a hair out of place on her head. No one who would have stopped to look would notice the woman who blended in with the rest of the noble crowd. She traveled down the red carpet in her heels, coming up to the impressive grand entrance. Her white smile beamed as the guard checked her ticket before granting her admission inside. Classical music was playing around the stone obelisks as she let her eyes search the room non-conspicuously. Waiters in black suits with tails, were holding serving platters with tall flutes of champagne. She decided not to indulge, for her mind needed to be clear. Her body led her into the middle of the crowd; people were chatting and dancing gaily to the flow of the music.

"_You see anything?" _Natasha asked in her ear.

"No sign of our bogey yet. How is Steve?"

"_Still looking out the window since you left. His eyes were wider then the moon. You know, you shouldn't have done that."_ Natasha scolded.

"Oh that was only half of what I could do, he'll still have to wait for my other tricks."

Faye smiled; of course she had to pull Steve's leg. It was sometimes fun to tease others in the slightest bit. Her blue iris' were back to picking through the crowd and she saw the quickest flash of black hair. It got her started on the move until she was led out of the sea of people. She found herself staring at a large staircase that led up to a balcony. It was the perfect place to be isolated, and to view the room at a large scale. She guessed he would be there and her shoes started to clack up the stone as she gripped the railing fiercely. The long trail of her dress was fluttering behind her as she moved in a rush; a good way to get noticed. She made it up to the top and was turning a pillar before a hand reached out and pulled her into a solid chest. A small squeak escaped her as she felt a chilly breath run down her exposed neck.

"Looking for someone?" He whispered.

She smirked. "I knew you would choose this spot."

He spun her around and she was faced with him in new attired, which she hated to admit; was rather attractive, "Am I so see through?"

"Not entirely. I think you wanted to be caught."

"Not yet." He dismissed, "Shall we dance first?" He hoisted her into him by her waist and cupped her hand in his. Faye was surprised in herself that she was able to keep up. It probably had to do with him being a fantastic lead.

Still, something in his eyes seemed off. He was cast out and empty, looking half angry and half dejected. His eyes couldn't take her in fast enough as they combed over her whole body. She took the chance to memorize him as well; for SHIELD's sake of course, or that was what she was telling herself. Green, he was made to live in green and the scarf he was wearing, well, she was tempted to reach out and steal it for her-self to keep. No doubt his scent would be laced in it and it could loll all of her sense's into sleep on an off night. Her mind was boggled to think of how he acquired a suit, or maybe he had used magic, not that it mattered.

His deceivingly soft voice broke her investigations of him, though he seemed to hold a small grin in satisfaction from catching her, "Blue, how you always looked so lovely in blue, Halios."

She scowled at the name. "Why do you call me that?"

"Because it is who you are, even if you have forgotten." He dipped her down before she could reply and the rush of air made her gasp before he brought her back up.

"How do I know you?" She asked short of breath. She was briefly aware of the crowd down below but none were watching their own private waltz at the top.

He grinned, "There is nothing for it, if I tell you now." He seemed. . .sad somehow, like she had been gone from his life a terribly long time.

Her tone softened in remorse. "I have harmed you in some way. You cannot deny that what I see."

His grip seemed harsh on her for a moment and she winced slightly as his nails dug into her hip, "You still talk such sweet melodies of sympathy. I noticed you have more to grip onto now; not an indecent change I will admit. I quite like how you feel."

The music stopped but he still clung to her between the song changes. Even in her heels, he still was a tad bit taller in height and he leaned in ever so slowly. His forehead pressed against her own made her eyes snap shut in an automatic response. This had happened before, hadn't it? She tried racking her brain for blank spots that wouldn't fill, "Tell me you want me." He whispered, his voice cracked and wavered for something of want from her.

Her heart was starting to hammer in her chest as it leapt ahead in the new tune that floated below. Her body certainly wanted him, but her head and heart had no helpful answers to provide. They were holding each other close. In the time between their dance and now, her hands had wrapped around his back as his snaked around her waist possessively. "Always." She spoke gently, like a flute in the night.

She let her one hand travel up his straight back as she leaned in carefully onto his lips. As she suspected, he replied in an instant and he made aggressive drags from her breathe; like all the sins of their past was being shared between that kiss. His tongue tasted the gloss of her lips, savoring the silky fill of them as she kept up with his thin, soft ones. The dull grey that had separated them had been blown away in that moment in an explosion of color, as he claimed her again as his own. Faye lived in the feel of his dominant tugs on her hips with his hands as well as his teeth on her bottom lip. The pads of his fingers were probably leaving grooves in her skin, not that she at all minded. They wandered up and down the length of her strong arms and back down to her hips again. Her need was great, as wetness and heat stirred in her loins, calling him home. It was imperfect timing, but she knew this alive passion had to come to a close, and he seemed too eager in it to stop. He was getting drunk off of her mouth, and his silver tongue left flakes of gold for her to cherish in its wake. They both were making mews and moans that were lost in an echo down the corridor. It was becoming distracting but she quickly moved her free hand under her dress and found the small dagger she had placed there. Her hand trailed up his back slowly and she made a quick jab under his rib.

He shoved her back instantly and she stumbled to balance in her heels. Her ankle had rolled and it stung from pressure as she gritted her teeth. A small sound of pain emitted from his swollen lips as he pulled out the small dagger. The blood smeared the ground as he casted it aside. He glared at her until she felt fear in replace of her sexual starvation, "You ruined our fun."

"A necessary evil I think." She countered, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"You are turning into a burden for me." He mumbled. "I can no longer go easy on you if you intend to halt my plans."

"I never asked for you to go easy." Her knuckles started to glow with white light as she made ready to strike him, "I can handle a little rough."

He groaned, "You have no idea how tempting that sounds."

Her cheeks flushed pinker than the blush that was already painted there. "Enough with that, my mission is for you to leave quietly, and I do not intend to stain my perfect record."

"Well, then I apologize for having to cause you so much difficulty."

She felt a prick hit the back of her neck and the Loki standing before her vanished. He was now behind her, with a needle pricking into her flesh. He pushed down the plunger and the contents emptied into her vein. Dammit, she cursed; it looked like he could make copies of himself. She should have been more prepared, but his damn charms had gotten to her and broke almost every barrier she had presented. He cradled her as her knees started to give way and he eased her onto the cold floor until she was huddled together. His face came into her fading field of view and he was brushing stray locks of hair away from her face, hushing small words of muffled comfort. Her eyes were flapping shut, fighting the sedative he had injected her with. The struggles she put up were in vain and soon everything was black.

"I am not sorry for that. You are becoming quite the distraction Halios, and I can no longer carry you with me." He whispered in grief.

He placed a cold kiss onto her sleeping forehead before he rose. His being felt flustered and he doubted if anything would sooth his ruffled feathers this night. Halios was safely asleep and away from harm now. He felt the need to protect his good image in her, and could not have her awake to witness what he was about to do. After all, he thought it was all fun and games, but she never would. As he started his descent from the stairs, he felt like he was leaving apart of himself behind. He wasn't just walking away from her this time; he was doing it forever.

* * *

**Oh we all know that is a lie. After all, it is what Loki is famous for and him walking away from Halios seems a tad far fetched! More Germany still to come as well as Faye's powers! Reviews yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Azura Soul Reaver: He's just silly!**

**WillowDamon17: Definitely not but it will be interesting to see him try.**

**Lady Nightlord: A nice thing to go to sleep to I'm sure! He is one fine looking ass and Faye sees something in him still. Yeah, they both were kind of being evil so it was payback!**

**littlenerd: I was happy to write that too!**

**ashINwonderland: Yep, I don't like him full out jerk face either! Thor is up next chapter!**

**Starcrier: So stressful those two are! I am getting to some pretty exciting parts from the movie those so it's all good!**

**Only-eyes-for-Riddick: Yep, the last one to join and he's the one who knows her!**

**Calliope's Inspiration: Nope, most certainly not! Its tough writing action scenes but I hope everyone understands her powers!**

**StepiLady: Never forever! Yep, I was glad Hulk did that too, it was necessary!**

**TT012: Steve is such a cutie! Had to get some of their passion going again and now that Loki is with them for a bit I can pick up on both their feelings! Yep I want to get started on her memory soon so we just need Thor to join the team and we're all good!**

**Fat Old Sun: I have not forgotten that thing yet and Loki will bring it up to her again soon!**

**LOKI IS KING: Loved the dance and kiss, which was a spur of the moment type thing! His evil ass can try and walk away but it ain't gonna work!**

**EffEDont: What a pair they are, attacking each other! Germany, such fun to write!**

**TearStainedAshes: Yes I am waiting for her to remember too! He really does need some loving after all he has went through and hopefully Faye is up to the task!**

**AshwoodDraven88: Man I am bad at writing in Cliff's sometimes! Glad I have you roped in, and the memories are still waiting to be found!**

**Mrs Scarlett: Thank you and yummy display pic! Umm Viking!**

**Tibble: Glad you read all of my first one too and I want to try and stay away from an ending like that again!**

**xxyangxx2006: Glad you are a fan of everything that's going on right now! I love this series and I really want to add a third story yet too! Everyone is waiting for her memories and I promise I will be getting to it! As for Loki's real lover, Sigyn was his wife in mythology but of course I'm changing things up here!**

**Harleyluv: I am glad both stories seem to be happening in different universes, it's hard writing for the same guy with a different girl but I am trying my best! I just had to have Loki make some form of retaliation after she stabbed him and the needle did seem mysterious and hot! Boy they have a lot to discuss and Loki is not walking away that easy!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Yep dancing was something they never had the fortune of doing in my last story and I am making up for any lost gaps. Of course she stabbed him and ruined the moment but that's all the fun and Loki jabbed her with a needle so their even now!**

**Durimu: Glad it is a delicious rate and I hope you enjoy!**

**morbidly-funny: More badass moments to come from all and her and Loki still have so much to talk about it's crazy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Faye awoke with a jolt. The sedative that had been injected into her body was weak and her strength was able to fight it off quickly. Her head lolled to the side as she struggled to sit up. It was difficult to get a heavy intake of air as she choked before coming back from her diluted senses. Her hands rested in her lap and she found something there. It was silky between her fingers and she lifted it up to her vision. The emerald scarf that had hung loosely around his neck had been bestowed to her; perhaps as forgiveness token? She wasn't sure of anything other then the beauty it held. The gold tassels and intricate design somehow suited his eloquent personified character. She took an inhale of his scent, making her mind foggy and corrupt of his being. Keeping the souvenir, she tied it loftily around her neck as she stood slowly. She gazed around the plaza, but no more people were present there. It looked like the wreckage of the RMS Titanic, only without the water. The crowd had made to flee in a hurry; it was obvious with such many cares and priceless objects left behind in the chaos. Faye could still hear it; the horrific cries of people running like it were an inferno. Her body was almost fully recovered from the opiate and she galloped down the stairs in her heels to find Loki.

The shrieks of people running in terror, led her outside to the streets. She scanned the crowd for Loki and was able to see him reverting back to his Asgardian armor in a magical fashion. Her eyes couldn't fathom the fear and dysfunction he was able to instill. An oncoming car was turned over by his magical scepter, and she wondered how it had slipped her mind that the very walking stick he had with him had been the weapon. A hissing noise was created in her ear and she remembered Natasha. "This is Faye, I copy."

"_Christ what happened to you? I had lost all trace and signal of you for a good twenty minutes."_ Natasha growled out frustration.

No thanks to Loki, she thought sardonically. "Is Steve ready? Because on the ground here, things are turning frantic and I am going to need the assistance of Captain America."

"_I'll have him in the ground in minutes."_

Faye hoped that was fast enough, at any rate, she wasn't sure if she could handle Loki alone. Her body started to change as Loki was cornering in the civilians.

"You will kneel before me." He ordered firmly. Innumerable images of Loki starting appearing around every corner like flies and the humans were sheep sent to the slaughter. In ball gowns and evening dresses, the women were quivering in fear while the men held onto them in reassured comfort; though none was to be provided. He looked as some form of harbinger of death, horns of the devil and a brandishing smile. Thin lipped and hands like wolf paws, he stood before them in misplaced might, "I said...KNEEL!"

The people cowered in fear like bovine and they all looked to Loki with small, empty eyes; the lights had all gone out in their lavished pupils. Above them, he relished in his own attempts' to feel empowered. It was at this moment that Faye realized she did not fault or hate him; she pitied him. Had this all been a ploy to feel like a chancellor to his own flaws; to force lower beings to understand him? Faye had to grit her teeth as she prepared to knock him off his high horse.

"Is not this, simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjection, the bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy and in a mad scramble for power, for identity, you were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Faye watched, mortified as an elderly fellow slowly began to rise in protest, "Not to men like you."

Loki kept up his Cheshire cat grin, "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you." He replied boldly.

"Look to your elder people." Loki commanded as he raised the staff in hand, "Let him be an example."

Faye started to bolt in front of the man but a blur of red, white and blue beat her to the chance. "Captain!" She called in excitement. It distracted Loki for a brief second to hear her voice again.

Loki's powered surge backfired off of Steve's shield and sent the God flying. Faye floated above the crowd now; glowing like a beacon, engulfed in white light. Her clothes had all disappeared off her form and she was simply a lithe body with no distinctive features, only her curves were in sight to signify her gender. Her eyes glowed white with no ring color of iris, and she had a beaming smile to give to the doughty hero as he watched in rebellious disbelief.

"Faye?" Steve asked cautiously.

"It is me." She confirmed.

"You look like the sun." He said flabbergasted, "I am impressed."

"I thought you would be." She agreed while turning her attention to Loki, who was standing up to regain his pride.

The group started to dissipate around them and there was only the battle, "You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier." Loki sneered in delight, "The man out of time." He stood at his full height; impressive and striking. He kept up that disconcerting smile; emulous and proud.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve said lightly.

It was then that Natasha flew in with the jet, hovering close to where Faye was in the air. Natasha gave her a nod through the window before turning on the speaker and summoning out the gun, _"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."_

Faye closed her eyes in despair as Loki was having none of it. He fired his weapon at the jet in which Natasha only had a small time to maneuver out of the way. Cap led in an assault first and Faye had little time to soar down to their level and join the fight. Loki was flexible and stealth when avoiding Steve's thrusts and blows with his shield. He was purposefully antagonizing Steve into the fight. The heavy heaves Captain put forth were countered with strikes from the sharp end of the scepter. Faye felt her hands increase in heat as all the power she was channeling was ready to burst forth.

"Loki, stop!" She ordered in a lucid voice.

He sniffed arrogantly, "Not now, not after coming so far. Even you cannot stop me." He sent a blue burst of energy at her as she deflected it with her hand, using her powers to absorb the blow.

She felt doleful as she looked upon him. He was astonished by her preternatural powers; like he had never expected something like that to come from her, "Your torrid powers will never stop me Halios; I have always been above you. Every weakness that burns in your heart is known to me; you are an impaired being, brought down by the filth you surround yourself with. Why fight this perilous battle when you could be a Queen?"

She shook her head. "I would never join such a scorned and battered purpose. You are alone."

His face turned stoic as his black eyes lost all of the green that was once there. He was preparing to attack again and she would not allow it. The whiteness she was casting was blinding now and he staggered back in awe at her prowess. She hurdled a blast of light at him and he went flying backwards onto the paved ground. Cap was already to fight again and he threw his shield in a spinning action at Loki's chest as the God stood. The two started to engage in a physical conquest as Loki sent Steve back with a mighty blow. Loki was after him with his scepter as Steve defended with his shield. They moved incredible fast; kick after kick and the punches were thrown with force. The shield was flying like a hurricane at Loki as he cast it asunder with a strike of his staff. Cap stood up in a rush to avoid the oncoming power of the God but he was stayed when Loki forced him down with the edge of the scepter.

"Kneel." He growled angrily.

"Not today!" Steve cried as he jumped up with a spinning kick.

Faye flew into the retreat of the jet with Natasha as the continued battle rolled on below. They needed a plan to grab Loki and she would have to be the one to do so if Steve's strength started to wane, "What she would do?" Natasha asked.

Faye stood determined, "I might have to take him myself, Steve isn't going to be able to last forever."

"That guys all over the place." Natasha said bluntly. Loki was surrounding the perimeter with copies of himself and it was hard to keep track of which one Captain was fighting.

The overhead speakers started to whine before music was blaring out of them profusely, "_Agent Romanoff, you miss me?"_

Natasha's eyes closed in irritation for a moment before she shook her head. Faye did not recognize the man's voice; it was playful with hint of mockery and confidence. "Who is that?" She asked.

"Trouble." Natasha droned.

On the ground, Steve was on his back as he heard the music come on from the P.A. system. Loki froze in mid-action as well, as rocket of light came flying passed the jet and directly targeting the God. A blast of energy surged and Loki was sent flying back onto the stone steps as a solid man of metal landed beside Steve. His suit was flashy red and gold while an eerie glow emitted from the face and chest. Faye had not seen anything like it before. Cap stood beside him with his shield and suit in tact.

"Make a move reindeer games." An impressive set of weapons were trained on the God as their new alley pinned Loki down with languid calmness.

Seeing his defeat, Loki held up his hands as his armor started to dematerialize off his form. He sat back with grim satisfaction, and the fight was far from over, "Good move." The stranger commented as his weapons collapse back into his suit.

Steve was out of breath as he spoke, "Mr. Stark."

"Captain." He greeted back.

Natasha was landing the jet and Faye booked out of the hatch to check on Steve. "Are you alright?" She breathed as she came up to him.

He coughed, "Just a few bruises but I'll heal." She gave him a light hug to which he returned. Loki was seeing red as he watched them. His lips twitched slightly as he stood when the tin man put a hand on him. Forcing him to stand in their little reunion was torture enough. He moved passed Halios with a saturnine expression.

"Hey starlight, did you get too close to the sun?" The man asked Faye as she released Steve.

She pulled a face while staring at his solid face plate, "Excuse me?"

"I saw you coming a mile away; thought you were a streetlight."

"Oh...thank you. Who are you?"

His face plate came off, revealing a man with dark hair and tanned features. He had light facial hair that dusted his upper lip and chin, and teasing brown eyes that were dark like chocolate. He was raising an incredulous eyebrow, "You're kidding right?" Her face remained blank, "You really don't know who I am?"

Faye felt herself grow hot in embarrassment. "Should I?"

Natasha let out a sigh from the side, "Don't pick on her Tony, she's a little behind on the scope of things."

"I'll say." He mumbled, "Alright, let's get Rudolph out of here."

The man called Tony, pushed Loki hard on his shoulder to get him going. Loki glared mildly as he moved on his own accord. Faye was the last to get on as they loaded up and took off for the Helicarrier. Steve and Natasha had fixed Loki down into a seat on the plane while everyone else stood an awkward step away from him. All the masks were off and Faye was back to looking as a regular human in her ballroom clothing. Steve was looking at her oddly and it made her snap in annoyance. "What?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare, I just keep thinking of how different you look now."

"Where did you get that scarf?" Tony interrupted, "It looks like it belongs to a man."

Faye felt her eyebrows hit her hairline. After she had transformed, she had forgotten the thing until now. She took it off her neck harshly and made to recoil as she held it at arms length. "Here take it." She offered to them.

"Thanks." Tony snatched it from her hand and wiped his forehead and face with it, "It gets hot in this thing."

Loki was silently fuming as he grinded his teeth, not speaking a word. Faye couldn't bring herself to look at him now. Things had happened that night had she had no reason why they did. First the kiss, which she had been an active part of; she was full of contrite for that. He than abandoned her on the balcony from the sleeping serum; it had angered her, but also peaked her interests. If he was so adamant on getting rid of her, why had he asked her to join his side; and as his Queen? She wanted answered and be damned the consequences of getting them, "So Starlight-" Tony began.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She huffed.

He shrugged, "That's who you are now." He shook his head, slightly distracted, "Did you meet someone you particularly enjoyed at the party?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked as her eyes narrowed on him.

"Just referring to your bruised lip; it looks like someone was enjoying herself."

She looked at the ground immediately. No reason to tell anyone she had been taken out prematurely by the enemy. If she glanced at Loki now, her face would give it all away, "Stark, leave Faye alone." Natasha snapped, and it finally brought silence.

Loki sat like a stone; observing it all. In the short time he had observed them; he felt he knew them all inside and out. The one called Stark was garrulous and shallow; overly confident in his abilities to win at every situation. The red haired woman, Natasha, well Barton had saved him all the trouble of studying her. And of course there was the Captain; Loki knew he himself was acting petulant, but he hated how Halios was so close with him. If she favored someone so opposite of himself, it was a wonder she had ever loved him. He froze momentarily at the word love; they had never said it to each other; he had never wanted to. Perhaps she hadn't either. Nothing had gone right in retrospect with her tonight. It was clear that they would be on facing sides against one another. Why he had even asked if she would be his Queen, had still left him puzzling. He tried to play it off that he would never miss her, if she was out of his life. But that was just another lie, wasn't it? For a moment, his warmongering thoughts had diminished when he felt he had her back, but even she wasn't enough; not any more. The kiss they had shared was black and hollow; no emotions were shared, just hunger and lust to a memory that floated away. The most difficult thing about the war was losing and his path would lead to one loss no matter his choice. He had made the decision which was letting her go, and it was like drowning on the inside. The devotion he once had was gone, and he no longer wanted to have the burden of caring. She would always be his and never again.

* * *

**So Loki seems to think it is over, just because she said no to him. He really needs to get her to remember and he has to stop the self-pity! Thor is coming next chapter and I can hardly wait! Reviews yeah!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lornaa: Yes, jealous Loki is the best, I just have to write for him that way!**

**WillowDamon17: Oh, he has such bad luck, and even worse timing! No way will he pass her up though and I think he wanes easily when it comes to her!**

**ashINwonderland: Yep he enters here, and he gets quite a chunk of time next chapter when they have a conversation together, so exciting!**

**LilyMarielle: I know, I make Loki have the worst luck in the world, the poor guy! I love when I can make emotional impacting sentences, and I was glad the last two lines were like a punch in the gut, though I hope the damage isn't permanent! **

**Starcrier: Yes, I expanded for Thor to get a lot of next chapter too, he and Halios have much to discuss!**

**morbidly-funny: Glad her power was awesome, it was hard to come up with. Thor enters and he is here to stay now!**

**TeddyBearSunshineJoy54: Totally cool, you review when you have time! Glad people still love my OC, and three cheers for Thor to enter!**

**littlenerd: I know, she needs a hit in the head or something!**

**StepiLady: Nope, Loki has no idea why she left, so he assumes it was because she didn't love him anymore, what a silly face! I know, Thor was such a badass when he came into it, I was like WOW, what an entrance!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: I love their romance moments and I want to get more of those in her if I can! Thor is going to be a big part for sure; I have a conversation for them lined up next chapter already! Yep, she needs to be his Queen alright ;)**

**Harleyluv: I have lots lined up for her and Thor already and it will be great. Haha, the scarf thing just felt like another Tony moment, he really has no respect sometimes! I love a full house at the theatre and it was fun how the audience laughed along with every joke! Yep, I feel bad targeting Steve, but he's such a cutie it was bound to happen! I will keep hinting at Loki's jealousy, big question is, will he finally snap?**

**EffEDont : Oh he is jealous alright! Haha, that's all he needs, is a good smack from Thor to get him happy again!**

**Calliope's Inspiration: I loved Loki's face there too, he looked like a lost puppy! Damn right, all the ladies want a man willing to fight for what he wants and he needs to get back in the ring!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: I really do make his life a living Hell don't I?**

**xxyangxx2006: Glad her power was badass, and I too get grrr moments at Loki' issues! If he knew of all of his fan girls, he would not have had self-esteem issues I can guarantee you that! Haha, I just imagined his face, running from a group of horny fan girls o_0 Starlight seemed fitting and there is a song called that title too by the Neverending White lights, I recommend it! **

**TT012: Yes, the shake down once the truth happens will be a huge eye opened for both of them! Thor coming in, and I am sooo excited he has finally joined the story!**

**SilentShadow of Mountain Clan: Glad the movie is still visible in this though once I'm at the Helicarrier scene, I will be making a lot of my own changes for the sake of the story! Your wish has been granted, they talk again! And boo yay for Thor!**

**LOKI IS KING: He will be back to being bad ass again, because the Helicarrier parts coming and him in prison was just too good!**

**Magduska Loki: I love Loki paired with Sigyn too, even though it probably seems like I make her an antagonist or something! I have read lots of their stories, I just found it difficult to write one myself! Glad my OC seems to be a good exception to the pairing, and I will gladly continue to write!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

The jet was cast into eerie silence; it seemed strange that someone such as Loki could keep so quiet. Faye sat opposite of him while Steve and Tony stood by the cockpit. The sky was velvety purple and black like dried blood and it went well with the dreary feeling that crept up on everyone from the shadows. She tried to engage in whatever he was feeling, but his face was blank and he would stare directly back at her, almost through her. Faye knew deep down something had awoken from a prolonged sleep. She had been romantically involved with this man for a time; had shared in intimacy and emotions that only two lovers can connect with. It made her wonder, why she had ever left him. Sure his persona led her to believe he was a twisted cad, but perhaps she was at fault for that. The flash of his green eyes had scoped her body with such vigor; it almost felt like the ghost of hands running down her skin. The smell of dirt and moisture came to mind; an outdoor world that was filled in abundance of trees and leaves under a starry sky. Had she been there before?

"_Has he saying anything?"_ It was Fury's voice over the radio and Faye's ears perked to it.

"Not a word." Natasha replied grimly.

"_Get him here, we're low on time."_ Fury ordered before the line fizzled out.

Stark was eyeing Loki with distrust; he was a short man but with amble amount of voice that made him a good leader, or at best, an obnoxious problem. Faye wondered if he was ill, seeing that glow in his chest made her clutch at her own in security. Steve was standing still, but he might as well have been pacing with the growing look anxiety on his face. He seemed plagued by the presence Loki brought to the table and he turned his back away from the precarious situation.

"I don't like it." Faye heard him mumble to Stark.

Tony quirked a brow, "What, rock of ages giving up so easily?"

"I don't remember it being that easy." Steve replied.

Faye watched Loki's expression change lightly, and knew he was listening with at least mild interest. "Be quiet, both of you." She hushed to them as she stood up.

Tony took a step back to observed her, "What, are you feeling left out?"

Faye had it figured that Tony always had swift comebacks and it was better to ignore them and trudge on. "He is listening to you. Words can take you to dark places if they are used against you gentlemen." She warned.

"Faye, did you remember something about him?" Steve asked lightly.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Loki's eye flash to them momentarily in interest. "I have had brief visions, and senses, at least enough to alert me to him."

"Faye? That's your name?" Tony quipped with a disgruntled look.

"Yes, do you see a problem with it?" She asked hotly.

"A little too Lord of The Rings for me."

"He calls her Halios." Natasha piped in.

So much for relying on friends, she thought with a closed lip, "Well it suits you. You're like the sun and glow like a halo, yep, I'm calling you that now." Tony concluded.

"Wonderful." She added flatly. "I thought my name was Starlight?"

"Your superhero name is." He grinned.

"I'm not a superhero Mr. Stark." He only shrugged in response.

A flash of lightening across the sky had everyone jolt back, "Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked to no one in particular. The weather had been cleared before they left, and this was no queer storm that was striking them now.

The jagged cracks of light exploded in a shocking display of power. The shapes of the clouds became mystified before they were cast into darkness by the vanishing of the bolts. Deep rumbles were drumbeats on the side of the jet and the turbulence shook the floor below them. Faye grabbed her head in pain for a moment; a vision of something too familiar arose and was gone as quick as the lightening flashes.

"Jesus, ah, Halios your nose is bleeding." Tony deducted as he tried her new name for the first time. He seized her by her shoulders to help her stand straight.

She was quick to brush the use of the name aside as her fingertips graced her upper lip. A small tear of silky blood was falling and she frowned. "Shit." She mumbled while Steve passed her a used cloth for a tissue; it was the decrepit scarf again. The poor thing had been used up beyond recognition already.

Loki was sitting up like a rod in his seat; his frame was tense and skittish like a mouse, "What's the matter, scared of a little lightening?" Steve jeered.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." He admitted openly. It was the first words he had spoken, and Faye confessed that she missed the sound of his pure voice; like silk and honey.

The three of them shared an uncertain look; though Faye was still holding the cloth to her nose. She pulled it away from her face, and the flowing of blood had ceased. She cast it aside before the jet plunged in the sky. A heavy weight had dispersed itself on top of the roof and the additional passenger made the flight pattern falter. The jet started to lurch from side to side and both Faye and Steve stumbled while Tony made a grab for his helmet. The wings fought hard to straighten out as Natasha worked the controls. Faye watched as Tony made a break to open the back hatch, and it allowed for the intruder to come aboard.

He was mighty in size; robust and strong, a true giant made to battle. A mane of golden blond hung from his head in tresses while his blue eyes were angered in determination. A noble cape of red followed behind his charge, and his target was clearly aimed at Loki; the fear in his green eyes was evident. Stark was approaching the new adversary too casually and he paid for it with a swift blow from stone hammer he was carrying. He paused when he saw Faye kneeling down by Tony's side.

"Halios?" He cried in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" She said as her head snapped to him. Their eyes locked for a moment and she thought she knew this man.

He paused to look between Loki and her to make a connection before he reached for the slick devil himself. In his narrow size, Loki was easily overcome by the brute force and his body was like a ragdoll in the man's arms. They flew out of the hatch and were cast into the night, leaving chaos in the wake of the jet. Faye was left stunned into silence once more, as she was once again called under the name of Halios.

Tony pushed himself off of the jet floor, his armor made a dull thud as he stood up from after being aggressively torn down. His body language showed he was peeved and annoyed; there was nothing else to judge on because his face was covered, "Who the hell was that guy." He mumbled.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha called out as she tried to steady the jet, "He called Faye, Halios too."

"Do you think he's friendly?" Steve asked, as he reverted back into his Captain America mask.

"It doesn't matter, if he frees Loki, or kills him, the tesseract is lost." Iron man was making his way to the open hatch, ready to make a move, only Cap didn't seem to agree, "Stark, we need a plan of attack!" He cried.

"I have a plan; attack." With that, Stark threw himself from the jet and went rocketing after the Asgardian's into the blustery wind. The gusts made everything a blind ruckus and Faye felt her dress floating around like a flag on the fourth of July.

Cap froze for a moment before he started to strap on a parachute and gear, "I'd sit this one out Cap." Natasha recommended.

"I don't see how I can." He was so earnest and bold; like a knight from an old tale.

Natasha was watching over her shoulder, "These guys come from legend, they're basically Gods."

"There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Faye watched with reverence as Steve took the plunge from the jet. She rushed over to the edge and watched him fall into darkness, until only the clouds were visible again, "Should I go after them?" She asked aloud.

"We need to get Loki back here for transport to the Helicarrier, but I'd advise you to use precaution. Don't let him fool you again Faye." Natasha instructed sternly.

"I have got it covered." She nodded once and threw herself from the aircraft, her shoes falling off her feet as she went.

Her body started to glow and she was shooting down like a beam of light. Her white iris's searched the endless sky as she fell, trying to pinpoint Loki's location. He was a shadow, looming over a cliff that jutted out of the landscape. Below him, he was observing in light humor as Tony battled with the thunder God. As a glowing ball of light, she tackled him down onto his back and they rolled into the dust and dirt, it kicking up a wave storm before they both stilled. Her body shifted back into a human shape and she was puffing on air on top of him.

"You have terrible aim." He said scornfully while pushing her off him lightly.

They both sat up on the cliff, dirty and bruised. She watched him carefully as he kept his gaze away from her, "Who is he?" She asked out of breath.

"Thor; you are wondering how he knows your true name, are you not?" He finally glanced at her, distant yet familiar.

"There are many answers you hold about me I think; he is just another key to the puzzle."

"You are from Asgard, not Midgard." He stated bluntly.

"How did I get here?" She whispered.

He looked at her with a hurt and cruel expression, "You left us."

"You mean, I left you." She countered.

He turned away with a flaming face that showed his bitter embarrassment. It was all the truth she needed to confirm her latest thoughts, but he would not say more. He stood up gruffly, and almost stumbled in a hurry like he wanted to distance himself. She watched as he paced, a hollow expression masking whatever else he was feeling, "Are you here to take me back?"

"I have to Loki." She came up beside him in her bare feet, and put her hands around his wrists. He was quite taller than her now, and she felt he would swallow her whole with his large body. Gently he pulled one hand from her grasp, and she staggered back as he reached for her. The look he gave her was to provide her with comfort and she waned, allowing trust to enter between them. His nimble fingers found the clip in her hair and he unclasped it, allowing her waves to flow free.

"You should never have your hair constricted; it looks far better this way." He murmured while allowing his hand to comb through the locks.

The corners of her lips twitched and she gave a half smile. "I will remember that for a later time."

"Why is it so difficult to distance myself from you?" His voice was pleading.

"Only you have that answer I am afraid. I have a question I'd like to ask, and it has to be now, in private."

He raised his eyebrow, "In private, those are the best questions."

His mischievous look had her swooning and she had to collect herself to continue. "Why did you kiss me, before in the gala?"

"Why did you kiss me back?" He retorted.

She huffed irritably. "Dammit, would you give me a straight up answer for once?"

He chuckled as if he was beside himself, "Because I had not felt that feeling in such a long time. It was like living in forever again and I would not miss an opportunity when it presents itself."

"You mean to say, we have done that before?" Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt like a naïve girl; something her SHIELD training had taught her to suppress.

"Oh we have such a history; it is pity that has fogged your mind. Do think hard to remember lovely Halios." He brushed her hair back and placed a kiss on her forehead; it was colder than the very winds around them.

Her mouth was opened to reply but the streaming light from the jet had her mind frozen, as Natasha flew in to take them back. A brawl was happening down below and there was no time to stall with the enemy right in their hands. Faye watched his back turn and sidle back into the aircraft. Her mind was ceasing with concern; he was going too willingly and the smirk he held on his lean face was disconcerting. She sat across from him while Natasha was shouting orders and radioing Fury back with the current sitch. He was watching her and she held his stare right back. It was so uncomfortable to the point that he rarely blinked to keep up the habit. She was starting to remember; her brain spasms and noise bleed had been the trigger and he had spoon fed her a small amount of information as added fuel to the fire. The Helicarrier was vastly approaching now, and the night from Germany had come to an end. All that remained as a reminder was a bloodied piece of cloth that she had hoped to have kept if the fates had allowed it, but luck was a fickle thing, and it was not on her side.

* * *

**More Thor again next chapter, where he gets to have a conversation with Faye/Halios, whatever the hell we are calling her at this point! How will he react I wonder? No worries for my other story either, I will press on and things will be just the same as before. Reviews yeah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**littlenerd: Yep, though I have drifted from the movie a bit now because the Helicarrier scene starts to jump around a lot and I want to keep focused to Loki and Faye.**

**LOKI IS KING: Slower update but that's because of my other mess that needed fixing. Lot's more Thor here and Loki as well!**

**EffEDont: Yep, we are starting to gang up on her past now and that moves things forward for our dear Loki! He really needs a hug and a friend, the poor guy! He seems to have had an attitude check this chapter and he is ready to take on the challenge of Faye now!**

**SilentShadow of Mountain Clan: I am happy that my chapters are making sense with things that happened in the movie, though I think it sometimes happens by accident! **

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: I am glad you woke up to my story that must have been nice! Yes, Thor is fully inserted into this now and he and Faye have lots to talk about!**

**WillowDamon17: As a big friendly lug that he is, he will try to help anyway he can! Yep, Loki is starting to scheme more now and that's just fantastic!**

**Starcrier: The memory stuff is something I will focus on a lot now! And Tony, what a guy, I just love him for being a loud mouth super genius! **

**Azura Soul Reaver: Haha, that is true, always one for the mystery he is!**

**LilyMarielle: I am pleased everyone is glad she is starting to remember pieces now! Ah yes the kiss, I wonder how she will respond to the information of other _things_ that they have done!**

**morbidly-funny: For me, that was the hardest challenge to fit her into the plot and it seems to be working well! More memory lapses to come!**

**ashINwonderland: I was glad too, and more Thor in this, I think you will like his reaction!**

**xXBXx : Welcome and thank you!**

**Only-eyes-for-Riddick: Oh yes, they have so much to go over yet and she had only figured out the small truths! **

**Calliope's Inspiration: Haha, I wanted that scarf too! More Thor, and it was fun having him in this chapter!**

**xxyangxx2006: I always love to turn people onto new music and I was glad you enjoyed it! Yes, her getting her memories back may not be as easy as turning on a switch. I have lots planned for her and Thor yet, seeing as I am going to make the Helicarrier scenes my own from the movie. I will talk about my other story when I update for that one. **

**El-Mango: Oh I have many together moments planned for them yet as well as a third story. Glad you connected well with my OC, it is a pleasant thing to read!**

**DraggonflyMaiden: Yep, totally re-vamped her from the last time, she needed to be tough to survive out world!**

**nintend0fr33k: I have so many more moments planned for them and I hope you will love every one of them. They have been a fun couple to write for and I don't want to end it any time soon!**

**Harleyluv: Super Halios! Yes, Thor's reaction definitely differs from Loki's initial response. Haha, we laugh at Thor too often! Yes, I hated how Loki sat there like a bump on the log, so I decided to shake things up by throwing Faye down there on top of him (literally!) I have not seen that video but imma have to search it up now! I feel behind on this one actually because I had to fix the other one first (more on that later) I am glad you have an account now, they are great to organize things! **

**triphoprocker: I love welcoming new readers and I was glad you were able to catch up to us! I like to keep my plots full of different twists and warp original ideas if I can. I hated how I made that last one sad, but I won't do it again! I also have a third story planned for after yet, so lots to come. I love answering reviewers! It takes time, but everyone feels a part of the journey that way!**

**AshwoodDraven88: A valid point! It isn't just Faye affected now, the team will suffer the shock of the truth as well and I will get their opinions in on that yet too! Her past with Loki definitely has some ups and downs, and I look forward most to her reaction about the 'cough' outside in the woods story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

The Helicarrier hatch opened in the loading dock to accommodate their landing jet. Faye and Loki had not looked away from each other the entire trip. There was so much to say between them, yet the privacy they desperately called to was never available. Halios; she had to admit the name had charm and was not all bad, though she knew she was not that same person anymore. Could she ever be, well, that was the elephant in the room wasn't it? She made to unfasten him from his imprisonment of chains; her hand resting on his plated chest for a moment long enough for him to notice. His eyes gazed up at her and she returned the look before taking a step back.

"You book him in Faye; I have to check in with Fury." Natasha ordered as she walked by. She leaned in to Faye's ear while passing her, "I think he trusts you more anyways."

Faye felt her mood sour; when such things were said, she was unnerved, having the thought that people would assume she was aligned with Loki. She pulled out a pair of manacles for his hands before they were greeted with an assault crew, ready to lead in with him.

Loki smirked at the gesture; it was like a welcoming party. Halios was walking barefoot at his side, at some point her shoes had been lost and here she was now, padding along beside him. He remembered her distaste for shoes, and it was a habit that lived on through her without her acknowledgment or consent.

"I hope you do not have it planned for me to be in chains for too long." He said to her openly. What did he care if the idiots with guns heard? They were half life forms to him, and he cared little of their opinions on him.

"No, not at all; we have a cozy space to keep you instead." She said with a hand gesture; how very human.

"If I were with you, I do not think I would mind the chains." He added with a casual smirk.

"Stop it." She demanded through gritted teeth. "No one here is interested in your words." She was still a poor liar; her face was heated and her heart was hammering from his not so subtle hint. The perfect reaction he had been looking for.

"In time, it is all you will want, and I may not give it to you. These humans, ever reliant on their actions, they forget the need of words. Their language is harsh; surely you must have felt your ears dim from their speech."

She watched him curiously, always trying to figure him out. It was a look she never had to share with him before. Of course, he had not been so adamant on hiding the truth from her then and she was not so naïve now. Time had changed them both, yet he was not quick to complain about her differences. Her new supple form and moody temperament was rather attractive and it had him more than aroused. If only she could remember him, than all would be as it should. It was his side project, among every other task he was doing; she would make a fit Queen yet.

"Here is where I leave you." She said aloud.

His mood grew dim to have her leave his company so soon. It always seemed to be that way, her leaving him unexpectedly. Curse the Norns for trying to keep them apart, he would not have it. Forget trying to wash her away from his life; he wanted the whole thing, "You leave me helpless with these imbeciles?" He said with a disgruntled look to the men surrounding him.

"I must, for I have other things to which need my attention."

He gave a mock bow with his head while a smirk was plastered his face, "Than I shall miss you when you are gone. I always do."

Her eyes narrowed keenly on him. "You are not going to ask me to come visit you? No last attempts at begging?"

"A King never begs. Rightfully, I know I need not ask; you will come...you always do." With that final word, he turned his back on her and kept walking with the band of bastards that were charged with guarding him.

Faye hooked into the door of the science lab, where Bruce was watching Loki stride by without a flash of worry, "Peachy guy, he looks very friendly." Bruce deducted as Faye approached him.

She smiled lightly at his attempts to lighten the situation. "You have no idea. Fury is about to question him, if you want to come and observe on the bridge." She suggested.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to miss this for anything." Bruce agreed as he took his spectacles off of his aged eyes. He rubbed them, looking agitated and worn; but from what?

Faye led the way out of the lab, her bare feet making light smacking sounds on the metal floor below her. Her feet were growing numb and swollen without shoes and she'd need a change of outfit soon. It was not following protocol to be dressed unpractical, and Fury would likely blow a fuse at the sight. Bruce was silent beside her; she did not know him well and he was probably just as shy as she was when forced into an awkward conversation.

"Any luck with the tesseract?" She decided it was a practical place to start.

"Not yet, and I highly doubt this guy will give anything. He seems pretty relaxed for a guy who was just bagged by the enemy."

"I feel the same; in fact, I am counting on something bad to happen. Do not say such negative things on the bridge though; SHIELD will assume we have the answer now that Loki is captured."

"You know, considering you work for SHIELD, you seem different than the other agents I have met."

"Thank you." It was a compliment to her, even if that was not the intended purpose. To be seen as an individual and not just another agent of the collectivized group.

The bridge doors were opened as they came upon them. Faye spotted Steve first, he was unmasked and sitting at the table along with Natasha and the broad warrior. She and Bruce entered before the warrior noticed her and smiled widely. Her eyes widened as he charged at her and heaved her up in his arms with a mighty embrace. The others at the table sat up at the display and the agents turned away from their work momentarily to watch as the gruff man swung her around the room.

"I knew it was you!" He laughed as he held her in the air.

She put her arms firmly on his shoulders as she gasped in his tight hold. "Can you put me down please?"

He chuckled again before sobering up and letting her touch back down on her feet. She stumbled for a moment before getting her bearings straight and looking up to see the God, beaming from ear to ear. He looked jovial like a child even though he was very masculine in his physique. He looked at her with familiarity and worship, "Halios, how I know it is you. You are even bare footed like I still remember."

Everyone was looking at her feet now, but she wanted to argue that it was merely a coincidence; her shoes had fallen off when she leapt from the jet previously. "Forgive me, but I must plead ignorance. I do not know who you are."

His face grew serious, "It is Thor. Surely you have not been gone that long. We are friends; us and the warriors three. We have thought about you everyday since you vanished."

"Vanished? I suppose I cannot argue that I am this Halios, for Loki has recognized me also. I have no memory of any of you though; or even of myself."

He came up to her and placed both hands on her face, "I feared this. You have had your memories erased by someone."

"Who would have done such a thing?" She whispered.

Thor looked grim, and she realized his care to be true, "I do not have those answers. We never wanted to believe you were gone, especially Loki; he searched endlessly to find you."

"For me? But...why?" She breathed out.

"You love each other." He said warmly.

"What?" Natasha and Steve added from behind. Bruce kept quiet as he observed the situation, but the other two looked flabbergasted. To Faye, it was the conformation she had been looking for. "I think we should have this conversation at a later time." She said gently to Thor while covering his large hands with her small ones.

He nodded, "Then later we shall."

"Fury is entering the holding cell." Maria announced as she took command of the bridge.

Everyone pulled in a seat at the table except Thor and Bruce who opted to stand. Faye sat next to Steve, his presence seemed distant now and she could guess why. The monitors built into the table were turned on and the sound was in check as they watched Fury enter the room of Loki's new prison. He was locked in tight in the oppressive cage, still looking mildly amused at how petty SHIELD was treating this subject. He was a tall frame that loomed in the middle; an odd fit to what lay around him.

"Incase its unclear." Fury's voice was loud as he began the interrogation, "You try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass" The trap door below Loki's feet opened and he peered over the edge with a twinge of curiosity and concern. The wind from below the Helicarrier was blowing fiercely below him and only a hard grave waited at the bottom.

"Thirty-thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap; you get how this words." Fury demanded as he shut the controls down, "Ant...boot." It was the same analogy Faye had heard Loki use before, only the roles were reversed now.

Loki chuckled aloud; it was a haunting sound that beat off the walls of the glass, "It is an impressive cage; not built I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger." Fury rebuked.

"Oh, I've heard. A mindless beast, that makes play he is still a man." His eyes were trained on the camera as he was well aware that the conversation was not a private one.

Everyone looked at Bruce as he gave a wry smile, knowing full well that SHIELD did not trust the Hulk. The words of Loki ran loud and clear in everyone's head. He had little hopes of them all banding together as a team and it wasn't such a hard thing to doubt, "How desperate are you that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury said with a snarl, "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill because it's fun; you have made me very desperate. You might not be glad you did."

Loki continued to taunt Fury, the words that were meant to lay a guilt trip were doing little good to a man who had lost all of his morals, "It burns you to have come so close. To have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power; and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury's upper lip twitched, "Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

Faye looked deep into Loki's face as he walked up to the camera; for a moment, she felt they were seeing each other through the lens before the feed cut out, "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce joked with a bob of his shoulders.

Faye stood from the table as they started discussing the matters of Loki and the tesseract. To her, the words were old news and she needed a moment to be stagnant. No one seemed to take notice of her leaving presence as she snuck out the door. They were probably all filled with distrust for her now; she knew it from the look on their faces. She was scowling before passing Stark coming up the hall, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" He jested.

"You just missed the show." She countered.

He twitched his nose with a blank look, "No fun watching others; I like to make my own."

It broke her foul mood with a small smile. "Well, go easy on them in there."

"Can't make any promises." He called over his shoulder.

His voice soon vanished as she found herself traveling back to her small quarters alone. She wanted to change out of the dress already. It was no longer so beautiful after battling and rolling around in the thing. She tore it off her body and went into the cramped bathroom for a shower. The water stung her back as she rinsed off any reminders of the night. The kiss was still playing in her mind as was Thor's words; _'you love each other'._ It was strange to her that he did not use past tense; she had no memory and surely Loki could not still love her after leaving him. Perhaps his motives here were of a malevolent purpose, but she doubted she was even that valuable at this point. All he wanted was his revenge on mankind; to rule them for being so weak. She feared he was under estimating them though, as was he with his cause. There would be no world to rule if he were to use the tesseract.

She towel dried her hair furiously as she walked around her room. She had slipped back into a tight SHIELD uniform; constricting leather that was smoldering inside and it fit like a glove. As she passed by the mirror, she noticed her eyes were alight with anger, and she took a breath to come herself. She was huffing and puffing like a dragon, all she needed was smoke to rise from her nose and the look was complete. A loud knock on her door made her mind cease before she stood to answer. "Who is it?" she called loudly.

"It is Thor." Was the muffled response.

She pulled back on the handle and found the God looking more like an abandoned puppy on her step. "May I help you?" She asked curtly.

"I think it is time we have that conversation."

She sighed in defeat; all of her pressures gone like smoke in the wind. "I agree, please come in." She had been waiting for answers to her missing life for three years, and it seemed she had found a stroke of luck at last.

* * *

**More Thor and Halios chat to come, and she will be talking to Loki again soon too. Hope you liked Thor's reaction to Faye, it seemed like something he'd do! Reviews yeah!**


	10. Chapter 10

**littlenerd: Glad to hear Thor was good, he's pretty fun to write for.**

**triphoprocker: Congrats on the new account! Yes I still have lots of exciting stuff to happen here to and even more planned for a part three. I think they will find someway to hide that forbidden love affair! Thor, he is just a big guy we all love! Loki's emotions are blurred and he has not admitted to himself his real feelings yet, though there is something there. Next chapter will be dedicated to how SHIELD and the Avenger's will act around from this point on. The next Thor movie isn't for more then a year so I will likely make my story AU in order to follow right after this one, if time should allow it! Thanks again!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: The Thor conversation is here finally! He is such a loyal friend, some what dim witted but a trust worthy guy! More thoughts from the caged man this chapter and it takes a surprising turn!**

**Breathewithme: Sorry about my shorter chapters, but it allows me to update quicker and I can make it a long story. Glad you like how the characters develop! More to come about Halios again and I hope you enjoy!**

**xXBXx : It's a good one and gives her more details about her and Loki's relationship!**

**EffEDont: Yes Thor seemed to work out perfect! Halios is getting so close to getting all the answers she needs, only a little ways to go on that development now!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Haha I thought so too!**

**ashINwonderland****:**** Glad I keep everyone excited and thank you for the picture, it had me laughing for a solid ten minutes!**

**El-Mango**: **Yes indeed, he would act like that!**

**Starcrier: I wanted a sweet moment in, because lots more actions and other heated moments are to come, so Thor was there to break the ice!**

**Seavanillas: I wish there was two of me as well, especially with finals coming up :( No worries, Loki has a lot to think through and all of his feelings for Halios are mostly cardinal right now. He reflects more on his thoughts again this chapter too!**

**TT012: Yes Thor is a helpful key to move things along! They were always friends before and I didn't want to change that since she needs the help to remember. SO many possibilities on how she could remember everything yet and there is more to come! **

**Calliope's Inspiration: Thor is the number one cutie pie for sweetness! I must be killing you guys with the memory plot but it will start to resolve soon!**

**duckie1234: I am happy to have you on board for the rest of the series! That's a couple that has been through a lot and I have much more to put them through yet too! Thor is finally here and let's hope he is a savior to some of her memories!**

**WillowDamon17: He really is having a man pmsing moment and that still continues for a bit here too! **

**LOKI IS KING: Everyone loves Thor and it's hard not too! Loved that whole Fury scene so it needed to get in here! The conversation has landed!**

**Adrigil: I highly suspect people will love this chapter, so I hope I am right! Glad it has you hooked in!**

**TearStainedAshes: Yes the conversation was something I have had planned for awhile, it is a whole lot of dialogue and nothing else just so Halios can try to remember. Lot's of Loki love this chapter actually and I hope it's good! **

**Savysnape7: Haha I suppose Thor is somewhat of a dim witted guy but we all love him!**

**Vampkestrel: Thor will bring her up to speed on the basics here and it's a good boost to remembering everything! **

**morbidly-funny: Glad it was a cute scene and I hope the conversation is pleasing!**

**SilentShadow of Mountain Clan: Sorry about that cliff hanger, they pop in there sometimes! This chapter ends on a solid note though leaves you wondering what will happen next!**

**AshwoodDraven88 : Muhaha, I am evil sometimes! I am surely killing you all slowly with her memory loss, but things will come to light soon. Well, they bring something to the surface this chapter but I think it's a whole lot of naughty Loki instead of good!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

The big warrior crossed the threshold of her door and stood tall like a giant. Thor seemed like an odd fit in her square room. He was crossing his arms over his chest, showing his full display of muscular arms; what a power house. Faye felt uncomfortable for a moment, seeing as she was a former friend of this mans. Every time she wracked her brain for a memory of him, she came up empty. "Who are the other friends you talked about?" No reason to dilly dally, she got to the point.

"The warriors three and the Lady Sif. We all welcomed you when Fandral first brought you to the palace."

"Fandral?" She had to confess that the name did not ring any bells.

"He is your best friend. He went with you to see the Norns, and we suspect that is where your reasoning lies. You left shortly after."

"I don't remember any of this." She muttered feeling rather dejected. Who the hell were the Norns? "The most memories I have felt is with...Loki."

"I am not surprised to hear that. You two had such a deep bond." It was always startling to hear those words. Her and the war criminal, sharing a bond that wasn't hate; it was more than unsettling. "What did you mean when you said we loved each other?"

Thor seemed stricken with numb tongue for a moment as he tried to phrase out his next set of thoughts, "Loki was a very private person, even with you. For a time, I was unaware you two had been sneaking around."

"Sneaking around?" She burst out incredulously.

Thor chuckled, "It must seem overwhelming, but it is nothing far from the truth. Freyja has said much the same."

"Freyja?" another name she could not put a face to. "God, I left a whole other life behind. Do you...hate me for leaving?" She couldn't express into words her concern, but if this man hated her, she would regret it.

"No, though I was left hurt and dumbfounded just as everyone else. You were there one minute and then you were gone."

"I am sorry, for the pain I have caused you and your friends. It would seem inappropriate if I called them that now."

"On the contrary, I think they would be content to know you are safe, and that you have your voice back."

She pulled a face. "My voice?"

"Yes, you had broken your sacred vow and the punishment was the loss of your voice?"

She was hesitant in asking, but she needed to know. "What exactly was the vow?"

Thor's face flushed and suddenly she felt dread for the answer, "Loki is a thief sometimes, and it seems he was set on stealing you."

She understood the meaning and it had her blushing too. Wonderful, on top of sharing a bond with the enemy, it turns out they had slept together too. Wasn't that just peachy; SHIELD wouldn't exactly want to trust someone who had rolled around in the sheets with their captive prisoner. "I think I have had enough of a memory refresher for now."

He nodded, "Of course, I did not want to overwhelm you with everything at once, but you needed to know the truth of where you and Loki stand."

"And I thank you for it. Would it be acceptable if I came to you for any other questions?"

"I would be happy to answer, though Loki may know more of what you are searching for."

"I do believe you are right. It is not as if he is going anywhere any time soon." She thought with a clever idea. She stood up and tossed the towel she had been using on her hair aside. "Do me a favor, and keep everyone distracted from my whereabouts until I return. I think I may have a small chat with your brother."

"I would be honored to help you Halios." He paused, wondering if he had offended her, "My apologizes."

"No, it is alright. I think I had better get used to that name." It was obvious Stark would be adamant on calling her that, and Loki had not stopped since she had been graced with his presence either.

Thor opened the door for her and she had to smile at how chivalric he was, "You have changed since I last saw you." He stated.

"Really?" In a good way or a bad, she had to wonder. She judged herself to be a hard person since working with SHIELD and she had probably been soft when she had been Halios.

"Yes, you are...stronger. I am certain Loki has noticed as well."

"I am certain he has." She agreed.

ooOOoo

Loki was tired of standing in what he deemed to be the infernal fish bowl. His only means of comfort was a small bench situated on the back wall and it looked less than inviting for his rear end. He parked himself down with a bitter scowl on his perfect face. It was all a necessary part of the plan, so he would have to put up with the discomfort for a little while longer. There were no sounds in the room; just his thoughts and his breathing. His breathing had turned hard because of his thoughts. Thor, pathetic and predictable; how he longed to return him home, even after all the destruction he had caused to the Bifrost. He had always been naïve and stupid, yet it bothered him that he was still being so hopeful. They were not blood brothers, so why not cut his ties to him?

He was also concerned with what truths he would reveal to Halios. Would he unveil enough to have her distance herself? It was unclear how he felt about her now, but he did not want her gone from his life completely. After she had left, he tried to convince himself to hate her and was almost successful at one time or another. So he had tried falling in love and failed, and he refused to fall again. Maybe he only thought of her as a possession now; it was reasonable since he had been the first and only to have her. He doubted she loved him any more so they would have to move passed that stage in their life. Loki already had, and it felt like he was getting to know her all over again. His favorite memory still remained untouched; their night together under the stars and the smell of sweet peas.

His eyes turned up to the sound of the doors opening. She made clear on her entrance, though she was alone. Her attire had changed back to the constricting leather. It generously showed off her voluptuous body and it had him starved for another type of visit, "Back so soon? Come to talk, or come to die?"

She stood in view of the glass, her arms crossed and her hair long and wild like the so many times he had seen it. "It is good to see you again,_ lover._"

He scowled at the word, "Thor has told you the truth I see, or how he sees it. I must confess I am not surprised."

"Nor am I, though I think the word is outdated. I cannot love you this way."

"You did not love me before either. Do not be so quick to believe Thor when he only has half the details. You are cruel; almost as cruel as I am."

"I only meant I cannot love you because I do not remember the feelings or the moments. You only have half of the story too, for you do not know the true reason I left either; Thor told me that as well."

"I do not need reason." He spat while standing up at his full height, "You left me alone; I waited for you in your home, but you never came. You promised you would always be there but where are you now? On Midgard, wearing their clothing and fraternizing with lesser beings."

His eyes were surely ablaze in black like smoke, and he wanted her to feel the hatred and regret he shared for having ever loved her. Her eyes broke away from his for a moment, and they looked like the waves that had left him breathless. "Than I suppose I did not love you enough to stay."

He huffed, "No of course not, you are just like everyone else. You only ever succeeded because I allowed it. You know what you were? A poor rat from the gutters, who would have had nothing if it were not for me."

Normally his words would have had her sulking, but this new Halios stayed indifferent to his onslaught of words. "So you saw me as charity?"

His words became trapped on his tongue and he wavered, "I did not say that."

"But you were thinking it. It was lucky for me that I had you to raise me up than; otherwise I would have never suffered this agony."

Her eyes were steely as she bore at him accusingly, it seemed misplaced, "Being cynical does not become you."

"I care little now of how you see me. My reason for coming here was simple; to let you know where we stand. We are enemies Loki, and our past has faded into the pages of history; it is something you should no longer reflect on."

He reached into his shirt and pulled something harshly off his neck, "Than take this, I no longer need to carry you with me." He wretched the thing back until the clasp snapped away.

In his hand dangled a small gold chain, with a spiral pendant that encircled a colorful orb in the middle. It was shining bright like a new penny, and she knew he had kept it well looked after, for her. "It belongs to me; I have seen it somewhere before." She came up to the glass and rested her palm flat against the cool surface.

He staggered back a moment before frowning, "Where have you seen this?"

"I do not know for certain, but I know it is mine. Why do you have it?" She looked into his cold eyes from behind the glass, and for a moment he did not seem so villainous.

"You left it behind so I took it. For safe keeping of course, so I could one day return it to you. It would be a day I no longer needed it and I find its use has no more value for me. Unfortunately, I cannot give it to you now."

She smiled before pushing her hand through the glass. Light could travel through almost anything and it was another benefit with her gift. She opened her palm flat to him and for a moment he was in awe and what she could do. He laid his hand in hers and she could depict the surface of his palm and how cold his temperature was. The gold chain was in between their enclosed flesh and she was going to pull away but Loki made the first move instead; and pulled her into the glass prison with him. Her back was up against the wall as he pinned her there and she was clutching the chain tightly in her fist. "Wonderful, I am going to be chewed out for this."

"I care little about that." He stated flatly while entrapping her against the surface.

"Why did you do that?" She gasped as he loomed over her, his hands locking her wrists at her side.

"I may not be in my right mind. Old habits are hard to break, and you are a habit I am used to. True my feelings are unclear for you, I doubt they are even in existence at this point, but I am attracted to the way you are."

"Than I am guilty as well." She admitted. She was through with the debate of love, all she knew was she wanted him in every possible way. They had shared in each other once, and she felt cheated that she could not remember. "How many times did you have me?" She whispered in a throaty voice.

"Only once." He whispered in her ear.

"That is a disappointing truth."

"A truth I would be happy to change." He uttered back and hell; she'd be a lair if she said her heart didn't speed up at that point.

She molded her mouth to his and they struggled with their desires against the glass. She was clawing at him; meshing her fingers into his hair while he hoisted her up on his hips. Her leather uniform was sticking to the glass as he ground into her with a roll of his hips. For once he wasn't lying for she could feel his arousal all too well. That familiar ache in his loins was brushing up to her stomach through the fabrics of their clothes. His slick tongue was busy leaving wet trails in her mouth as he teased back at her gruffly. All good sense had left her and she did not feel a shred of guilt, for the moment was too good. This would have to be all in a heated rush and she was searching for some type of way to get his pants undone. His hands were at her hips, his inpatients getting the best of him as he was ready to spring forth on her. He found the belt clasp around her waist and she heard the sound of metal coming undone. She shimmied the pants down her waist as best she could while pulling at his at the same time. He held her up by one arm while helping her with her frustrations. His length met the open air for a brief moment before he disappeared in her. She cried against his shoulder as he went in deep, hitting all of her pleasure points. She was grasping at the pendant so hard in her hand, it was leaving a deep engrave in her palm. Both of his palms were flat against the glass as he held her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist tight as he pulled back and thrust in twice as hard. The movements were slick in her heat and she hugged him well with her pulsating walls. The glass was fogging around them from the steam of his cold skin hitting her blazing flesh. His teeth grabbed at the loose flesh of her neck and she moaned as he bit at it lightly. His movements in her were becoming sporadic now and she was losing all thought as a burning feeling built up in her abdomen. Her gasps of pleasure were only made for his ears when she stifled her cries in the crook of his neck as she came. He followed after, filling her up with his hot seed. They collapsed to the ground together, him carrying her down as they dragged across the glass. His hand print left a smudged line in the fogged sheath as they panted against each other. Most of his weight was atop hers, but she welcomed his body with an insatiable hunger. He slid out of her wet folds and she straightened herself by pulling her pants back on her generous buttocks. His clothing was back intact and she had missed seeing any part of him. They separated themselves by only a foot as he sat next to her against the surface.

"That was unintended." He said finally, though with a satisfactory grin.

She chuckled in her throat. "A good surprise though." She opened her palm again and found the tiny pendant stuck in her flesh. Her skin was sweaty and red from their vigorous actions, and it was a pleasant sign. "I should leave."

"Than go." He said frankly. He was not hurt by her words, for they were the undeniable truth.

She studied around the cold attire of the room and had to wonder how different their first time was compared to the quick, euphoric act they had just pulled. Evidently it was just sex and nothing more. "This place is all fogged."

He let a cool breath escape his lips and the condensation was gone from the air of the room. His hand print was still noticeable behind her, and it was a signature of lust and heated desires from their latest excursion. She felt her form slip back through the glass and she was standing on the other side again. She could not read the emotion behind his eyes when she turned away. It was as if nothing had happened yet nothing would ever be the same again. The hand print she had left on the outside of the glass was matched to the one he had left on the inside; it looked like they had been reaching for each other for the longest time and had finally found a way. The only thing to ever separate them would be a pane of glass, ands that's all there was.

* * *

**A little unexpected right! That's what makes this story rated M though and I couldn't resist adding that distraction their way. Something else for them both to ponder now. Reviews yeah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jabberwocky92: A very good morning huh! Yes, even if the memories are hidden, the feelings can never go away and that was proof enough on her part. I wonder how Loki's feeling?**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Tee hee, no doubt ;)**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: I had to make an M moment pop up at some point, and with the fast paced events, prison seemed like a good thing! Thor is definitely going to help things along now and it will only be a matter of time before she can remember her dark lover!**

**xXBXx: Muhaha, I thought I'd add in some fun for everyone to read, and it looks like everyone enjoyed!**

**Calliope's Inspiration: OMG! The hand print thing is like that, and it didn't occur to me until I read over your comment and went back again! Hmm I don't think there was a girl in the theater that wasn't jealous of Kate Winslet, and if it had been Loki, fan girls would have gone crazy!**

**littlenerd: Just a little surprise for all the readers! I loved having Thor in here now, and things can pick up now!**

**JobanaBallack: That nasty fish bowl turned out to be useful in the end! I am totally going to complete this story and move right along with a part three which should be the final one.**

**TearStainedAshes: Me and my dirty mind, I just had to get that in there! Yeah after Loki's visit, it seemed Thor's conversation wasn't as great as we all hoped! Seeing as this was a short lived and a *cough* quickie, I will plan something for later in the story again. The characters are still kick ass, which is great and I can't wait to move along to the fight scenes!**

**Savysnape7: Glad it was a great surprise! I want them together already too, and as the writer, it is slightly painful waiting to get there! A part three is going to happen after this story too so more to look forward too!**

**morbidly-funny: I even surprised myself when I wrote it! Thor is an adorable bear and I wanted him to be the one to help Halios get back on track. Yes, her and Loki will have to talk again soon too.**

**WillowDamon17: Loki and his man period, serious he needs to chill! Though his visit with Faye probably helped that along ;) Love your display pic, I was gushing at it!**

**El-Mango: Glad I was able to turn up the heat!**

**LOKI IS KING: It literally was steamy! So glad Thor is here to help things along, though he's a slow one so don't expect too much!**

**duckie1234: Yes, Halios has lots to think about now with what just happened. I think I speak for every fan girl when I say she should be Queen, but lets wait and find out together!**

**Fat Old Sun: What a wonderful surprise indeed! That is the big question: who knows what happened? We find out here, so lets read on!**

**Morphean: Oh don't worry, we find out who saw the nasty bit this chapter! Glad you love the name, it has the meaning of Sun in it, which makes sense because of her powers!**

**EffEDont: I refuse to believe its only lust! I worked really hard for the glass and handprints to become a motif, so I am glad you thought that was clever!**

**Breathewithme: It just came to me and I totally went with it! Glad it was a sexy little bit for the readers, and now things can really progress!**

**Only-eyes-for-Riddick: That is definitely the next most important thing to happen and I can't wait to write her memories coming back to her!**

**Ana: You never get tired of hearing your stories awesome and I am glad you love it so much!**

**Starcrier: Yep, going to have some explaining to do, and you can count on some of them not letting that go anytime soon.**

**triphoprocker: Haha things get right back into it with such a hot entrance! The question about the cameras is answered here, and I don't want to spoil it for ya! I am planning on making a third story yet, and I want Halios to be able to meet her friends again with her memories in tact. Ant-boot lines for the win! The wait for Thor 2 is going to kill me, it isn't until Nov 2013!**

**Why so Sirius1236: Hee hee, funny how that worked out; it was steamy both figuratively and literally. Well, I am glad you have found this story too and I am happy to hear you think my writing is good. It's a compliment that doesn't get old ever.**

**TT012: Haha, got to love the dirtiness of it all! They really have no self control sometimes, and that goes for Loki too! Yes, now that the pendant is in her grasp, we will see what starts to unfold!**

**DanAlaya: It's always awkward putting that type of thing out here but I am glad you enjoyed! Oh yes, big consequences coming their way for both to reflect on. The question of anyone catching them is answered here so I will let you read on!**

**StepiLady: Glad I had some emotion in there to go along with the heat of things. Major drama is about to unfold now!**

**ashINwonderland: Great picture, it was like Christmas come early! Haha, everyone is panicked about those cameras, and rest assured, the question already gets answered here!**

**AshwoodDraven88: I probably made everyone water bill go up with all the cold showers! I just had to put a little Easter egg in there for you guys to read and it seems to have paid off! Haha, I was worried about those cameras too, and the truth gets revealed this chapter!**

**xxyangxx2006: Yeah, knowing Thor he couldn't have done that great of a job! For sure there are going to be repercussions for her quick actions, and the question of "who saw" is answered this chapter. Yes, more on the memories to come, and she will be floored once she knows everything again.**

**Harleyluv: I slip those moments in at the best and worst of times on my poor readers! Its an M story so you knew they had to be coming soon! They have lots to think about now, and surely Loki has to know that he truly hasn't given up on her without the truth being there of her memories. Oh yeah, they are too naïve if they think no one saw that nasty bit playing out! Oh poor Steve, that's why I never want to make a triangle for him because I feel he gets the short end of the stick way too often. May haps I should write a small piece for him some time. He sure know how to pick em!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Faye felt her shaking steps were taking her along very slowly through the halls. She was certain the anxiety of what had just occurred would have taken over, yet she still felt no guilt. What did that say for her loyalties? Not a lot she supposed. Her body felt solid and hot from the more than obvious sex she had just had, and her glowing skin made it a hell of a lot more obvious to boot. Dammit all, Natasha was coming down the ramp, looking fierce but calm behind those minty eyes.

"Where are you headed?" She asked with an articulate raised eyebrow.

"I need doctor Banner to scan something for me. What about you?" The conversation was civil, and not rushed so Faye was in no panic. Natasha was ordinarily a stoic person though, and she was the type to never laugh in a comedy club.

"Fury wants me to talk to the detainee; get something out of him."

"Be careful."

She nodded once as Faye moved passed her a little too quickly to be noticed, "I will be sure to keep my pants on."

Faye felt her heart freeze black for a moment, but she kept walking. Her boots were louder than thunder it seemed, as she trudged on like a bird with a broken wing. Her brain was cracking into little shards but she wanted her face to remain smooth and emotion free. It was her stupid heart that had led her to him in the first place; she was guilty for his vindictive nature, and even more so for his loss. Hell, he had surprised her when she had been pulled through that glass, but she was not so opposed to the idea; in fact, she might have walked in herself if he hadn't beat her to the punch. It only occurred to her now, that she had only been living these last three years on Earth; just living. She hadn't been alive with fire or purpose until Loki had shown up. Albeit it was a corrupt purpose, but her weak desires called to him. She wouldn't let go of that man for anything, even if he didn't want her saving, she would always come.

She was back to focus when she came up to the lab. Steve was walking out of the door, looking white hot with rage. "Captain." He stalled, and looked slightly peeved to see her. "Where are you headed?"

"Away from Stark." His firm jaw was set tight and his soft blue eyes looked shale grey in anger.

"What did he do this time?" Faye asked, her lips turned down into a sour scowl.

"Nothing as bad as you just did." With that final cold smack to her face, he turned briskly away.

Her stomach was about to lurch in guilt, but she found her eyes narrowing. Who was he to judge her; as puny a mortal as he was...Wait, those weren't her words. She rested her palm to her forehead, and wondered where all the flair of Godly dramatics was coming from. The thought made her sick at herself; Steve was her friend, and if anything, he was only hurt but her disloyal display of actions.

She stepped into the lab, where Bruce vaguely acknowledged her with a nod; his usual greeting. Tony however, had her worried. He was grinning from ear to ear, looking like he had just won the lottery; though in his case that would be absurd. A cool mil was pocket change to the billionaire, "Have a good conjugal visit?"

She huffed irritably. "Does everyone know!"

He was messing around with some piece of technology as he came around the bend of the table, "Well, thanks to me, not everyone knows. I was hacking into SHIELD's files when I came across the risqué security camera footage. I made quick to cover with an overlapping video feed of Loki just standing there, so no one else could learn the dirty truth. I must say, amateur video is the way to go."

"Who knows?" She asked hotly.

"Only important people. Myself of course." He smiled and walked over to Bruce, laying a hand over his shoulder, "And the big guy here."

Bruce's neck turned red all the way to his face in mortification, "I just listened to what he told me, I didn't look, I swear." Bruce covered quickly with flushed cheeks.

"Well Natasha and Steve know as well." She accused while Stark flinched back at her tone.

"Mr. Fourth of July was in here when I found out. I didn't tell Romanoff though, or whatever name she goes by these days."

"Then there is the slightest chance that others may have seen before you changed the feed."

Tony gave her a bored look, "Hey, I didn't tell you to go have a quickie with the prisoner." He held up his hands in surrender from her assaulting bark.

"You are right. I am not being fair and this was my mistake." She hated the sound of apologizing, yet it seemed to be something she was frequently doing. "Doctor, I was wondering if you could do me a small favor, and analyze this." She offered the necklace out from her hand and he straightened his glasses while looking over the pendant.

"I knew you'd be back with that, though I thought you would wear it as a souvenir." Tony jeered.

"The clasp is broken."

"So you want to wear it." Tony concluded with a grin.

"I did not say that!" His assumptions were straight and to the point. People must always feel annoyed and frazzled in his presence because his honest answers turn out to be exactly that; the truth. "I am going to look for Thor."

"He's with Coulson." Bruce added while keeping his focus on his work.

"Thank you for the notice." She said over her shoulder before leaving the room.

God did she fell cheap. As she walked the halls alone, she reminded herself of a harlot. Where had her self control gone in that mere moment of weakness? She supposed the cage wasn't so gilded after all. The regret had finally settled but the damage had been done. Her pride had suffered the most, but if more people were to find out, than her work would suffer too. As for Loki, well, that been his plan all along hadn't it? To subdue her with reminiscing about the past, and have her submission until she was removed from the equation. She doubted that this changed any of his plans though, and he would strike at the heart of SHIELD soon. Everyone was preparing for it; surely the Director did not think it would be this easy. The tesseract was still currently missing, and Loki had done nothing but stand in his cell, and share a bad few minutes worth of sex with her; she was just brimming with confidence.

The bridge doors were opened before her, yet she found herself contemplating on entering. The small voice in the back of her mind kept asking _'what if they know the truth?'_ Now was not the time to panic, or let Loki's decay rot them on the inside. Her face grew hard and she walked in with a scowl similar to Hill's. No one bore at her strangely or with accusations and she took that as a good sign. She saw Thor's blond hair as he walked with Coulson around the circular floor. Thor's eyes caught her coming and he smiled warmly with white teeth.

"Halios, you are back!" She jumped down to their level and smiled forcefully. Coulson spared a smile too, "So, you are no longer Faye?" He wondered.

She laughed nervously. "There seems to be some debate about that."

"I'll accept you either way." Coulson responded, and he didn't realize how those words meant the world to her at that exact moment.

"Natasha has gone to Loki." She said to Thor.

"I am aware, though concerned." Thor admitted with great difficulty, "Loki and his words; he has caused more than some damage with them in the past."

"That may be true, but words are cheap." Coulson stated as he moved over to a computer screen, "As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote: she'll be safe."

Faye studied the screen of a beautiful woman's face. Her sandy locks and round face were accompanied by bright, intelligent eyes of someone who understood more than what was around them. Thor seemed relieved to know this woman was kept from harm, and his face was alight with care, "Thank you." He answered as he tore his eyes away from the screen, "It's no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him, once he's done." The thought made Faye feel distant as well, as it came to a reminder that Loki was no angel.

"Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot." Coulson added, "You changed his life, you changed everything around here."

"They were better as they were." Thor said grimly.

Faye listened as Thor talked of Asgard, and the sudden feelings of misplaced nostalgia hit her. She was homesick for a place she could not remember; it was faded grey in her mind. All that she was currently aware of was the life she had left behind, and the friends who would one day await her return. Such honor and loyalty there was to have such friends, she was not worthy of then. She had shared in laughter with them, and adventure. Her mind was able to make out the emotions, but never the faces. The halcyon in her mind began to fade, and she felt cold as they drifted away from her body, leaving her shivering like a lost chick from the nest.

"When I first came to Earth, Loki's rage followed me here, and your people paid the price; and now again." Thor gazed out of the Helicarrier window, in a tranquil setting of feeling lost, "In my youth I called to war." He said this more to himself in a shallow tone.

"The war hasn't started yet." Fury's voice called over to them. He was on the edge of anger, but kept himself in check, "You think you can make Loki tell us where the tesseract is?"

Thor shook his head dismissively, "I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeances upon me. There's no pain that would prise his need from him."

Fury came down the steppe with both hands on the railing, "A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts."

Thor's blue crystals caught Fury's ruddy eye with distrust and hostility, "What are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor rebuked.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat who wants to be here?" He emphasized the words to make his point and Thor blinked rapidly.

"How long do you think we have Director?" Faye asked aloud to Fury.

"Agent Romanoff is there now. I pray she finds a weak spot small enough to let us predict his next play. Until such an event should occur, I would advise we all keep tight, and be on the edges of our seats, waiting." With that, Fury turned away with Coulson on his tail.

Faye walked over to the window, where Thor looked to be having an inner battle with himself. It was only normal that he would be filled with erratic thoughts. He was delved deeper into this feud than anyone here, with the exception of herself. Having a previous connection to the villain had them in key roles to play, and no one had questioned their allegiance thus far. Faye questioned herself more than anything. She was infatuated to know her former lover and apparently the searing spell in her heart was not about to quit anytime soon. It pulsated like a wound and was choking and corroding her system.

"Did you speak with Loki?" Thor asked quietly.

"Yes, but we became distracted with one another."

Thor smiled at her aggravated tone, "Loki has a way of getting under everyone's skin, and permanently festering there. I see now that you truly never let go either."

"I guess not." She found great trepidations in admitting it, but her former self was still clinging to a man she had walked away from.

As if sensing her thoughts, Thor added, "Something's are not meant to last Halios, but your love for Loki is not one of those things. It has taken you both to strange and far away places, but you have found each other again. Tell me otherwise that this is not a coincidence."

The circumstances were too impossible for her to argue, and she could not refute them. "Tell me about Asgard."

He smiled at the longing in her voice to hear of her past home. His change in the conversation was quick and elegant, and she was ever thankful to have him as a friend again. Captivated by his valiant tales, she listened as he spoke with pride and arrogance; though it was not misplaced. She was taken back by her own imagination, for she could see the world as clear as day in her head. Her body felt like she was being transported back to another time, and she was no longer trapped in the metal of the Helicarrier, or the technology of Earth. She had broke free from the mechanical wires and found a piece of home again, where the two suns set, and the stars veiled like a blanket in the sky, covering the land of gold in darkness.

* * *

**As you all suspected, people had seen that dirty truth. How it will come to affect her work in SHIELD will be reflected on throughout. Faye is close to having her memories be her own again, and of course more problems will arise in the Helicarrier soon. Reviews yeah!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WillowDamon17: Being Natasha, she is a hard ass after all! It was a good choice of picture, who doesn't love cute!**

**Starcrier: Yeah seems fine now, could be some problems later though... I am getting to the memory stuff very soon *hint hint***

**xXBXx: Haha, just something Tony would say!**

**DanAlaya: I did play around with some different ideas of who should find out, but Tony seemed like the best choice because he circles around everyone! I look forward to having her be Halios again and that is nearing very soon! Loki's reaction is always the best part! I try to make things my own, so I won't be doing anything Whedon like anytime soon hopefully! Call me out if I do!**

**Calliope's Inspiration: Yeah, it was poor timing indeed! Problems will arise yet, and I have lot's saved for my third story yet for this series!**

**Jabberwocky92: Hee Hee, stilly Bruce! Tony definitely would do something like that, no question and I could just imagine poor Bruce! I hope I am raising the stakes for this one to be better. I never look back at past mistakes, there is only forward! **

**JobanaBallack: Me too, she needs to be Halios again! Haha oh Mr. Stark how we all love your imprudent ways! I definitely will start on that some time after two is finished, which should be in perhaps ten chapters? Maybe more, I tend to drag out sometimes. LOLIOS sees like a good name! I already have another couple name for my other story, so why not this one too yeah!**

**Duckie1234: Sorry about that, I know I hate when a chapter is short too! It makes updates faster, but it makes people antsy for more!**

**Solecrivain: Tee hee, I kind of thought that when I rote it too!**

**Secret Queen: Oh gosh, I feel like everyone picks on poor Steve sometimes too! He never gets the girl in triangles so that's why I didn't go that route in the end. May haps I will write him a one-shot yet!**

**xxyangxx2006: Fury doesn't tell a lot of things, so who knows for the moment...oh big mystery! I'm moving along quick in the Helicarrier now, because the scenes are very jumpy in that part of the movie and I just can't add them all in. Plus, people don't want to read over the same thing they have seen. They want LOLIOS and that's what they'll get!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Yes, I am on my way to that for sure!**

**Fat Old Sun: Natasha's sharp as a whip and poor Faye was the receiver this time! It's sometimes fun to pick on your OC though!**

**littlenerd: Yeah I think I've killed people long enough with the wait for that!**

**morbidly-funny: That is something I am happy to hear. Inserts are hard to do, but the third story will be back to AU for my own creation again. I can't wait a year and a half for Thor 2 so I'll make my own plot instead!**

**triphoprocker: Of course, he wouldn't be Tony if he didn't do that! *Queue Jaws music when Fury enters* he can be scary and she definitely wants to avoid that wrath! I think people will start to hate me if I drag the memory thing out too much longer, and I am glad it will be solved soon!**

**ashINwonderland: Yep, some what humiliating for poor Faye! Glad I had it right in the emotional sense and that it wasn't too forced. I will have to stalk that website some more MUHAHA!**

**TearStainedAshes: Yep, what would we do without that Mr. Stark? Yes she already has Thor back, now we gotta get her back to Loki, poor guy needs a hug, though he already had something else *cough* Glad you are a fan of both stories, it ain't easy writing two and keeping the ideas separate!**

**AshwoodDraven88: Haha Tony the naughty playboy, what more can we expect from him? Oh I pick on Thor too much sometimes, but he really is the sweetest numbskull ever!**

**Ana: Yeah, thank you again! I fell somewhat behind, but things are moving along now!**

**LilyMarielle: I just could not resist having a hot moment there! It certainly was nothing like the scene I had in Hate inside me, that was a very romantic and long shot, but this was in the heat of the moment because their relationship is all out of sorts right now. Man, I think I have killed some readers along the way with the wait for her memories, but we're closing in soon!**

**LOKI IS KING: Natasha is always one for being blunt, and I like to pick on my OC sometimes! The memory thing is almost finish, so bear with me!**

**VampireXHeart2442: Well gosh I am flattered you like my stories! It's good to see you have finished up everything to this point, I always welcome new fans for the journey!**

**Vampkestrel: I know right! Just slipped that right in there!**

**CaitlynKamikaze: Welcome and I am glad you finished everything up till now! Everyone wants to know about her memories and I can tell you she almost has them back! Here's to keeping you excited for another chapter!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: I truly am sorry for all the wait with her memories! I think some readers passed out from the long wait way back there! It's good to keep her on her toes, I agree and she has lots to come yet, especially with my third story I have planned! That will be the best part, writing her emotions to how she feels about her past and reflecting on it! Poor Loki, I still feel bad too, the guy never catches a break!**

**Harleyluv: Oh yeah, the secret had to be spilled and to who better than the Avenger's? Hee, hee, most definitely not a mishap! For sure, she is going to have to think through her decisions if she pursues what her and Loki used to have, and the avenger's reactions may not be as calm as they are now. I always feel bad for Steve too and he does see like a soldier which is why he doesn't understand Faye's decision to be with an enemy. Looking forward to the Cap sequel now that he's in the present. Can a new girl win his heart over Peggy! I am so impatient and I can't wait to see!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Natasha was stoic as she walked away from Loki. It came as a surprise to her, that she was able to manipulate him with her tears so easily. As soon as she had muttered the word 'monster' she knew she had him trapped. With the unsuspecting look on his face, she guessed that he was not prepared for her to pull such a fast play. So much for being the silver tongue, and it made her proud to walk out of that filthy room with the upper hand. It was obvious to her that he suspected her of having weak emotions for Clint. Why, his first conclusion had been love. Love was for children: she was certain she believed those words, but something had wavered in her gut when she had spoken them. It was almost a betrayal to Barton and their relationship. They were as close as two people could be in SHIELD, and Loki wasn't the first one to pick up on that detail. Then again, she was less than inclined to believe the word of a liar: what did he know of love?

It got her thinking about Faye, and her rash decision to do...inappropriate things with the cloaked villain. She could not argue that they had a past and everyone had to face it at this point. Still, the consequences could have been severe had the right person caught her. Natasha thought many things would have changed, but upon seeing Faye's face in the hall, she looked as head strong as ever to be with SHIELD. She was bold, and Natasha had to honor her allegiance. Not so long ago, she had been against SHIELD and any other operative that worked for democratic peace. Clint had helped her see the good in her, and made the change to better herself. Was this Faye's secret agenda for Loki? If so, she'd better start on it fast.

"_Agent Romanoff, what's your location?"_ her ear piece was buzzing as Coulson's voice picked up over the mike.

"I'm heading to find the doctor. I have discovered a piece of Loki's plan. He wants to use the Hulk."

"_Fury's headed there now to solve a problem, apparently our software has been hacked into by Stark. Thor and Halios are headed your way as well."_

She frowned, "Copy that."

She heard the soft clunking of boots approaching around the bend, and was greeted with Thor and Faye instantly. She wondered if she was supposed to call her Halios now. Everyone was falling into the habit. Speaking of which, Faye was making adamant on not looking her directly in the eye; still from the guilt most likely, "You are headed to the lab as well?"

"Yes, Halios wants to retrieve her necklace." Thor smiled brightly, "I was unaware he had kept it in his possession this whole time."

"I was unaware of its existence until today." She replied softly.

Natasha was finally able to catch her blue eyes and she spared her a small smile of reassurance. There was no reason to have internal fighting now; that was exactly Loki's goal, and she wasn't about to fall into his scheme, "You had Bruce scan it?" she asked as they continued to walk.

"Yes, seeing as Loki had given it to me, I was not naïve enough to take it without question."

"Good. I just finished my interrogation of him."

"He was not ill to you I hope." Thor growled.

His will to guard females was flattering, though she felt queasy; never was she the one who needed sheltering by a man, "No, no. He was quite the charmer actually. He only made one threat the entire five minutes of conversation."

"Pleasant." Faye stated dryly.

"Well, he wasted all the pleasant being with you." Natasha said in attempt at humor. She was never one for jokes, and obviously she had fallen short again because Faye's mood dimmed and Thor looked confused.

"I do not understand." Thor murmured.

"Oh its nothing." Faye brushed aside almost instantly. She forced a smile as they came up to the lab door. Natasha froze in her spot and Faye raised a brow, "Are you not coming in?"

"I have to meet with the Director first."

She nodded and Natasha watched her disappear. She rubbed her sore temples: they were aching again, and she hadn't been the only one who was doing that habit lately. People were edgy and anxious all aboard the ship, and she would bet her money on Loki being the cause. She had hoped with Loki imprisoned that she would come across her partner again: but Clint was still nowhere to be found. That didn't mean she was about to give up and let him waste away to Loki's control. He had never given up on her, and she wouldn't feed him to the dogs now. Once she had Barton back, she would make sure she could do all in her power to see harm never come his way again.

ooOOoo

"Back so soon?" Tony jested to Faye and she sent him a tight look.

"I was wondering about the necklace." She asked Bruce while walking up to him swiftly.

"Oh yeah, I just finished tracing over it. There were no signs of energy that matched his scepter: in fact, there was no trace of energy I could find at all." He lifted it off the work table and gently passed it into her hand.

"The clasp is fixed!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks to me." Tony said beside her face. She jumped back and he chuckled, "I just thought you would want to wear it."

Her eyes trained on him in slits. "No thank you." She pocketed the pendant next to a gun in her holster.

"Suit yourself, but I know you'll be wearing it proudly like the heart of the ocean soon enough."

"The heart of the ocean?" Her brows knitted together.

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes, "You and Steve are truly clueless about every reference. It's not even fun sometimes."

"Well I am sorry if my obliviousness does not amuse you."

"You should be." He said with a serious face before cracking into a grin.

The door burst forth suddenly and Fury came charging in, looking enraged to the point that smoke could be pouring from his nose, "What are you doing Mr. Stark?"

"Ay, I've kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony jested back with a raised brow. He sat on the edge of the work table casually as the Director approached him.

"You're supposed to be locating the tesseract." Fury demanded.

"We are." Bruce cut in, "The models locked and we're searching for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." He pointed to the monitors that were busy at work, searching for the cube.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase 2?" Tony was studying the screen before him with a curious look.

Faye snuck a peek over to an emerging Steve, whom was brandishing some sort of high tech weapon, "Phase 2 is SHIELD using the cube to make weapons." He turned to Tony, "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me."

Fury looked flabbergasted and tried to cover quickly, "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..."

Tony interrupted as he spun the monitor around with the results of his scan, "I'm sorry Nick. What, were you lying?" He said rather condescendingly.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said. He passed a quick look to Faye, but it was so fast that she otherwise thought it was vacant and nothing else.

Natasha entered the room, and her eyes were targeting Bruce. Everyone was arguing about the weapons, "Did you know about this?" He accused to Natasha.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" Her eyes narrowed and suddenly the fight had shifted to between them. Natasha said Loki was manipulating Bruce, and it was not such a far fetched idea. Faye was struck silent by the doctor's sudden mood swing.

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce seethed.

"Because of them." Fury pointed a finger towards Faye and Thor, who had been excluded from the conversation until they were labeled as targets.

"Excuse me?" Faye said with a glare, "I have done nothing but work with you people these last three years. I have done everything in my power to help retain the peace."

"Yes, but it has come to my attention very recently, that your loyalties have been tested. As for you." He turned to Thor while Faye gritted her teeth from being brushed aside. Fury had found out about her excursion with Loki; that much was obvious, "Last year, earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said rather insulted.

Faye held her head between her palms as everyone turned into an argument about one thing or another. Steve and Tony were at each other's throats again while the two agents were fending off an angered Banner. She felt so low, and her energy was weak as she sunk into the corner. There was no denying it now; Loki was causing the distension in the group. Her mind was flooding with images from her past again, and she felt the familiar trickle of blood dripping from her nose. It rested on her upper lip like a red mustache. For a moment, she saw herself underwater: the faces of strangers were present with her as was Thor and Loki. She felt her mind get thrown through another loophole and she was in a wooded area. Loki was with her, only he was smiling, a genuine look of happiness was on his face. He had not looked like that since she had seen him on Earth: not even in his prison cell. He only held a smirk or grin that looked manic and distant.

Here in the complex of her mind, the leaves and dirt were caked all around them as they rested on the floor of a forest. They were in their skin and with nothing more on their backs as they were entangled together. They were together for the first time then and she could still feel the warmth of Loki's weight atop hers. She felt a pleasant feeling coursing through her veins and she was staring up at the night sky in an explosion of fireworks. The vision began to escape her, and she was filled with eternal sadness. This new place was bleak, with fog and vines crawling around the bricks of an old well. A goateed stranger was with her, and he was worried for her. With a heavy heart, she departed from him with three wicked figures of horrid fashion. Who were these hags she was conversing with? The stars began to fade from her eyes, and she was blinded by a great fall.

Someone was shaking her shoulders, and the white light of the lab came back into view. Thor was crouched now in front of her with a creased look of worry. She took in her bearings and noticed Steve and Tony were still arguing while Bruce was at his computer, "Halios, where did you go on us?" Thor whispered.

"I...do not...recall such things." She murmured, not fully making sense.

"Your nose was bleeding again." Tony interjected, "Just like before on the jet."

"Halios, when this happened before, what were you seeing in your mind?" Thor asked sternly.

"I was..."

She was distracted as Bruce gained a mortified expression from his place at the screens, "Oh, my God!"

The Helicarrier was assaulted with a violent blow. The violation on one of the engines had everyone scattered. From the judge of the explosion and shockwave it left in its wake, Faye guessed it to be one of Barton's arrows. He was back to claim Loki, and their lives were falling apart before them. They had the means to stop it, and Faye clenched her hands as she stood from her fall. It was something she was tired of doing: falling from one place to another, and running from her problems. No more; she was ready to face them with every ounce of strength she could muster. A large bellow roared from deep within the ship: it rumbled in between the walls in a groan. She reached for the gun in her holster, and found another forgotten surprise. She gazed at the gold necklace in her gloved hand: its new clasp was strong thanks to Tony's reinforcing. With old friends lost, came new ones found she supposed. Instinct took over, and she unfastened the clasp while attaching it around her neck. Her eyes widened in pressure as a wave of something mystical took over her. She closed her eyes, fighting the dark of unconsciousness. Winning the battle with little air to spare in her lungs, a smile enveloped her face. Faye was gone, and she was Halios once again.

* * *

**Gosh that took some time to word out! I really had to pick apart the movie scenes here and add what I needed to get a move on. Next chapter should be much more fun with her returned memories and, because it's a Hulk battle! Reviews yeah!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bookwormiie: Welcome and thank you! Well I can't tell you much about the ending, but I am going to extent it to make it my own, plus I am writing a third installment after this one, so stay tuned!**

**VampireXHeart2442: Haha for sure, I watched it so many times too, but its fun making it my own!**

**Alivia : Well I am happy you have caught up and I am always pleased t hear someone likes my OC!**

**Starcrier: Finally got there after killing many of you with the wait! Hope this is just as good!**

**Demonic NiNjA Kitten: This was a slower update and I am sorry about that, but life has been busy!**

**Ana: Tee Hee, I hope this keeps you going!**

**TT012: Totally understand how life can get busy! I thought the necklace would be important since I wrote it in my last story and I was glad I tied it into all of this! Fury can be a hard ass, but with reason of course! More of your other questions will be answered next chapter I think so stay tuned!**

**Duckie1234: Glad it is working smooth considering I write totally from scratch! **

**xxyangxx2006: Haha I was excited to get such happy responses! I thought it would be good to blend her personality, seeing as so many people liked the newly improved Faye as well. Hope it all works out!**

**JobanaBallack: Hehe, love the couple names! It is good to have her in person again, and now things can take off for the epic finale!**

**TearStainedAshes: I figured lots of the readers may clue into the necklace and I thought it worked perfectly in the fact that Loki had it as well! I'll explain how the memories got there later on, most likely in my third story! I look forward to his reaction as well, unfortunately that doesn't happen in this chapter...**

**LOKI IS KING: HULK SMASH! Haha, loved Thor and Hulks battle so I had to get that in here!**

**Fat Old Sun: Finally it has happened! Now the balls rolling and this story doesn't have further to go.**

**alexandrah: Well I am glad you like, your comment was very flattering! I have good news in saying that I am going to write a third story yet, so lots to come!**

**SilentShadow of Mountain Clan: Hehe, gotta love Stark and his blunt ways of putting things! Glad you are back and I hope you like what is to come!**

**triphoprocker: I love it when music comes together for a story! I often think about putting a list of songs that go well with this story for people to listen to; kind of like a soundtrack! I seem to be making lots of Titanic references in this one and it happened again here! Glad it seems like Halios should really be there, I think I would die to see my character in a movie!**

**morbidly-funny: Haha, well I am glad I evoked such a response! With Hulk, things always go kick ass!**

**WillowDamon17: So exciting! Now things can really pick up, oh and Loki will have to find out too!**

**Calliope's Inspiration: No worries, I am going to keep her kick ass. No one can survive SHIELD without being as such!**

**Savysnape7: I love to always leave you guys waiting for more and I hope this one is just as good!**

**DBoleyn: Yes, this story differs from my other one with Joan since I haven't gone into the Avenger's POV yet. Keep in mind I am doing another story after this one, so I will definitely find time for all things. Barton and Natasha I can do in this story though and they should appear next chapter again! Hmm perhaps I will give Steve some loving yet, lots of people seem to want me too!**

**Azura Soul Reaver: Finally, I hope the wait was worth it!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf: Glad everything is working out to be solid! Following a movie plot can get tedious so I am trying to make it my own! Loki's reaction to her should be priceless once I get to it!**

**TheMarauderBandit : I just keep throwing these big moments at you guys and you all seem to love it! This update was a little slower than usual but I hope it is good!**

**littlenerd: I know, finally the wait is over! Now we have to wait to see Loki's reaction!**

**Harleyluv: Me too I love sequels! Yes, I also heard for the Avenger's release to blu-ray that there will be an ultimate 10 disc set! *Drools* I know what I want for Christmas! Glad you liked Natasha's POV, she should be back next chapter again since Barton is still awhol! Love Thor too, and I finally seem to have stopped picking on his slow witted mind! Ay yes the names; Faye was a character from the show Mad Men actually, and she had a fiery attitude which I wanted Halios to adopt! As for Halios, it means sun and I already had planned for her powers to be similar for this story, so it has all come together perfectly! **

**AshwoodDraven88 : I was so happy to have her remember I was like a weight lifted off my shoulders too! Loki's reaction to her memories will be next chapter, and it will be interesting to see how this effects all of his plans! Hope this alert made you excited again!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

She awoke with a large gasp of air; taking it all in with avarice. Her mind was in overflow, and suddenly it was as if she had fallen to Midgard all over again. She had seen everything; relived her whole lifespan in a matter of seconds. She was overcome with feelings of remorse, love, and mostly; regret. Loki had done terrible things since she had met him on earth, and now she was willing to stand up and say she was partly to blame. Responsible for another's downfall didn't exactly make her glad to be filled with memories again. If he had been so afoul on Midgard, who knows what her absence had stirred in Asgard.

Her heart was swelling heavy with emotions. She could remember falling in love with him from so long ago. At first, he was so uncertain on how to take to her and his feelings had been mixed because of Sif. She didn't know how it happened or why, but they held some connection and it was still clinging by a thread to be mended. How opposite they had been when first introduced; she, a destitute wench from the streets and he, a lofty prince. Her reasons for leaving had been simple, but she was never the less upset with herself; letting him go so he could move on with his so called, rightful love. If being Faye had taught her anything it was to be hard, and she would be damned if she was going to let some other woman steal his heart away. He had never let her go, and it was time she did the same.

"Halios, are you alright?" Thor cried as he ran to her; short of breath by the time he reached her.

She dusted herself off and smiled. "Better than alright really. Remind me to apologize to Fandral in the future."

He looked at her as if she had grown two heads for a moment, "Do you remember Fandral?"

His question was polite but unnecessary. "I remember more then that. Everything was like a haze, and I traveled through it faster than light when I put my necklace on." She reached for her pendant and held it in hand as he inspected it.

"Loki's magic?"

She shook her head with a scrunched nose. "No, it was not his magic. His is all allure and passion, whereas this was...light."

Thor scooped her up into a tight hug while a small choke of astonishment escaped her, "No matter how it happened, it is wonderful to have you back."

She tapped his back awkwardly, suddenly unaware of how to respond to such an ample display of affection. "Come along now, we should help the others from Loki's attack."

"You sure you are ready?" He asked when he finally pulled away.

"I have to be." She said fervently.

"Then let us go."

They were in an under level of the Helicarrier. Halios tried to remain optimistic about the situation, but peoples emotions were running frantic and you could feel the flight pattern slacken from the lost engine. She could hear piercing gunshots being fire in the other levels; the percussion of the sounds, traveled to where they were subjugated to. Thor was without his hammer, and all she had was her trusted pistol on her upper thigh. She was not fond of using her magic on the ship; it was vastly unpredictable and the Helicarrier could not withstand anymore wear and tear. Her tongue was sticking to the roof her mouth, all of her saliva had dried up with her nerves. A sharp signal stunned her ear, and she remembered her ear piece, "This is Halios, I copy."

The voice staggered in the mike in a short intake of breath. Obviously they were not used to her Asgardian name, "_Yes...Halios, I need to you to find agent Romanoff_." It was Fury.

"Rodger that sir. Is she in danger?" Thor gave her a nervous look while she listened to her superior.

"_The Hulk is loose on the ship. I don't think I need to spell out the danger that will cause."_

"On my way sir, I will find her." Her eyes were hard as she tried to suppress her concern.

"We need to hurry, Natasha may be in danger, and the Hulk is freed."

"Just as Loki wanted." Thor said grimly.

She spoke amiable, "Thor, we can stop this. Never give up on him, alright?"

He nodded solemnly as they began to tread carefully. It was like an endless trek, waiting for Hulk to pop out at any moment. That was of course a silly notion; he was large and would surely alert anyone of his presence with a huge bellow. They were closing in on a wreckage sight of the Helicarrier. The pipes looked to be burst and sparks were flying out of the ends of loose wires that had been shredded clean off the walls. Halios let her deducing eyes scan the surroundings of what was sure to be Hulk's rage. Pieces of glass crunched under her boot into a sickening sound, as it was reduced to sand and powder. A roar of anguish was released in the background, and alerted her and Thor both, to an oncoming Hulk. Natasha was carelessly tossed to the side like a rag doll. Halios felt helpless as Hulk was preparing to deal her a mighty blow. Thor leapt into action, and he and Hulk were cascaded through the wall, into one of the storage areas.

She quickly dashed to Natasha while Bruce was distracted. In her three years at SHIELD, Halios had never seen Natasha look so defeated. In a mere matter of time, she had been reduced to a shivering woman, huddled in the corner in shock as her arms were wrapped securely around her for comfort. Her eyes were wide like a rabid dog; how she had managed to survive with only a few bumps and bruises was nothing short of a miracle.

"Tasha." She tapped her face lightly and was barely acknowledged with a response, "I have to help Thor right now, stay put, and I'll come back for you."

It was not necessarily a promise she would be able to keep. As she stood and started to approach where Thor and Hulk were, she saw that it would be no meager battle. Bruce had never exaggerated about the Hulk, and Halios was stunned by his prowess. Thor was fending him off with his steady arms, but to no easy feat. He tried coaxing him, "We are not your enemies Banner, try to think."

While he had Hulk distracted, Halios made a bold decision to charge. It was bold, but also very stupid, and the three separate bodies went crashing to the ground together. "Now would be a good time to summon that hammer." She hissed between her teeth to Thor. A small cry escaped her as she felt Hulk's large hands wrap around her legs. She was brought into the air by such a great force, and he was whirling her around like a flag. She couldn't stop the impending attack that was threatening to unleash. Her eyes were glowing white, and her hands started to tingle with the familiar sensation of potent power. She cast a ball of light into Hulk's face, all while muttering an apology to poor Bruce in the process. A stunned Hulk let her go immediately and she was sent falling into large storage bins. She groaned from her self made crater, trying to come up with her surroundings again.

"Halios!" Thor called, "Are you hurt?"

"No, but it looks like he is coming to his senses." She said as she spotted Hulk, shaking with rage from the heat blast that had melded into his face.

Thor outstretched his hand, waiting for his hammer to answer the call. He was already ragged from the fight; his hair was curling and clung to his forehead desperately while his exposed arms where shining with a sheath of perspiration. Just as the Hulk was ready to charge, Mjolnir cut through the air, and Thor lashed with his hammer. He swung with such dexterity and Halios was moved to see his fighting display once again.

She stood from her own rubble pile, and hit her mike, "Director, I need assistance on the storage bunkers."

"_Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart."_ She heard Hill say in the background. _"I copy Starlight."_ She smiled at her 'superhero' name; all in thanks to Tony Stark._ "Agent Hill, get his attention."_

Halios jumped right back in the fight, her knuckles heating, in both want and need to be released. As Thor's hammer hit the floor with Hulk, he made to lift it with no avail. Hulk was straining with difficulty to move the weapon; his heels digging into the metal floor while the veins in his neck became prominent. Thor took the opportunity to strike Hulk with much clout before landing onto the creatures back. Thor kept his hammer around his neck while Halios grabbed onto his green arms with her skin ablaze in a white glow. "Help is on the way." She grunted out while they tried to steady Hulk between their focused energies.

He was struggling between them, and she could practically see his power swell as she and Thor were abruptly thrown through the ceiling, and onto the next level. The metal was split like a tin can, and her energies had dimmed as she rolled onto her side. Her eyes nearly popped out as Hulk followed through the newly enforced hole, and he heaved up a spent Thor in his arms. "Thor!" She called meekly. Her vision was fading and too late did she realize her thigh was bleeding profusely with a large piece of shrapnel poking at a disconcerting angle.

In her blind vision, she could make out Thor's figure being tossed up and down like a dumbbell as Hulk played with him. Help had finally arrived in the form of a jet fighter, and a series of bullets were shot into Hulk's backside. His trail on Thor stopped cold and he turned to engage the barrage of bullets. The glass was torn to shreds and Thor quickly ran to duck in front of her frail form as the shells entered the hanger. When Hulk leapt out of the Helicarrier, he took the jet with him, and the fighting was put to an end.

"Halios." Thor lifted her up gently and she gave him a penetrating gaze to alert him of her pain.

"How bad does this look?" She seethed as she gestured to her leg.

"It has to be removed." Thor deducted.

Her breathing became shallow as both fear and adrenaline kicked in. "Oh hell, that's going to hurt like a bitch."

Thor smiled from her outburst, "That is the most human thing you have ever said."

"Yes, but don't tell anyone; lest Loki roll into an early grave from the news of my habits in humanity."

They shared a short chuckle before his face grew grave, "I will not lie to you, this will be painful."

"Just, do it quickly." She urged.

He bore at the wound as if it were his adversary. With a tight grip, he slowly worked on slipping the cold metal from her skin. Her outer thigh was burning and already had a heartbeat of its own, and she tensed at the bizarre feeling of a foreign substance deep in her flesh. Clenching would only make it worse and she tried to still her jittery muscles from spasming at the wrong time. She had never sustained such an injury since working with SHIELD; it made the small cuts and bruises seem like a cakewalk. She felt her breath hitch as it was pulled free with one last tug.

She collapsed short of breath onto Thor's shoulder as he cast the metal aside, with a look of disgust. "Infernal material; it does more harm than good."

"Tell me about it." She grumbled.

"I must find Loki. He is at the center of the madness and it must be stopped." He made to stand but she put her weight on him.

"I'm coming with you." He hoisted her next to him, keeping balance on his steady weight while he held his hammer in his other hand.

"This is not a good idea." He said in disapproval.

"Seeing as we are pressed for time, I do not think we can argue."

He agreed with a solemn head nod. She quickly thought back to Natasha, and hoped that she had made it to somewhere safer. Damn promises; she kept breaking them lately. As her and Thor began to hobble out of the hanger, a shift in the air began. The Helicarrier was swerving onto its side like a sinking ocean liner in the Atlantic. Another engine had been cut, and they were going into free fall. Halios held onto Thor, and silently hoped Steve and Tony had joined in comradery, at least long enough to save everyone aboard. She wondered if this was how Loki saw the world; in a scramble of chaos, to which only screams and cries could be heard. He had needed a gentle world to survive, but he had cast it aside in order to create a ruthless one.

* * *

**So Loki is back next chapter of course, and Barton will finally be a good guy soon! I didn't really want to change Halios/Faye's personality, rather I blended them together to keep her hard, but have her soft enough to remember everything. She still has lots to reflect on, but this chapter needed to be an action rush, so her time to sit and think will come later. Also on a side note; my graduation ceremony is for the next 2 days, which means updates for Stealing Me Softly will be delayed. I apologize for the inconvenience. Reviews yeah! **


	14. Chapter 14

**So my other computer crashed and now I have to use a different program that doesn't work nearly the same, so I couldn't answer your ladies lovely reviews. I got to write this chapter quicker, but I hate not answering your questions. If you want me to answer your review in a PM, then let me know with your latest review to this chapter! Also, thanks to all who wished me a good graduation, it was pretty awesome! I finished high school, and am now moving on to nursing eventually! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Natasha had been vaguely aware of Faye when she had crossed through her line of vision. She had been rampaged by Hulk like a rabbit on the inner-state. Flattened and defeated, she had wholly given up on escape when he was readying a powerful blow to finish her, but the bad deed had never come. When she had re-opened her eyes, Thor had soared in to save her and it was ironic, for she never had thought to have been saved by a man who wasn't Barton. He was the one doing all the damage, wasn't he?

Faye had looked like a stranger to her eyes when she coddled her from the floor. She really was an Asgardian and Nat would just have to get used to calling her Halios now. Her words felt like water from her lips and had brought much comfort to the wounded assassin. Clint had said something before, about her voice being very lyrical like a dove, but Natasha had paid little attention to such things. Only now did she realize that it was a soothing truth. It didn't matter that her promise of return had been broken; she was a big girl and could handle herself after all. Besides, Thor needed her help with Loki, and that was a feud that few others could relate to. It was more than just good versus evil; the three shared a past.

Natasha wondered how long she had been festering in the broken level of SHIELD. Everything around her was trashed from Hulks self-brigade sense he had thrashed the place asunder. She hadn't moved and she was fighting for a reason presently to get her ass in gear again. Had hoped failed her in that fleeting moment? All she had known and was trained for had finally failed her, leaving her vulnerable like an ant to a magnifying glass. Still, things had looked desolate before and that hadn't stopped her. She really was lost without Barton.

Her eyes blinked furiously as she felt the floor tilt on its end below. The Helicarrier was in free-fall in the skies, and she was sitting like a bump on the log; doing nothing to prevent it.

"_It's Barton, he took our systems. He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?" _The Director's voice may have been muffled at that particular moment, but she heard his words as clear as day.

It was the words she had been hiding from, yet waiting to hear, "This is Agent Romanoff, I copy."

She sprang to life on her feet, moving at an excessive speed. Detention lab; he was heading for Loki, and she wouldn't allowed him to return to that God as his slave any longer. Thor and Halios would need their own time, and she would be able to give them that; it's all she could give.

Her face felt rancid in a pool of its own sweat and blood, while her bodies perspiration collected in her tight uniform. It was a blessing that Barton would not at first distinguish her as a friend; not that she was worried about her looks or anything along the lines of vanity.

The Detention lab was short on power as she made it into a near passage. The clunking of boots was marching before her; it was Barton. He had no need to play it quiet, but she glided on the balls of her feet as she snuck to the shadows behind him. His pace was rushed and she was running out of hall space to corner him in. Tired of the excuses she was making for herself not to attack Clint, she sauntered out of the shadows and approached her partner at the rear.

They were engaged in combat in a matter of seconds of him turning around. She tried to ignore the way his eyes looked glossy as they stared at each other. His bow was at the ready and she made easy work of his first shot. Her fists were firm as she started to land blows that he deflected with his arms. The set up of the rods and the poles in the corridor was used to her advantage when she was able to slink away from him to the bottom level. He quickly followed her down, and he caught her in the strong coil of his bow. Her fists locked together as she struggled to make distance. With a head butt to his face, she was released from his weapon before he armed himself with a small knife. Of course, she was used to him carrying an arsenal of weapons on his back, but she never thought they would be used against her. She went in with a vicious snarl until he was able to overpower her in his grip. Her eyes widened as the knife grew closer to her neck, and she thought of one last attack; she bit into the flesh of his arm, hard. Chuckling to herself, she had always told him it was bad to wear short sleeves in battle; point proven. She cold cocked him into the metal rail, a small groan escaping his lips as he sunk back. His eyes looked at her in familiarity, "Natasha?" he asked softly.

With great dissatisfaction, she pummelled him once more on the temple, and he went down hard on the metal floor. Her breathing was tight as she sucked air through her constricting windpipe. She hit the button on the side of her headpiece, "This is agent Romanoff, I need medical assistance on the Detention level."

The place was in a state of uproar so she was hardly certain if any would show. Her eyes filtered back to Barton, as he lay sprawled out on the ground with limbs flailing at all angles. She knelt carefully beside him, hating the crease of pain on his forehead. 'I'm sorry Clint.' she muttered in the darkness. There was nothing left to do, but wait.

ooOOoo

Halios felt like a heavy burden as Thor perilously dragged her weight around the Helicarrier. The floor beneath their toes was slightly off kilter and was fighting to stay level, thanks to the efforts of Iron Man and Captain America. At some point in the distance they had traveled, she had lost some feelings in the nerves of her bleeding leg. A scarlet trail had been left behind like bread crumbs and Thor was panting in a strenuous effort to keep them moving. They were not far from Loki's cell now, and her emotions were quite mixed in retrospect of that. She was feeling rapid and woozy which was an awful mix; like a cocktail with potato chips.

"We'll never catch him this way. You are just going to have to leave me behind." She breathed.

Thor halted and gave her a quizzical expression, "But I cannot leave you this ill and unattended."

She put a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back while she gripped the wall. "I survived Earth long without you and Loki; you are going to have to trust me. Go on ahead, I will try to mend well enough to catch up." She urged though was not aware herself on how healing was going to go about. All of her healing incantations were for minor damage; so she had told a white lie for the sake of stopping Loki. A fair trade.

Thor passed her one last doubtful look before he sprinted away. Her light-footed nature failed her instantly and she sank against the wall while muttering obscenities under her breath. She held her injured leg up to her chest while murmuring a small spell. White light poured from her palm and engulfed her wound in a small glow. The effects were minimal, but it was the best spell she was educated with. People were passing by her; oblivious to her woes as she wore a set look of discomfort. Clawing at the wall, she found her balance and began to make after Thor in rushed leaps.

She was choking for air, as far as her limp could carry her. The vision panned out before her was familiar and she was only one short turn away from the cell. Loki's voice could already be heard, "Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

She was scraping down the long entrance and her eyes were filled with horror at the sight of Thor jailed in the glass dome. He caught her worried gaze just before she entered. She felt a hand on her back and turned to find Coulson with a threatening looking device, "You're down, but not out I see." He whispered.

"Never felt better." She droned. "He has Thor trapped."

"Then let's go stop him." His cheerful attitude almost had her smiling had it not been for the rotten feeling she felt in her stomach.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" She heard Loki boast arrogantly.

"Stop!" She called as she entered with Phil, "Move away please." He added as he held up the prototype.

Loki looked aghast for a moment before fixing an austere look at her, "I confess I am disappointed. You still remain at their side even after my offer."

"Loki, there are so many reasons I could think to not follow you, but only one reason to stay with you." she said softly.

He looked at her unexpectedly and with a hint of hostility, "And that reason would be?"

"I care for you. If you continue this folly, I fear losing you." She was sure that Phil's brows had hit his hair line, but Thor was used to hearing this profession.

Loki sniffed cruelly, "As if I am to believe that. You even said yourself that you left in the first place because you did not love me enough to stay."

"An answer I had made inaccurately, as it turns out. I remember why I left you now."

Momentarily, he looked overwhelmed by the news, but quickly covered with a passive expression, "You remember; everything?"

She nodded vigorously, happy herself to admit the achievement. "Yes, and it is crucial that we discuss the truth."

"The truth, something I am not overly fond of. I fail to see what this revelation will create." But she could see the interest lurking behind his eyes. Even in his impertinent disposition, it was clear he longed for the reason, "I think…I would rather see the mighty Thor fall." He moved to the panel and she felt panicked as she had trouble staying afoot on her destroyed leg.

Phil stepped forward with his impressive weapon once more, causing Loki to freeze in his actions, "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does; do you want to find out?"

He was stopped in his assault in an instant. Halios stumbled back when Loki appeared suddenly behind Phil, and stabbed him through the chest with the end of his sceptre. Her and Thor's cry of 'no!' went unnoticed as his projection disappeared, and he walked over to the panel once more. Halios was at Coulson's side when she watched Thor go collapsing out of the Helicarrier in the steel trap.

She was on the ground, watching in disbelief at the man she still loved, as he cast the last of his brotherly bond from the sky. He was unfazed and heartless in his display as he pulled his hand from the button of the panel, "You're gonna lose." Phil wheezed beside her.

Loki raised an articulate brow in intrigue, "Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

Loki passed a look between Phil and her, as he finally took note of her damaged leg, "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" He humoured.

"You lack conviction."

Loki's eyes narrowed on the dying man, "I don't think I…"

He never finished his sentence as he was abruptly thrown through the far wall by the blast of the canon, "So that's what it does." He mumbled with a small smiled.

Halios chuckled shortly beside him before crawling to her knees. "Phil, I have to get you out of here."

He shook his head once, "No, there's no time for me. Loki is going to want to take you with him for answers. Don't let that happen Starlight. Go after Thor." He pleaded with water and strain in his eyes.

They were fading from the usual light and joy that was there, and her heart tugged in remorse, "But I…"

"No, don't argue. As my last order to you, I command you to leave me."

She looked into his eyes and then to the rubble in the wall, where Loki was starting to emerge. With one last word to Phil; it was 'goodbye', she leapt up with all the force she could muster and launched herself through the glass; falling from the Helicarrier in a rush. She heard Loki's last yell of 'Nooo!' in protest as he watched her escape. She was burning; brighter than she had ever before, and she pledged in that moment to be the star that shone for herself, and for Phil Coulson.

* * *

**I really hated that Coulson died in the movie, but I suppose with the super cast, they had no other character who could possibly have been let go. Loki's POV is up next chapter again, as he ponders what it means for Halios to remember. Reviews Yeah!**


	15. Chapter 15

**More answers to your reviews will come in PM's again. Thanks to all who congratulated me for moving on to nursing, I look forward to it and it helps my confidence!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

There wasn't much left for Loki to do as he watched Halios follow after Thor. He suspected she would choose her friends over him, yet he felt no wound from this realization. Perhaps it was because he knew it was her nature to be as such, and he had chosen his own path long before as well.

His cronies were waiting for his command, and he had no more time to stall on Halios' efforts. They strode out, passed Agent Coulson who could no longer spare him a passing glance. They were making their way as a troop to the deck to commandeer a jet for escape. Agent Barton had never returned to him, and he concluded that he was either killed for lack of judgment or SHIELD had captured him back. Neither option mattered for he had no more use for him any longer; they were disposable from the start, the Hawk just happened to have an in with the enemy that made him top of the list for a short time.

As they reached freedom at the top of the Helicarrier, he took in the warmth of the sun perhaps a bit longer then was intended. He hadn't been in the jail long, but he had actually missed daylights glow. It was just another reason he had to succeed, or he would be kept from the outside for a much longer period then he was prepared to settle for. The last of the Helicarrier disappeared from his sight as his jet took off into the mist of the clouds.

He was finally able to be alone with his thoughts again, and his lips pursed in deep contemplation. Halios remember everything; he wasn't sure what that embodied, though it was likely it was exactly how it sounded. She knew her reasoning for leaving him and she remembered everything else that had occurred in their rather short torrid love affair. More then anything, he was anxious to her the truth. Frankly, he had no more time for being with her at the moment nor could he foresee what lied ahead in the future for them. His decision for that was heavily weighted on her response to her leaving Asgard in the first place. Was he still holding a grudge for that, why yes indeed. It seemed petty, but he wasn't one to forgive easy, even for Halios. He supposed he still cared for her in some way, after all, those feelings can't be driven out to sea on a ship. He had finally been together with her after the long wait, but he was with regret for that. It wasn't right; a quick motion and they were entangled on the glass of his prison cell. He wished he had done it better…proper, like before.

She had been injured on the Helicarrier and he had been tempted to heal her had there not been so many viewers in the room. It looked bloody painful, but she would live from it because of being Aesir. And of course she had to go and save Thor whilst she was bleeding, wasn't that just peachy. As if Thor needed saving anyhow, he was rather certain that the fall would not kill him. They practically were immortal, but it was nice to have the upper hand on that thunder-head for once. He looked forward to seeing his face again in battle.

The war; that's really all that was left now. He had a plan, and it would be put into effect very soon. His army, something to call his very own, he was very pleased to be graced with their presence soon. All he had strived for was coming true before him, and hadn't stopped to think anything over because he would finally be the victor. A negative voice picked at his brain though and he wondered if he was being overzealous. There was the slightest chance he had overlooked some small detail, yet there was nothing that he thought of as a weakness now, not even Halios. Confident that his schemes wouldn't come back to bite him, he smiled apprehensively and let his mischief carry him to the furthest depths of darkness.

ooOOoo

Halios felt her world get rocked as she landed atop the steel trap. Her bones rattled and her leg was sent with new flares of pain all over again. Thor's flopping figure caught her face for a moment before they both started to pound on the glass with different skills. His hammer was chipping at the glass every time he flung himself forward, while she worked with her heated fists to weaken the same spot. They were nearly at ground level when Thor positioned himself on the opposite wall and lunged forward, cascading out of the dome just before they crashed in an open field. His hammer went sailing in the air while the shards of glass and metal shrapnel blew out in a dust cloud. She was thankful not to have caught anymore foreign objects in her flesh and welcomed the hard fall onto the earth.

She rolled flat on her back, her black uniform now powdery from kicked up dirt from the impact. Footsteps crunched through the long grass, toward her position, and she lazily looked up to see Thor, panting like a golden retriever.

"Well, that could have gone better."

She groaned before sniggering. "Glad you saw it that way, now give me a hand would you?"

His large palm fitted around her own and he nearly pulled her whole weight up on his own strength. Her hands were feeling chapped as she dusted off the leather of her pants. The blood was now drying and was leaving a caked and oily mess of dark blood and dirt mixed together. "I need a change of outfit." She grumbled.

"Where do you suppose my brother is headed?" Thor looked worn when he asked this question.

"I'm not sure yet, I need a moment to think. I just found my memories again, but I need to look them over to understand him better." She started to pace, or rather, limped her way around the clearing while trying to figure out Loki. Her hand was rubbing her chin thoughtfully, giving her a boggled look.

"His army, he needs a large space to summon them out." Thor provided.

"Yes, but it won't be at any old field or expanse. This is Loki, and he has always craved for attention; to feel important for his efforts."

"Indeed, you do not know how far he went after you left Asgard."

She halted from the seriousness of Thor's tone. "After I left? What do you mean, what happened to him?"

"My inauguration ceremony, Father was going to name me King you see."

Halios felt her heart sink for Loki then. She was happy for her friend of course, but there was nothing Loki detested more than being put in a shadow, and if Thor was to be King; well, she just couldn't bare to think on it. "He was hurt."

"Yes." Thor bowed his head in shame, "I never knew how different he felt, how left out he always seemed. Perhaps I did, but I just didn't want to admit it was also my doing, I thought we would always be a family, and would move passed this difficulty…but then the worst came."

She had some trouble believing it could be worse, "I beg you to not think ill of Loki or my father when I reveal this truth to you, for it has already brought great harm to my family. Loki, as you have heard me speak by now, he is not my blood brother."

"How?" She whispered faintly.

"My father, always believing his pretences' will lead to a greater good, saved Loki as a child. He was a frost giant, abandoned by his own family in the cold of Jotunheim. I suppose it explains his natural abilities to conjure magic, or his overall appearance and sleeker physique. My father thought it best to keep this news from him, until he would one day be ready to take on the responsibility of the throne of Jotunheim."

"Loki would never." She answered in a severe manner.

Thor hesitated, " I know, and I wanted better for him as well. It was never my father's intentions to have Loki be seen as a lesser being; quite the opposite in fact. His life on Asgard was something no other frost giant would ever be granted to do. But Loki's rage did not stop. He was dead set on proving he was worthy to Odin. And thus I was banished for my own foolish reasons. This gave him time to plot in my absence while the All father also slept in Odin sleep. He set up a mock assassination on my father, using frost giants. He being the one to slay their King, his own father."

"King Laufey was Loki's father?" She had remembered the name before when living on Asgard, but she had not been important enough to delve into politics at that time. Learning that he was Loki's' father, she could only imagine what disgust he himself had felt in that.

"Yes, but once Loki had disposed of him in my father's chambers, he would have been hailed a hero. Unfortunately I returned in time to foul his schemes. You see, Loki had tried perilously to keep me grounded here while he played the throne and my world for his own. It pains me to admit that most of his dark hate is directed at me. It is with heavy remorse and guilt that I carry this burden, though I suppose I deserve to be at the brunt of it all. Had I only opened my eyes, I would have seen the struggles he lived through every waking hour."

The wind blew around them as they stood in awful silence. Her first reaction was anger and to leap to Loki's defence, but she saw Thor's tired and haggard look from the story and knew his emotions were sincere. She knew she had some guilt in this tale as well for leaving him at the worst opportune time. Curse the Norns, they really hadn't tried to help her at all had they? Prevent Ragnarok, why she nearly scoffed at the notion. In her split second decision to leave, she had nearly been a cause to it herself. But then, there had also been a woman hadn't there? Loki's supposed wife whom would save him from the most horrible of fate.

"Thor?" She said quietly, but loud enough to grab his attention, "He isn't…he isn't married to another is he?"

Thor looked bemused, "Of course not. Why in all of Valhalla would you think that? After you left, he spent his time brooding or causing mischief to others. Marriage was always the last thing on his mind."

"Oh." She said is casual, but she was beaming on the inside with relief. "Thor, New York!"

"What is that; I do not understand." He pulled a face.

"Loki, I know where he is headed. What better place to be seen and heard then the Big apple! He demands an audience of a grand scale, and there is no better place."

"Then show me the way, for we have little time to spare with an army headed this way." He pointed his hammer to the sky, lightning heeding his call as armor treaded up his body in dark silver. He looked very much like the Thunder God once more, and Halios smiled sheepishly at her own outfit.

"I can't do anything like that." She giggled nervously.

He grinned with perhaps arrogance for a brief moment while she soaked in the impressiveness of him, "Guide my way Starlight."

She returned a chaste grin, all while glowing in a white ball of her heated flames. The sky was grey with sadness as she shot up like a spring into the clouds. Thor was following after, his red cape like a badge of courage. He called out to her in their blustery trail, "You must explain to me about the big fruit of Midgard sometime. I rather look forward to seeing this enormous apple you speak of."

Halios had not the heart to tell him that the Big Apple was only a clever nickname for Manhattan. She only smiled, and decided that that simple mistake would keep her jovial through the dark times to come.

* * *

**I thought it seemed appropriate for her to finally learn a bit about Loki in return, so this may seem like a filler. Haha, I feel bad picking on Thor and his simple mind but it cannot be helped, Hope Loki's POV was satisfactory. Reviews yeah!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Back again with more war stuff. Glad people liked the comment about Thor and the `big apple` It tickles my funny bone to prod at his simple mind sometimes, and everyone else seems to get a laugh out of it too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Clint Barton was strapped to a chair. He wasn't certain on many things, but the movement in his wrist was stiff, and he was tethered in a sitting position which alerted him to the signs of being in capture. What had all gone down in his mind? He remembered seeing Natasha's phoenix red hair in the detention corridor before everything had gone blank. His head was pounding and he felt the foggy leftovers of Loki's mind control start to evaporate into thin air. He grunted in discontent while shaking his head profusely back and forth, back and forth, like the waving of a flag.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright." Natasha's voice said in muffled wavers.

"You know that, is that what you know?" He said scathingly, "I got…I gotta go in through. I gotta flush him out."

"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time." She replied in his darkness.

"I don't understand? Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out, and put something else in; do you know what it's like to be unmade?"

He saw her clearer now as she turned to him with the same pouting but stern face she always carried, "You know that I do."

"Why am I back, how did you get him out?" It seemed like a pointless question and a waste of breath, yet he couldn't imagine not knowing. It felt like he had been gone, on a far away trip, and he had finally just returned as the better man that he knew he could always be.

"Cognitive recalibration; I hit you really hard in the head."

"Thanks." He answered lamely when she finally sat down beside him on the makeshift hospital bed. Her eyes left his as she began to undo his restraints. He somehow wasn't sure if he deserved that, after all the shit he had pulled.

A question was nagging at his brain, like a flea that patronizes a dog. If he didn't ask, it would only embed deeper in his mind to know, "Tasha, how many agents-" he started in a whisper.

"Don't!" She scolded, "Don't do that to yourself Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for." Her eyes were alight with outrage.

"Loki, he got away?"

"Yeah, I don't suppose you know where?"

He shrugged in dismissal, "I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though; today."

"We have to stop him."

He was befuddled for a moment to hear such bizarre talk from his partner. Perhaps he had been gone longer than he could fathom, "Oh yeah, who's we?"

"I don't know; whoever's left,"

"Well if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." He said in light humor, though somewhat serious to his side agenda.

"Now you sound like you." She said with a smile.

He caught the falter in it though, and it didn't quite reach her eyes, "But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war; why? What did Loki do to you?" He was beside himself with anger if Loki had done any incriminating damage to her. She risked her life time and again for him and SHIELD, and he would feel responsible if anything had happened to undo all of that.

"He didn't I just-" She paused.

"Natasha." He whispered knowingly.

"I've been compromised. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

He understood while complying with a short nod. It suddenly occurred to him in a memory of how he had been compromised in the first place. Faye had tried to save him and in returned he placed himself in the path of danger, "Faye, what happened to her?"

Natasha opened and closed her mouth several times, trying but failing to come up with what to say, "There is a lot more to that story then you might realize. It was as everyone suspected. She isn't from Earth, in fact, she is from Asgard. She knows Thor…and Loki."

"I can assume that's bad, right?"

"It could possibly turn out to be that way. She loved him-er- rather she loves him still."

"I…see. Well Faye obviously has a richer history than we can possibly know. Her name probably isn't Faye, right?"

"No, she is called Halios."

Clint dragged a hand back through his sandy hair, "Wow, I have been away longer then I thought. Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"I need to splash some water on my face. I feel overheated." He walked into the small bathroom, his hands hitting the taps, and for a moment he just watched the water pour down the metal sides of the sink. He was back. The words dawned on him and he slapped some cold water on his cheeks to awaken any last dormant feelings on the matter. He hit the water off just in time to hear someone else enter.

"Time to go." They ordered rather calm.

"Go where?" Natasha said with suspicion.

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?"

Clint re-entered the room to see Captain Rodgers, dressed and ready for war, "I can." He answered without thinking.

Steve spared a look to confirm everything was A-OK in his mind and Natasha nodded firm, "You got a suit?"

"Yeah." Clint answered with a grin.

"Then suit up."

ooOOoo

"Are we closing in on the city yet?" Thor called next to her. They had been up in the air, constantly fighting the headwinds and the badgering of the gusts that threatened to throw them back.

"Nearly there." She replied.

"And what of Loki? Do you know where he will be?"

"I have a hunch. He wants to be seen as a King, and there is no higher focal point in the city other than Stark Tower to get the job done. Tony has clean energy, and ample amounts to fuel the tesseract. I believe it is a safe assumption to lead us there."

They passed over the East river, coming up on the harbour at the edge of the city. The city was moving at its usual pace which meant the army had yet to arrive. Then, all chaos would ensue and the citizens would be in the hysterics. Halios thought they had time, but as she gazed at Stark Tower, a single beam of blue light was released to the Heavens, and she caught the bright tinge of Iron Man's suit as he too, gazed up in miserable ecstasy.

"Tony!" She called.

"Look, an army. The one time he doesn't lie!" He responded exasperated. He took off into the direct path of where the Chitauri began to make their descent. Thor took off for the building to catch Loki, but Halios followed after Stark.

"Thought you'd go and talk with him." Tony said as he caught her following in his peripheral vision, or whatever his suit used to see.

"You are going to need help. Where are the others?"

"McDonalds. How the hell should I know! And how did you figure out he'd be here?"

"This is New York. I may not understand many earthly things, but it's heavily populated and your clean energy you were always boasting about, well, I put two and two together."

"Smartass." He commented.

They spoke no more words as they advanced up the height of the portal. The Chitauri were riding in on special speeders that Halios had never had the delights to see before. The creatures themselves were horrid with grey flesh and helmets that concealed most of their profiles expect for rough, angular sets of jaws that looked strong enough to chomp through bone.

Tony's was already firing his arsenal at the foes and she joined in with glee. Her hands sent forth bursts of white hot light that scorched and melted the frame of their vehicles as well as their flesh. Their efforts seemed to be frivolous, for every one they killed, two more would emerge from the other realm. It was ongoing and hopeless for they were severely out numbered.

"This isn't working!" She yelled to Tony, all the while she was clinging on to the backs of one of the beasts.

"Help would be great." He managed between clenched teeth.

"Well we are just going to have to make do until they arrive." She started to channel all the reserves she could summon in her body, and she was burning brighter and brighter, like a white star about to reach supernova. Tony had staggered a good distance from her, his scanners had probably picked up on the build up of energy that was radiating off her like heat from a candle. She clung tightly to the feeling of that power, not wanting to let it escape her. More Chitauri were already falling into New York, and she held a breath, deep in her lungs until she feared they would pop. She let go of the energy and it surged away from her in hot, roiling waves that set everything in a five mile radius ablaze. Tony's metal suit was able to withstand the molten temperature which she was thankful for. The last thing she wanted was to set a comrade on fire.

The energy began to wane, and suddenly her body faded from its glow. She was back in her SHIELD leathers, and was falling from the sky. A sigh left her as she watched the opening of the portal fade from her vision. She almost choked from the winded feeling of being caught by something hard and metal. Tony had swooped down and was now holding her like a bride before he started to zoom away from the constant firing of alien weapons.

"That was impression…albeit stupid, but impressive never the less." He said while she smiled with a groggy look.

A jet was coming up to the city and it had SHIELD's insignia, _"Stark we're heading North East." _Natasha said into his radio.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." He responded with bite.

"_What was that explosion in the sky?" _She asked with concern.

"Oh that was Starlight. She opened the show with a bang, I'd hate to follow that act. Of course, it used up most of her strength and I had to catch her from the fall."

"_Is she alright?" _Steve shouted loudly, causing Tony to wince. He was obviously feeling guilty from their last fight still.

"She's super, though she looks like she just got off an LSD trip." Halios grinned up at him with foggy eyes through his mask, and he had to hold back a chuckle, "I'm going to have to place her down before I can help you guys."

"_Where's Thor?"_ Natasha had regained control of the radio from the frantic Captain and she addressed the question.

"My place; where else? He and Loki looked to be in disagreement." An idea suddenly popped into his head, "I'll leave Halios on the roof with Selvig. We can only hope Loki still has enough emotions in him to appeal to her injured state."

"_How's her leg?"_

Tony, while flying, spared a risk chance and saw the torn up part of her uniform on her outer thigh were something had struck her. The skin beneath was black and blue, and the veins were rotted thick with sepsis. "Er-hard to tell, but she probably has a fighting chance since she's…different. I'll keep you posted."

He blasted like a bullet to the roof of his Tower. Loki and Thor were too engaged in each other to take notice, which gave him the chance to rest her down gently. The doctor was still out cold from his attempted attack on the device. It was perilous to try and shut it off, so he took off again, leaving Halios behind in her stupor.

She had been slipping in and out like a bad record finding its voice. Tony's red armor was easy enough to spot in her vision, but he was nowhere to be found now. Something blue was glowing in front of her as she was slumped against the wall. An unconscious figure was tossed to the side of the device, unmoving, unchanging. The lightness was blinding her, yet it offered no kind words or guidance to her current predicament. Something unholy and awful was converging from the portal in the sky. It was black and lifeless like the very stars in hailed from. Where was hope now; she couldn't find it as she looked at the new worm-like adversary. Loki's cruel game of darkness was moving in a wicked way, and it seemed he had all but forgotten her this time. She found herself asking only one question to her hazy self; Christ, what is the light for?

* * *

**So I updated this one again because I am taking a break from "Stealing Me Softly" The muse for that story is rather half-assed right now, and I am taken up with a new project. I am currently the co-writer for the story "Bullet's & Bandages" by opticon217. You guessed it, it's a Loki story in the avenger's section. Leave her a review if you have time and we are also looking for a beta for that story. This one should be coming to a close soon but I already have part three planned to follow, so no worries with how things will go for Halios and Loki. Reviews yeah! **


	17. Chapter 17

**LookAliveSunshine03:**** Finally can answer reviews again! I love hearing that Halios fits well into the actual movie plot. Of course I have had fun messing with it, but I look forward to making my own plot for the third installment. I loved when they act as a team like when Hulk saves Stark, so I thought I'd add more moments like that just for bonding purposes. Not much to go now! **

**JobanaBallack****:**** I can finally answer your questions, though as you've said about the Halios visions, I may have to send you a PM for that! I haven't heard much on the dark world yet, but please fill me in!**

**Demonic NiNjA Kitten****: ****Hee hee, I guess she takes after Loki in that fact that she likes to prove herself! HULK SMASH! Indeed, I cannot forget such a memorable moment!**

**Starcrier****:**** Glad people still love her, she is my favorite character I have created too!**

**littlenerd****:**** Thanks for sticking with me and sorry for the late update!**

**LOKI IS KING:**** Gotta get through the war before the fluff can begin between those two, so be patient!**

**morbidly-funny****:**** Badass to role with the Avenger's at least! I'm so used to typing Faye now, that I often forget myself sometimes!**

**Missy Melinda:**** Happy to hear I can blend well. Next story for Halios and Loki, I will branch back out to my own idea again just like the first one so lots to come yet!**

**Agent007Tomato****:**** Oh yes, she definitely threw herself in deep for the fight. I get so mad with Loki and his issues sometimes, and I can only mend so much with the stroke of a key for his poor ego. Thank you for joining me as well, I wasn't sure if I had gotten the chance to yet.**

**Silver-Moon-Light94:**** I always wondered if the Tesseract could affect people with illness or other issues, and I could explore that later yet. Thank you, your review helped me get thinking quite a bit!**

**Fiction9:**** Welcome and thank you for joining me on my writing journey!**

**xxyangxx2006****:**** Yes, she went too deep right at the start, but now the big issue is getting to Loki! Let's keep our fingers crossed that she can!**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf****:**** Thanks again, and I also wanted to respond to your review last time. I agree that Thor didn't really show or reflect sympathy to Loki's past. Sure he wanted to take him back home, but I don't think he realized the seriousness of Odin's actions on Loki. I was glad I addressed that and I was glad you took to it too! SO happy I can answer reviews again!**

**Pint-sized She-Bear:**** Sorry about that cliffy, they just slip in sometimes. Love your user name by the way, totally creative!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Loki was feeling smitten. Well not exactly, but he did have large spurts of admiration for Halios at the particular moment. She always had a lot of gull, even when he knew her on Asgard. Comparing her to then and now was quite a stretch of course, because she was different…stronger. He had regained his composure when Iron Man had torn him down, and now he watched as she returned with Thor. His army had finally arrived, and he would be more ecstatic about it, if it weren't for the fact that she was planning to wage war against him. Had he truly gone mad, mad enough to even slay her if she became too great a threat? Perhaps he had, perhaps all of his tortures on Asgard had finally made him go 'round the bend. He wanted them to taste his pain, for he couldn't bear to suffer it alone. They would soon feed from the palm of his hand, knowing what it is like to be the slave.

He looked at her in distain as she followed after Stark to the portal. Disappointing indeed and he couldn't stall the loathing feeling for the Avenger's anymore. More than ever he was determined to be King, a ruler of worlds, for if he didn't have that, he would have nothing left.

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor seethed as he swooped down with such might and confidence that Loki thought he'd choke on it.

He sneered at Thor, with all the cruelty and rejection he had been feeling since childhood, "You can't! There is no stopping it, there is only the war."

"So be it." Thor whispered so small, and Loki engaged him with such a rage to be worthy of unleash. Who was Thor, to act so small now, and leave him with all the guilt? He had done everything right and it had all gone misunderstood. That family had spat on him the moment they decided to keep the truth from him, and in turn he cast them away. He needed no love from people who lied, and he wanted no pity for other's guilt who had abandoned him just the same.

His yell called across the expanse of the city when he made for Thor with the end of his sceptre. In that moment they were enemies, nothing more and nothing less of the sort. He dodged every blow from Mjolnir like it was a disease. The fight was strenuous, and he was in two wars; also battling his mind. From the corner of his eye, he had seen the blinding light, and it hadn't come from the portal. Halios had erupted like a firefly, but she had overexerted herself. It was with gratitude and jealously that he saw Iron Man save her from the fall. He found great irony in the fact that they had not been able to do that for each other. They both had fallen to Midgard alone, on different purposes of course, but they had landed cold and hard just the same.

He felt stronger with every increasing swing of momentum. Thor was holding back, and for what purpose; because he still believed to see the good in him? Loki scoffed at the notion; he was everything of the word hopeless and accursed. The destruction was inevitable; a world for him to rule, there was always going to be sacrifices. He was mesmerized by the extent of the damage, of all the power and chaos he was able to bring in the end.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" He and Thor were face to face, practically nose to nose, with his anger and disappointment seeping down like a waterfall.

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it."

"No, we can, together."

Loki looked into Thor's pale diamond eyes, and saw only the shadow that constantly passed over him. It would never be him and the warriors three together, working as a team for the greater good. He snuck a small dagger into his palm, and let it slip passed his cool fingers, into the weakest point of Thor's armor. Thor doubled over and Loki stepped away from him with a look of pure malice, "Sentiment." He spat.

His rejection seemed to ignite a new force in Thor, and he was suddenly lifted off his feet and smashed on the balcony of Stark Tower repeatedly. Not wanting to feel this new pain, he made quick timing to roll off the terrace and straight onto a Chitauri vehicle. He made no attempt to look back at Thor's face, for it was a predictable response; hopeful sadness.

It seemed pointless to join in the attack when his army was doing such a fabulous job, but he took the care to fire at some of the unsuspecting civilians. His eyes were scoping for Halios again out of habit, but she was no longer on her roost by the Tesseract. He scoured the battle, but could not see a flash of her bright light. Her form of luminescence was easy to come by at the best of times, so where was she? The speeder suddenly faltered when an extra weight applied itself to the vehicle. He felt slender arms wrap around his waist tightly and a whisper in his ear. "I finally found you." She hissed.

He smirked darkly, "And, am I to assume you are here to stop me, put an end to my scheming?"

"This cannot go on Loki. This world isn't yours to rule." She insisted, almost pleading.

"Who are you to take this world from me? Your words would have me bleeding if I stilled cared enough to hear your opinion. You lost that privilege the day you left me in that Hell, alone to rot."

She pulled on him abruptly, and they were both falling from the speeder. Loki nearly lost all of the air in his lungs when they landed with a gruesome manner, on the top of a business building. He blinked rapidly, and she was upon him in an instant. Her weight was thrown atop his, and he felt the heat in her hands burning his flesh enough to leave a scorched mark.

"You are going to listen to what I have to say." She snapped, all the patience gone from her mood.

"Really, you would be so cruel as to make me relive that twice?" He gave her a reapproving look.

"As if you care now." She whispered before continuing, "I am fully confident that you can handle what I am about to dish out."

"At least let me sit up and breathe."

She looked hesitant to comply, and so she should have. As soon as he had enough of her weight off, he shoved her aside gruffly, and took off for the edge of the building, jumping onto another speeder. In the distance she called out to him, "You bloody coward!" Her words were stained with hurt.

She stood there, until he was blended into the battle and she had lost sight of his emerald threads. Something else had come through the portal, its girth taking up the sky. Its massive frame could nearly block out the sun, and it glided down with a swivelling action, like a worm. Her earpiece went off like crazy, "Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve's voice called blindly in disbelief.

"I'm seeing…still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" She finally spotted Tony in the sky, his cherry colored armor was looking like a freshly skinned fruit while he continued to endlessly thwart the enemy.

"Banner?" Steve replied, cleared bemused.

"Never mind, just keep me posted. Where did Starlight go to?"

Hearing her name, she instantly replied, "I'm awake, and doing well thanks. Am I allowed to join this party again?" She teased, but Steve scolded, "Just don't pull anything like that again!"

She made for the sky like a soaring bird. Her clothes were permanently stuck to her sweating figure, but the feeling lifted as she began to glow like the wick of a candle. Her powers flickered often from her lack of energy that she had spent, and she wondered how long she would be able to sustain flight. She was completely rapt with what she was witnessing. The Chitauri were unlike anything she had ever witnessed, and the creatures that swooped and glided were surely ten times bigger than the average dragons she had heard about on Asgard. The buildings were taking severe damage by the rooftops, with glass shattering down and explosions lighting them up like torches to the heavens. She could scarcely hear anything above the sounds of the winds penetrating her eardrums, but her sight led her back to the light of the portal. If they were somehow able to shut down the device, that could even the odds considerably.

"What's the deal with the Tesseract? I got a fairly good look at it when I awoke, but the force field seems to keep everything at bay." She asked to no one in particular through the communication device.

"Totally indestructible. I bet Loki knows how though." Natasha answered, "Do you think you can give us a hand on the ground?"

"Tony, can you take the skies alone? My flight pattern is definitely not up to shape yet." She heard a deep sigh come from, and he sounded perturbed, "Yeah, why not; I have been doing that for the last half hour."

She let him be, as she searched the grounds for Natasha…and Clint. Her heart nearly leapt with relief to see him back on their side again. She beelined their way as they became surrounded by a gang of Chitauri, which were relentlessly attacking. Natasha was using any weapon at her disposal, and had found a sceptre which resembled Loki's. Halios smiled to herself, when she lit a trail of the aliens ablaze. Her feet touched the ground, and it exhaled dust and debris in a cloud.

"Looks like we both came out unscathed." Clint said with an impish grin as he looked her way.

"Good thing, now let's not break that record."

It was then that Captain came to rejoin them. Miraculously, his suit was still holding up and the azure blue stood up against the dirt and grime like a flag that would never waver. Coulson had been right, old fashion was something pleasing to behold, "They keep coming through." He panted.

"This is no good. We need another plan." Halios agreed shortly.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor stated as he swooped down to join them, "I take it you had no luck with Loki either. Forgive me for asking, but I saw you with him."

She shook her head, "Nay, he is lost to me. So far in the dark he has gone." Thor looked down; his last hopes of her being Loki's liberator had been demolished to dust.

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys." Tony said to everyone through his device in his suit.

"How do we do this?" Natasha said weakly.

"As a team." Steve answered, as earnest as ever as he puffed his chest out with pride.

"We have unfinished business with Loki." Halios growled as she gestured for her and Thor.

"Yeah, get in line." Clint was sharp as he held one of his arrows between two fingers with particular favor. He was savoring that arrow for something nasty.

" Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us, and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Steve froze midsentence and they all turned to see Banner, puttering in on a pathetic looking motorcycle that had seen better years.

"So, this all seems horrible." He said with a smile forcing onto his lips.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said tightly.

For a moment he was sheepish, "Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse." It was all the words of encouragement Bruce needed.

Steve quickly radioed to Stark, telling him the positive news of Banner's return. He answered in all seriousness with 'bringing the party to you'. One of the horrid, mechanical worms was bulldozing on Stark's trail with lazy patience. It cut the corner too sharp and took half the side of a building with it. Even with all their strength, it certainly diminished one's confidence in ability. It was headed for them, with a lidless face, having no personality to show other than the obvious destruction it was purposefully made for.

"Doctor Banner." Steve began rather nervous, "Now might be a good time for you to get angry."

"That's my secret, Captain." He started in as he approached the path of the great beast, "I'm always angry."

In plain sight, and as clear as day, they witnessed Bruce's transformation as he fully opted on of his decision, to morph into Hulk. He grew to such a height that even Thor's frame was dwarfed. The green muscles were like moss covered boulders, but Halios saw a patch of Bruce's chestnut hair, and soft face lines to recognize it as him inside. With fingers clenched into a fist, he delivered a blow mightier than a hurricane, down upon the nose of the leviathan. In that moment, the line between monster and friend had united as one entity in the doctor. Halios held respect for him, and thought that everyone should show bravery like Bruce Banner at least once in their life span to be worthy of remembrance. The Avenger's had assembled for the first time, and with glory in defeat drawing near, they prayed it would not be their last campaign.

* * *

**So I can answer reviews again, which is a big plus for me! Sorry if people are waiting for updates for "Stealing Me Softly" but I am too busy co-writing "Bullets & Bandages" right now. It's quite a fun story, though the brilliance of the comic book universe is heavily relied on by opticon217 who is the main author. As for this story, I am nearing its end soon, with plans for the third already on the way. I have some surprises left yet in this one though, so stay tuned! Reviews yeah!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Littlenerd:**** I love how you all seem to appreciate me answering your reviews, and trust me when I say, I love to do it! Thanks for still sticking with me!**

**Djbirdywantstofly****:**** You're very welcome! I hope this one comes as a good thing too!**

**Pint-sized She-Bear****:**** What a frustrating man he can be! Hee Hee, rag doll Loki, if they sold those they would run out in a week! I thank you for the comment and I hope she isn't a sue either! I've never had the complaint yet, so I must be doing OK but thank you for the reassurance, it's always good to hear!**

**xXBXx****:**** Good Lord, he needs to smarten up that old boy'o!**

**EffEDont****: ****I'm sad it's almost over, but I can't wait to get back to my own plots, I really hate following a movie. As for the third, I keep the surprise to myself on how that will go, but it will definitely be interesting and most likely the longest of the series with more Avenger's and of course, Halios and her old friends again! (I guess that was a spoiler, so SHH!)**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****:**** Glad to hear, because that chapter was difficult to write, as was this one!**

**WitheringGrass****:**** Hmm, I wonder what Loki would look like with beautiful butterfly wings? Er-, never mind that… No worries though, that confrontation will definitely happen before the end of this story, and Loki will have to listen one way or another. Crazy cat-mind man!**

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Happy to return, I always miss her too!**

**Starcrier****: **** Rightfully so, he is being a coward and he will listen! Just a little ways before the explanation can get down to place!**

**Megsy0****: Oh I still have a third story yet, so don't worry, I will get to you guys with more angst in that one. Well just kidding, hopefully, though I can't help but cause trouble for these two lovers. He will be hearing the truth from her soon though, and that gives back lots and lots of hope again (I have a nice moment planned for them before the end of this story, but don't tell ;))**

**I-de-BadBad-Wolf****:**** Hehe, he sometimes needs to be told, and if that means he gets called a coward, well so be it! They definitely have lots to talk about yet, and even though she cares for him, she won't be so tolerant of his recent behavior, no ma'am! I can't believe I am almost done again…I need to get cracking on that third one right away!**

**DanAlaya****:**** Yes, even though they love each other, how much could it take to really bring Loki back from the dark again, and that will be the continuing question for the third story (you beat me to the punch with wording it so well and I give you credit when this story's last chapter will be posted!) Urgh, I'm trying with Stealing Me Softly, but the muse is definitely not as strong as it is for this one. I may update it before I get writing the third story though, just so fans know I haven't abandoned it. Glad to know you like it at any rate!**

**Ivory:**** Oh yes he needs to address his poor, injured lover, of course, he goes through some hard wounds all in his own *cough Hulk smash* Hee Hee!**

**Fat Old Sun****:**** Haha, that's my feelings on it too! All I gotta say is, that poor son of a bitch!**

**LOKI IS KING****: **** Hey, we all know Loki can be a coward, don't be such a meanyface, and he was adorable as Magnus BTW! Any who… He will learn the truth yet, and I still have more planned for next story for the Avenger's to kick some butt!**

**morbidly-funny****:**** Even though I have few chapters left, I have lots in store! Like for example, remember when Loki learnt that Halios had been put under tests by SHIELD to determine her powers, well I will finally address that soon after such a long wait. Most people probably forgot, so it's always fun to spring something like that back on to the readers again!**

**Calliope's Inspiration****:**** Yep, he's just a big ol' scaredy cat! That news will be revealed, and I am sorry to kill you all with the wait!**

**xxyangxx2006****:**** Got to love team work and all will be revealed very soon! Also, thanks for reviewing the other story I am helping to write right now. I don't think my fellow author answers reviews, so I thought I'd just tell you!**

**JobanaBallack****: I was so happy to answer again; it's a good way to feel involved with my readers! If I can sum the some stuff up without leaving spoilers, I will definitely leave you a message. I can't wait to get on to part three, even though this has been such fun! It was hard following a movie plot, but I was glad Halios melded well with them. I will be making up my own plot for part three again, which makes me very pleased! Yes, it will all be over soon, but that leaves the last few chapters for LOLIOS! **

**Musicfreak25****:**** Thank you for reading my work, and I am glad that chapter set up some anxiety! Always fun having some stress moments to add to the big picture!**

**Panduh17:**** Well that you kindly and I hope you like what is to come even more!**

**TT012****:**** That's totally cool seeing as I couldn't answer you guys anyways! She was so close to getting out that truth that we have been biting our nails for since the last story! It will all finally come to blows soon, so stay tuned and thanks again for the R&R!**

**Lucifea Nightshade****:**** Coming right up, and I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

All seemed well for a still moment or two, before the confidence in their team was completely shattered. At least a dozen more worms had traveled out of the portal, and were scoping the rooftops as easy prey. Halios felt close to hating Loki now, and her feelings for him were nearly at the brink of what she could tolerate. He hadn't been born of darkness, so why now; why had he chosen damnation over absolution? It was a question she did not look forward to asking, no matter the outcome of the battle.

She was utterly spent beyond use, yet her ruin would be of no help to sustain a victory for the Avenger's. It wasn't just for them that she had to endure now; she had grown fond of the simplicities of Midgard, even with all its blemishes. She was caught in a catch-22; saving Loki meant the fall of Earth, but if the Avengers were successful, then Loki would be sentenced to more torture by the peoples and home that had rejected him. There had to be a way where this didn't all end in the shadows, but she was blind to see it.

"Guys." Natasha said nervously as she waited for the next step. Halios was as lost as she was.

"Call it Cap." Tony urged.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash."

Clint turned to Stark, "Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right, better clench up, Legolas." Tony hoisted Barton in his arms and they soared straight up.

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up. Starlight, go with him and keep an eye open for Loki, I know you can get to him with that brightness of yours." He gave her a firm nod, but with a touch of trust.

"I will do my best Captain!" She gave him a toothy grin before following Thor into the air.

Her good mood diminished fast as soon as she hit the quick pace of the battle. The number of Chitauri had doubled and the worms were tearing apart New York with one fell swoop of their tails. Her blue eyes searched but she could not see Loki. No horned helmet of the demon was seen in the square mile of her sight. The clouds roiled over in piles as Thor grabbed the side of the Chrysler Building and summoned down his lightening. Halios tried herself, to bring back all the light her body could conjure, but something was wrong. She was fading and flickering like an old florescent bulb in an office building, waiting to be changed by the custodial services. Her heart was the problem. It was strained by Loki's very cold and cowardice words he had spat at her condescendingly. She was trapped in a series of locks and chains, the silky spindles like a spiderweb, holding her with such force. If only he would listen…but what were her mere words in comparison to his plight? Cheap, and without use she supposed. Had he truly ran out of love for her, after fighting so hard to keep her in the first place? Maybe it was selfish, but she felt she had fought harder, and sacrificed much more for the sake of saving him, her beloved.

Fervently, she shook her head of such nonsense. This trepidation had risen well beyond the limits of their past transgressions. This was war, and dammit she wasn't going to give in to his hate. She channeled what small energy reserves she had, and continued to blast the Chitauri while looking for any faint whisper or sign of Loki. It was hard to keep track of every villain that passed her way, and she wondered how Tony was handling with keeping them in a three block radius. She pushed herself forward continually through the sky, sending heat waves through her palms. Her chest was constricting and her breathing was coming out in short gasps. It felt like her lungs were being pounded at with hammers, and her vision was blotted with black spots like ink.

Natasha came out of nowhere, zooming by on a speeder which she had accommodated with Cap's help. Halios trailed after her, deciding to lend her assistance, "Nice ride." She commented breathless as she swooped beside the red head.

"It's got great speed, though I'm still working out the controls. You look like you could use a breather, hop on." Halios almost collapsed as she sat behind Natasha on the vehicle, and was too rigid to give her thanks. The fight was flashing by in blurs and mixed colors like a ruined photograph. Other vehicles were persistent on flying next to them to try and coax them down, with not too gentle force. Halios was shoving back sceptres that the Chitauri were brutally shoving in their field of view, meanwhile Natasha was lurching the speeder away as quick as it would allow.

"I need to get to the top of Stark tower and shut down the portal!" Natasha yelled with a battle cry as she continued to swerve the machine.

"Well, we have company right on our heels." Halios had found Loki, only she wasn't pleased with the news because he was beelining for them, on his own speeder. His eyes were steel traps, and she couldn't place his face any longer.

"Hold on, I've got an idea." Natasha switched directions, cutting it close on a corner as she wrapped around another building. Perched on the top of the upcoming skyscraper was Clint, his bow was drawn and he had a flabbergasted look creased on his face when beholding them coming up around the street with Loki tracing them.

"Nat, what are you doing?" He said mostly to himself.

She probably wasn't sure herself, and Halios was beginning to wonder the same question. Clint had drawn another arrow, but he was aiming behind them at Loki and for half a second, she felt that familiar emotion of fear and alarm come to life. _What if he gets injured, _she told herself. It was difficult, but she had to keep reminding her heart that this was war, and it spared no causalities, even for love. Clint's arrow made a direct line for Loki's eye, but the smug God caught it at the last second with a look of pure triumph on his face; that was, until the tip of the arrow flashed and blew a thick explosion in the air. Halios felt herself fly off the back of the speeder, and her front came crashing down on the surface of a marble floor. Her nose and lips were scraping the ground as she choked out puffy fumes of smoke. Her ears were ringing more than a busy telephone, and her equilibrium had been thrown off as she tried to push herself up. At that moment, she had no idea where Natasha had landed or if Loki had made it out through the blast.

In a haze, her hands began to frantically feel around the floor, her hand slapping down on the cold marble as she tried to force herself up. She could still hear the canon fires coming off the Chitauri arsenal outside the building she was situated in. It was an office building she gathered. The separators had been torn down and office supplies were around the broken window she had just been blown through. Stark tower was across the way, and there she spotted Hulk, making his way like a linebacker towards the top floors. Realization struck her, and she knew Loki must have unfortunately landed there, attracting the worst attention.

Her damn leg was giving her hassle again, but it wasn't worth mourning over now. She grappled at the wall, clutching and tripping her way to the open window. A gust tickled the sweat on her face, flooding into her nostrils so she could breathe once more. The jagged glass that remained around the window made a poor picture frame for the city, and she started to kick it away with her boot. There was enough space for her to jump now, and she took two encouraging steps back before giving it a run. She was falling, and it didn't take her long to realize that. Her powers weren't coming on-why weren't they working? She was still falling, and falling, until she could see no more.

_New York had disappeared into the night setting, and she was standing in a garden, that seemed like a distant memory gone away until she had called it back again…_

_"So you are to be staying here I presume." His voice smooth and not wavering. _

_"I am to be present here." She answered._

_"And what did you give up in return?" She bit her lip in hesitation. "What, you do not trust me?" He raised a humorous brow and she grinned in response. His crow wing black hair hung short like she remembered, while his pensive eyes already knew all that she would say without her surrendering it._

_"Well, now that you say it like that, I feel I shouldn't. However to answer your question, I have taken a vow of celibacy."_

_His brows knitted with a frown mixed into confusion. "What an absurd thing to surrender. I am wholly aquiver as to why you would agree to such a happenstance." His answer was blunt and quite ignorant._

_She huffed in annoyance, "Your brother thought it was juvenile as well, however it was mine decision to make."_

_He looked enlightened from her reply, "My apologies, I meant no disrespect, though I think you have left many disappointed with that arrangement." He was curt._

_"Are you disappointed?" She asked softly._

_The question caught him off guard and he had paused for the longest time before whispering, "No." But he had lied. _

She awoke with such a gasp that her exhale sent a gust around the city and she was engulfed in gold light at the last second before the ground made contact with her. It had always been with her, her love for him, and she was ashamed to have given up so easily on him now. Never had she turned away on him before, even when it was so clear, the truth of what he had done. Of course, Sif's hair seemed a trivial thing in comparison to war, but her feelings were still the same; perhaps stronger. It was her lesson she heeded, to fall down, knowing that she could get back up again even if the task was hard or if she was too scared to face it.

She made bravely on going to him, even if he pushed and shoved and uttered all matter of bludgeoning words onto her. Hulk had already returned to battle, and she was fearful of what she might discover. Her feet landed on Tony's aristocratic floors, the windows already badly smashed and shattered beyond concealment. Her foot lifted over the edge of the window frame, and she rested it down again. Her eyes bulged with amazed disbelief at a wounded Loki, who had seen enough of war. She ran to him quick, forgetting all of her own injuries in the process. He was in a crater made in the floor, cradling him like a child though it did not look so heartwarming. His own eyes were just as big as hers, and he was in a state of shock after what had just transpired.

She lifted his head carefully onto her lap with her blood stained hands, "There you are…still-guiding my way." He whispered hoarsely while choking. He was covered in powder which she assumed came from the floor. Had he not been so injured, she might have laughed at the state of things; she could only begin to imagine what Hulk had rightfully done to him.

"I always said I would be here, and I'm not going back on that promise." She told him with a touch of hostility.

"The trust you give…that I betray with poison." He whispered, and his eyes went blank as he continued to stare at her, breathing slowly in and out, in and out, and she stared right back.

* * *

**So some flashbacks taken directly from my first story (which is still being edited for grammar so if you ever get it, saying its updated, I didn't add anything new) I also managed to slip one of my own favorite Loki quotes that I made in that story, so if you know which one it is, tell me in your review :) Not long to go now, and I am so sad again, but no fear because story three will follow shortly after! Reviews yeah!**


	19. Chapter 19

**littlenerd****:**** Not long to go now!**

**TearStainedAshes****:**** I too am sad to see it end, but I have lot's planned for the third and it will likely be the longest of the series. I am too thrilled to hear you will start writing, and tell me when you get your first chapter up so I can read it! I thank you for always sticking with me and I hope you like what's to come next!**

**Djbirdywantstofly****:**** It always amazes me about his character and how much he goes through change, and I like to address that often. I am always happy to hear I've done a good job, and I think what is next to come in the third story will please many!**

**Agent007Tomato****:**** Tee hee, I hate it when he gets all angsty too and let's hope Halios can snap him out of it! Thank you for the encouragement and I hope you like the rest of what's to come!**

**DanAlaya****: **** I am pleased to know I have carried out her emotions in a proper manner! I have never known someone to have amnesia, so knowing from some who has that I have done this justice makes me feel more confident. I like character development and I never slack in it, even after we have known the character for two whole stories already. You had a gift with words, and I am glad you helped with that, so thank you once again and enjoy!**

**Pint-sized She-Bear****:**** Oh I know, in the context of the theatre, it was pretty hilarious, but now I just feel depressed! His face was totally covered in fatal grief, the poor bugger! Glad you are looking forward to story three, I totally am too!**

**SleepySandman****:**** Hope I can continue to amaze you more!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****: ****They really are going through some shit those two, and I hope to make things at least a little easier in the third story!**

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Oh us Marvel nerds rule! I love everything Marvel practically and I am longing for another Marvel movie again, *sighs* too bad I wasn't at comic-con. Oh I know, I felt embarrassed for him when watching that scene in the theatre, but I think Halios can make it better!**

**WitheringGrass****:**** Oh yes, confrontation is on the way and I think we've all been waiting for it for a while now!**

**Savysnape7****: ****Glad you're still loving it, and lot's to come for the third story makes it more exciting! **

**Calliope's Inspiration****:**** I always knew two stories would never be enough to get through all that I had planned, and I can't wait to write some of my own plot again. It was fun being in the Avenger's world, but now I would like to get back to my own plotting! **

**Starcrier****:**** No worries, a talk is coming very soon, for we all knew it had to happen before the end. Her devotion will still absolute, and we will see that continue in the third story!**

**VampireXHeart2442****:**** Oh it's totally cool if you have been busy, but I am glad to hear your words again! I think I can get another update in soon, because when I get nearing to an end, all my muse is built up really strong and I want to get out all I have planned! Loved your analogy of describing the wait for my chapters, and I think it's a safe addiction to love fanfic!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** The end of the war worked out well in the movie-er except for Loki, but at least he has Halios this time! Some nice moments planned for them yet before this story is over so stay tuned!**

**morbidly-funny****:**** Yep that should be brought up next chapter. I was glad everyone pretty much agreed at how well she fit in, but I too look forward to making my own story again. Sometimes I get nostalgia and look back at my own story just for kicks, and I can't believe how far I've come since then. **

**Duckie1234:**** Glad you like what you are read! I totally follow that channel in YouTube and I loved that video! "We can't hear you over all this box office money!" hee hee. I'd say I like the Inception one quite a bit too, but Harry Potter was great!**

**JobanaBallack****: I am happy that over the test of time that people still like Halios! I am sad this is another part come to an end, but part three will be another fun adventure (I don't want to think about that one ending right now) I have the ending of the series saved on my computer already which is bizarre because I don't have anything else written for part three, but I have always had the idea of how I wanted this to end and I will tie it in no matter how I write for par three. It's exciting to know it's out there already I bet! I love answering all your reviews and it's really a treat for me to, so you're very welcome!**

**AshwoodDraven88****:**** Headstrong like a mule she is! I am inspired at how I make her so devoted to him, no matter what he is capable of doing and it even amazes me sometimes. Some dynamic is definitely what Loki needs in a person, and I am glad Halios fits the bill. I have high hopes for the two yet as well, even if it seems like all is lost sometimes. It's always darker before the dawn!**

**xxyangxx2006****: **** It was fun for me too, because I got a chance to look back at my old story. It was difficult to pick a time where her and Loki had a meaningful talk because there was so many, but I thought the night time garden scene made sense because it showed her devotion early on in their relationship, even when they weren't friends yet. I will continue to try my very best!**

**Alexinie****:**** Wow, I am pleased to hear I topped my first creation because I am still very pleased at how that one came out! I was glad I added her into the plot in a realistic way, and keeping up with Loki's character is definitely the real challenge. They have some time alone to each other yet, so we can only pray that that is a good sign. I love when readers get their own theories, and tell me how yours pans out when I am done! **

**Panduh17: ****It's always good to know you are anxiously waiting what is to come, that is a writer's greatest joy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

Halios sat out of the battle for a while, and it was just her and Loki again. They were not on the same ground as they used to be so they sat in silence, both still staring into the others eyes. Loki looked restless, but too spent to move and she kept his head up to starve off the pain. From the corner of her eye she was still picking up the flickers of battle, and it took every ounce in her body not to leave him and join her friends. The way she saw it was, Loki needed her trust now before the end and the Avengers were already secured with her allegiance; but this was just a theory, for all she knew they could be having doubts about her the very same instant. Her heart went through a faint of anxiety for a moment when her headset rang, and it confirmed her still being on the team.

"_I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"_ Natasha was calling out with gleeful relief.

Halios wanted to respond, but how could she leave Loki now? "You should go to her." Loki said as if reading her mind.

"Why? And leave you here?"

"You already left me long ago. Don't hold on now, when they are so longing for your help." He said defiant as ever.

She didn't have an answer for that, maybe she just didn't want to. It was too hard to find reasons to argue with him, and she found it much easier to obey. She laid him back down with the respect he deserved, and she leapt up on her feet spryly. "Natasha, I will be up to join you shortly." Without looking back to his dead eyes, she went back through the broken window through which she came, and flew the short distance to the top of Stark Tower. Natasha was brandishing Loki's sceptre in a new form of justice it appeared. She was aiming for the portal, the blades end cutting through the force field, only she wasn't reacting.

"What are you waiting for?" Halios said scathingly.

"For the right time. Stark has a nuke coming into the city, and guess where he's sending it." Halios let a small gasp escape her as she looked into the portal. It gave a vague spectrum of what lay waiting on the other side, and she felt feckless as Iron Man went toasting up into the tear of the universe. Time was not moving, and she could hear her heart beating while every bead of sweat felt like a waterfall coming off her face. The nuke went off; destroying the mother ship on the other side and the Chitauri began to die around them, as if their very life essence had been clipped away. The explosion cloud was bringing all the destruction of the nuke back down to the portal entrance but there was no whisper of Tony.

"_Shut it down."_ Captain was urging now.

"But what about Stark?" Halios refuted.

"_He cut the wire."_ Was all she heard in response.

Natasha was with compunction when she sent the sharp end of the sceptre into the device, and Halios felt the pang of remorse with her. The energy was battling in a struggle to break away from the Tesseract, and the portal was slowly sewing shut with a magically binding seal. Just before the final stitch was in place, something red fell out of the chute.

"_Son of a gun!"_ Steve cried when he saw Tony re-enter their world.

But there was something amiss, for he was still falling, and showing no sign of slowing down, "Oh God!" Natasha said, her mouth agape. Tony was plummeting to the Earth at an alarming rate.

"I'm going to make a grab for him." Halios immediately said in a lucid voice as she sprinted to the side of the building, ready to leap. Someone had beat her to the saving though, and everyone was relieved when Hulk came bounding out of nowhere, saving Tony in his arm. His arm tore through the windows as he dragged himself back to the ground, with Stark safely in place. Anyone would be lying if they said that wasn't an out of character, heroic thing for the Hulk to do.

"He fits in well, doesn't he?" Natasha said as she peered over the edge, watching as Hulk laid Tony down, "Yeah, he does. He's a hero now, and we won't let him forget." Halios told her with distance in her voice.

Halios suddenly caught another person who was up on the terrace with them whom she hadn't spotted in all the confusion. Doctor Selvig was slumped up and looking grotty from where he was crouching. He needed a shave, and his clothes were baggy on him, but he appeared to be out of harm's way for the better, "Doctor Selvig, are you all right?" She asked as she knelt before him. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin looked grey, but most of the effects from Loki's mind control seemed to have been swept aside and death's shadow was no longer lurking around his doorstep.

"I-I'm sorry for what I've done." He mumbled into his hands, "I let SHIELD down, I let Thor down and I let Earth down."

"No Eric." She grabbed his hands tenderly and pulled them away from his face, "Loki's methods are unconventional at best, and what were you supposed to do when pinned up against such a force? No one blames you."

"I think I'd…I think I'd like to get down from here. Heights are making me nervous." He said roughly, and already he seemed more convinced to be his burly self. Natasha and Halios helped him come to a stand, finding the latch on the floor that led back down into the building. They sat him in an empty hallway as he regained his breath. Halios was rather anxious herself to hear from the others, and about Tony's condition, "Steve, where are you guys?"

"_Making our way to the tower now. Tony's just been revived, and we're on our way."_

"Wait, revived? Is he OK?" She asked in a panic and Natasha was alerted to the tone in her voice.

"_He's doing well, no need to worry. Hulk says he left Loki on the floor in Stark Tower, so that's where we will be soon."_

"We're to meet them in the sitting room. Loki's there now." She instructed thoroughly to Natasha and she gave a distinctive nod. Doctor Selvig was left to rest in the hallway until they would retrieve him. He was all ready passed out into a deep sleep, so they heard no complaint. When they asked if he had wanted to come along, he seemed quite opposed to the idea and shook his head profusely to retain his point. Needless to say, they had understood it crystal clear.

"What's the plan now? I mean, you know Loki better than anyone, so how is he going to respond?"

Halios felt her brows pull together, "I wouldn't say I know him better; I hardly know him at all. From looking back on my memories now, it's like- it's like I fell in love with a shadow. He was always like this, in the depths of his heart, I was just too naïve to see because I was blinded by devotion."

"You should talk with him though, about the truth before he is banished for his sentencing." Natasha advised superiorly.

"I have tried previously, but perhaps I will be given the proper time now."

They stumbled upon the other's just before entering the suites of Tony's penthouse. Everyone was looking haggard as well, but they spared a smile to each other at any rate, even if rather forced they were, "Umm….we did it." Tony said, for once at a loss for charismatic words. His helmet was clean off now, yet his hair was still in place and his tanned face, though sweaty and grimy, still looked decent enough for a front page close up.

"Shall we go in?" Thor said, though his face didn't go well with his words. He looked rather dejected about his next step which was ultimately going to be him hand delivering Loki back to Odin.

"Ladies first, right Cap?" Tony said to his partner to the left, "Yep." He answered, popping the 'p' sound at the end with his lips.

Natasha and Halios led first, but the group muddled together and formed an impressive perimeter around the God. He sat up slowly, pushing himself into a sitting position and looked hesitantly into the faces that surrounded him. Clint had his bow out again, and everyone else looked cross, but having Hulk still present with them sealed his fate. He sensed his untimely defeat, and graciously bowed out with a sly smile, ridden with guilt, "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

"Scotch on the rocks then?" Tony prodded and everyone else turned to give him an incredulous look.

"Neat, if you don't mind." Loki responded just as smoothly. It seemed like they were having their own private conversation for a moment as Tony fixed the scotch (without ice) and handed it to the God, down on the floor. Stark sat down next to Loki immediately following and he didn't even flinch. The rest were all sparing quizzical looks, deciding whether to smack Stark senseless, or to join in taking a breather, "What, are my floors too dirty to sit on? I picked the most expensive marble, albeit it is a little busted now I'll give you that, but still nice to look at, and even more comfortable to sit on after-you know, fighting an army." Tony said, a brow quirked in enquiry for one of them to speak up.

Thor moved rather reluctant at first, but took a seat on the other side of Loki while he was busy sipping his drink quietly. His heavy hammer was rested between his legs on the floor, and a large sigh escaped him. He looked like a lordly lion, stretched out on the plains of the Savannah after a hot day. Halios made quick work of sitting on Thor's opposite side, making sure his cape was out of the way first, before landing on her rear end with a heave. She was exhausted in almost every way possible, and her leg was finally free to spasm all it desired. One by one, the others came to join on the lip of the floor; even Hulk did, and he rather humorously tried to cross his legs in a yoga position. The city crumbled outside was matched with the sirens moving in on full alert. As if the cleanup could be made in one day anyway, but such gallant efforts demanded a round of applause. The Avengers were sitting with their enemy, sharing drink in victory and defeat. Every once and a while, a cough or clearing of a throat would break the silence barrier they were so invested in, but it went unnoticed by the majority.

"Anyone got a favorite movie? I'm thinking of making a theatre room, and I'll invite you all over." Tony said aloud.

"Die Hard." Clint answered almost immediately, and his ears turned pink when Natasha sent him a funny look.

"I haven't looked into any Earth films yet." Halios admitted and the idea of lying back with the Avenger's at that moment sounded very enticing.

"We're watching Titanic just for you. You asked what the Heart of the Ocean was, and you'll get to see finally." Tony concluded with no argument made.

"I like Red Dawn." Natasha added.

"The ex-communist likes Red Dawn?" Tony asked and Loki snorted with him.

And it went on like this, for some length of time that no one was aware of. They saw the sun change in the sky, and heard the sounds of the city below, but no one was looking for the Avengers right now. They had been left with a slice of peace that even SHIELD did not disturb. "Shawarma!" Tony exclaimed, "I almost forgot."

"What is Shawarma?" Halios tested the word, and it sounded too silly to be real.

"A food joint Tony's been dying to try for the last hour since he discovered it." Steve said tiredly with a wide yawn.

"All right!" Tony sprang up, "Let's go get Shawarma. Someone has to stay here and babysit you though." Stark first looked at Loki, and then his head turned to Halios, "Congratulations, you just volunteered yourself." He told her while slapping a metal paw on her back.

"Ah-" She said unintelligently at first, but then she understood why Tony had selected her, "OK, but bring me back this…Shawarma."

"Deal." He said with a wink, "And don't do anything I wouldn't do." He jested as the others started to make for the elevator.

"But you would do almost everything. That leaves a pretty short list." She called.

"Exactly." He said with mirth before they disappeared behind the steel doors of the lift.

Halios was gobsmacked for far too long, and she realized she must have looked dense, staring after the door when the people were no longer there. She spun on her heel, and found Loki still sitting with his cloak of concealment finally torn away, though his eyes were engaged on her and they hid everything. "You know, I didn't respond well to being called a coward."

"Then don't act like one." She countered.

His face showed malcontent while hers was vacant, "What should we discuss?" He turned back to look at her again and it was almost painful to look upon him now.

"I have very few words left to spare on the likes of you." She answered with honesty. Really, she had not meant it to sound hard or crass, but they were at a crossroads, and it was his turn to play.

"Well then, I suppose I am ready to hear the truth now." It was then that she remembered another time with him spent alone. They had sat on the rainbow bridge, it had been her first journey to the Bifrost that he had taken her to privately. He had told her intimate things about his past childhood, even when they were still basic strangers, barely on a first name basis. That had been then, but they weren't of such a nature anymore, and they both were well adapted to the others flaws and scars. This conversation called for no chivalry nor compassion, for it was the crude and unkind truth, and thus she was finally able to understand why Loki loved to lie.

* * *

**So three-ish chapter's left I think, though don't quote me on that, I tend to dwindle. There were lots of gaps in the Avengers movie that I was able to fill here, and having Halios present really helped that along actually. Like, where the hell was Loki during Shawarma, waiting in the car?! I also thought it was good to address Selvig's feelings seeing as we didn't see his response after he was freed other than for him to tell Natasha about Loki's sceptre. Lots of truths get exposed next chapter, and I have some lovely little moments planned that should come in the next chapter and the one after that one so stay tuned. Reviews yeah!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****: ****Yep, that ol' doctor has been through the wringer!**

**Starcrier****:**** I love a sense of comradery, and I thought eh- Loki can sit there with them too! Nothing like a good drink after a war! This scene is all Halios and Loki, so enjoy their talk!**

**TearStainedAshes****:**** Me sad too! Aye, you ask the many questions that won't be answered until the sequel, and I am so sorry I can't reveal them just yet! The necklace is definitely my favorite mystery! Oh God, I was only kidding about poor old Loki in the car, but apparently someone else thought that too; I gotta check out the fanfic! You take your time with writing, and make sure it feels good to you, it's always the best instinct and I can't wait to read it!**

**littlenerd****:**** Woo hoo, not long to go now!**

**Pint-sized She-Bear****:**** Finally! Man, I really keep the truth from him for a long time now haven't I?!**

**MrsCullen123****: ****Well, I answered your previous question in a message, but thank you for reading this!**

**WitheringGrass****:**** It has finally arrived! I was so happy to get to this point!**

**JobanaBallack****: ****Yes, coming to a close soon. Always fun writing for Tony, he definitely lightens a tense situation! Yes, they finally get to talking and have their own time which hasn't happened in such a long time! Part three is going to be fun, and I look forward to getting to her old friends again. Hehe, as for Loki's punishment, I can't say anything more.**

**Agent007Tomato****:**** It's always rough, waiting for the next part because sometimes, you don't want to know the end! I am scared and excited for what is to come though, especially for part three.**

**Savysnape7****:**** Super fun, and I had a great time with this chapter!**

**morbidly-funny****: This turned out pretty good I think, and they haven't had confrontation in such a long time.**

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Me too, I want Shawarma! I totally added the favorite films part myself, I figured they needed some down time after the war! I know, it's been three months since I saw that glorious movie, and I cannot wait to buy it on Blu-ray!**

**PlutoCookie****:**** Oh that would have been great if that had really been there! I like when they are all together as a team, and it seemed a good way to finish things!**

**ashINwonderland****:**** Oh welcome back, and no worries! I am so excited to get cracking on the sequel, and I hope it lives up to the other ones. Shawarma just had to be there, and I knew everyone would like that!**

**Djbirdywantstofly****:**** So many things to yet be unveiled, and I look forward to the suspense building in part three as well!**

**Celia:**** Glad I have you as a fan, and stay tuned for part three, it shall be here shortly after this one!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** I love movie gaps because they allowed me to put my own stuff in! It was fun stuffing all Avengers' together into a silly conversation. The conversation is very important for what is to come, and I hope you enjoy!**

**nintend0fr33k****:**** Oh, glad you could join and I am always welcoming to new fans! Hope you like what is to come yet!**

**xxyangxx2006****:**** Hehe, God bless movie gaps! I'm pretty sure Loki was waiting in the car, and I hope some deleted scenes could prove that point! Babysitting Loki is aways fun, and it continues into the next chapter to follow too!**

**EffEDont****: He was waiting in the car wasn't he?! Hehe, imagine that if he had gone to Shawarma?! I like the small moments of them all as a group, and I thought them talking about movies would be a light but enjoyable way to go. Hope you like this next part!**

**Demonic NiNjA Kitten****:**** I figured Loki had to be some place when they went to eat, and thank Halios for being there to babysit him for a much needed conversation. It happens here, so I won't keep you from reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

"About bloody time." She said scandalized before taking a seat across from him, "Things might have gone smoother if you had listened in the first place." She crossed her legs, and grimaced only slightly from the numb pain in her upper thigh.

He looked bitter from her words, "It was always about the war Halios, not about your lack of love for me. No matter if you had the truth before or after my army had been released, it wouldn't have changed my mind."

"And I resent you for that." He winced from her tone, "I think it was a juvenile cause, this path of yours. Are you so ashamed of what you are?"

"What...I am?" His eyes searched her face and realization dawned on him, "Aye, Thor has told you the truth I see, about my rather disgusting lineage. How does it look from where you are?" He looked down at his nails, suddenly studying them intently as if they were the most fascinating thing he had witnessed.

"Nothing has changed for me in that aspect of things. I see you different because of your actions, not because of your blood." Her face showed no trace of betrayal or foul play, so he reluctantly accepted her answer, but not without question, "Why? I do not understand how you are not affected by this, especially after-" His thought trailed off.

"You mean after I had lain with you? Well, I can quite recall the emotions I felt at the time, but I still know it to have been the right choice; not an easy one for there were lots of factors for me to consider, but I sided with you, with my heart and threw caution into the wind, be damned the consequences."

"You lost your voice." He recounted for her.

"But I have it back now. Why are you so set on living in the past Loki?!" She cried in distain, "I am trying very hard to be here, for you, but you don't make it any easier do you?"

"What can I say, I like to be difficult." And lord, how she hated his smug tone. She wanted him to truly take this seriously, to the point that she almost leaned over to punch him in the nose, but resisted with much suppressed anger.

"You remember when I went to see the Norn's, even after you said their advice wasn't always useful?" She said softly. His brows pulled together before his face grew placid, "Yes." It was a tense reply, as were his bunched up shoulders, and she knew he was trying to prepare for the uncomfortable conversation that he wanted to avoid, but nevertheless had to be discussed.

"Well, I had been seeing awful dreams about you. You were in pain, but I was perilous to help; in fact, there was someone else who had replaced me." She struggled for a moment, collecting herself as best she could. It hadn't occurred to her that reliving the past would be just as difficult for her to produce as it would be for him to listen, "Her name is Sigyn. Do you know of anyone with that name?" Praying to Odin that his answer would be no.

"I'm afraid not; why you take these things so seriously Halios, is beyond me." He rolled his eyes, and mixed hurt and rage churned in her stomach.

"Would you let me finish!" She snapped. His eyes sunk in considerably, until they looked like tiny black buttons. Obviously he had not anticipated such a vigorous response from her, "Yes, of course. I was just merely adding to the conversation."

Her eyes narrowed more until she was sure he would keep his silver tongue to himself, "I don't belong in Asgard you see. I am…an abomination of sorts. I was supposed to die, long before I was acquainted with you."

"Aye, you mean the story of when you were attacked in your village. You will recall that I eavesdropped on that conversation between you and Fandral before." He interrupted with due purpose.

"Yes, that's the one. Fandral should not have saved me that night. I should have been allowed to perish, but for some unforeseen reason, I survived." He interrupted again, "Because the Norn's are often wrong, as I have said. People are ruled by free choice, not by fate, the highly overrated phenomenon."

"Are you aware that you are to bring Ragnarok?" She interjected. His body seemed frozen, as if he was encased in lead. His jaw gave subtle twitches involuntarily and he was grinding his teeth back hard, "Unbelievable." He muttered, "You were so easy to persuade then. I have secretly known for longer then I care to admit. Odin and Frigga were not even aware I knew. I suppose it was all just another thing on their list to hush up and keep locked away from me. No matter, I do not believe in such nonsense, and I am disappointed to see that you are so deeply invested in this."

"Because of free will, right?" She said knowingly.

"Exactly. I fail to see how this _Sigyn_ is in relation to all of this."

"She is supposed to save you from a horrible fate." He hissed, "There's that word again; fate. Really, I am no closer to bringing Ragnarok than you are."

"You truly believe that? Loki, you cannot argue with this path you are on. First you attempted to destroy Jotunheim, and now you were so set to rule Earth. Are they so wrong in this assumption?"

"I am on this path because the people who claim to care about me have done nothing but lie and abandon me to my own resources. The only reason that this Sigyn would be there for me, is because you won't be. You played into the Norn's hands, and they won. That is how I see things." He stood up stiffly and began to pace. She tried to stand to reason with him, but her leg was back to hurting and a small cry escaped her and she collided back on the ground. His footsteps drawled near, and she heard him sigh as he knelt down and grabbed both of her arms to heave her into a respectable sitting position, "What have you done to yourself?"

"I'll be fine, excuse me." She tried to pull away from him, the feeling of his spiteful words coming back to her at once. His grip was like a padlock on a chain, and she couldn't break free. "Let me go." She said defeated, and it didn't sound nearly strong enough for her to mean it, like she had wanted it to.

"No, not this time. What happened to us?" He said apprehensively.

"I…we aren't right for each other are we? I mean, there was barely an 'us' before, if you think about it."

"But do you want things to be this way? Always fighting and hating, never knowing rest or the comforts of another's embrace?"

"Well, that depends on you doesn't it? What will happen now?" He ignored her for a quick moment, turning his attention to her battered leg. His hands were still nimble, still chilled and gentle, just as she remembered them to be. His magic was still impressive to her and she watched with interest as a small light emitted from his pale fingers, and glided onto the wound. Instant relief poured over her, and the muscle fibres were loose and flexible once more. She could scarcely see through the tattered uniform material, but there looked to be only a light trail of a pale pink scar, like an Angel's kiss.

"Does it hurt terribly now?" He mumbled beside her face.

"No, er- thank you, for all the little things that I seem to forget."

"I think I am the ungracious one, after everything that has happened. I must know, do you hate me, for all the destruction I have caused?"

"I…I sometimes think it would be easier if I did….But no, I don't think I can hate you, I just don't have the strength too."

"I murdered your friend."

She suddenly felt guilty for forgetting Phil in all the confusion, "I'll let the other's hate you for that. Rightfully, I don't think I am allowed to hate you after everything that has happened. You don't need all of the hate now, when you are to be sentenced."

"Yes, I almost forgot about that." He replied miserably. Whether he felt that way or not was unclear. She had it figured that he would at least make Odin feel the guilt of what he has done all because of the lie of his parentage.

"How did you feel, when you waited for me to return, knowing in your heart that eventually I wasn't going to show up?" She whispered it because it was always what had plagued her the most. Abandoning him after all what was to come, seemed so cruel to her now, and she wanted to take it all back if she could.

His eyes tried to find hers, but she kept her head down, "I waited, but I knew you weren't there, or was never going to be. I think my heart was left waiting for you in your home; it hadn't left with me, when I returned to Asgard that night. I tried in vain to hate you as well, but it is as you've said; I don't have the strength for it. There was a time when I could cope, and I could push you from my mind well enough. You weren't forgotten though, not by the others, and certainly not by me."

"Hmm" she chuckled, "They won't want me back. How could they be my friends now, after all I have done?"

"Sif blamed me for the longest time, while the other's simply listened to Thor and moved on with their lives. I think Fandral always knew, and I tried to make him tell me, but, I was just searching for ghosts wasn't I?"

"Yes, but I'm here now."

He searched her eyes, and she saw much chagrin in his look, "I must apologize for the way I behaved before. I do not regret many things, but I feel that the way I took you, back in the SHIELD Helicarrier, was…a disgusting way for me to act. I violated your purity in front of many eyes, and that is not the proper way we should have been united."

"Yes, but I had not regained my memories yet. I acted by a carnal feeling inside, and I hold the blame equally. Besides, not as many people saw as you might think, though I worry what Tony may do with that footage yet. It could end up on the internet, apparently everything does."

"Or worse, he'll use it for his own enjoyment." She couldn't help but laugh at the look of disgusted concern on his face, and he engaged her keenly, "You find me amusing?"

"Quite often as I recall." Absentmindedly, she began to twirl the necklace in her hand, "Who do you think is responsible for my memories being locked away in here?"

"It is something I have pondered over time and again, but alas, I am at a loss. The only others who would have known your necklace was in your chambers were the maids, and I know they are unskilled in magic. Only someone who could have known you would be able to produce such a memory charm, and lock it safely away." He said, clasping his hand over hers, the pendant safely sandwiched between their intertwined hands.

"I might never know the answer then." She moaned.

"Perhaps not, but is it not better to have them, then to be a shadow of yourself?"

She hummed. "You're right, though I think I'd like to start on making new memories now."

"Really?" He said with interest, "Even if the future looks completely bleak from where we are?"

"Well, we have some time left before that happens, and even the worst of times will be worth remembering, I am sure. You will never want to forget, even if the past is so horrible that it causes you pain, it pales in comparison to living like a lost soul Loki, believe in that."

"Noted. However, I am a fan of living in the present, and right now I want to take advantage of this time that has scarcely graced us since you've returned."

"And what would that be?" She bemused, but her words were cut short and he didn't give a reply. Instead, his lips enveloped over hers in a warm, fleshy hug. She gasped and sighed in delight, thinking it had been far too long since passion had been brought into their lives. She loved his talent of words with his silver tongue, but sometimes a fevered kiss was just as good.

* * *

**Cute right? They haven't had a general fluffy moment since er- the first story way in the middle probably. They definitely called for some cuddle time. The truth is finally out, and it has shaped their relationship into something else than before. Many questions about their future are yet uncertain, but hey, that's what sequels are for! Two chapters left now, reviews yeah!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****:**** Sif will always hate Loki most likely; I don't see that changing any time soon! Eh hem, they do IT very soon *hint, hint* I'll let you go on and read the chapter them!**

**Savysnape7****:**** I loved that chapter too, but I think everyone is going to go ballistic over this one!**

**Demonic NiNjA Kitten****:**** A very important chapter indeed and it was good to get all the information out there! Yes, only two left, but alas a third story is coming along the way right after, so no worries!**

**Starcrier****:**** Yep, the wait for that has finally ended. This chapter is pretty rated M, if you get my drift?!**

**JobanaBallack****:**** A nice soft sweet moment was definitely needed there! I think there is major hope, even though I only have two chapters left in this one to prove it. LOLIOS have a pretty great moment in this chapter too, be warned it's pretty steamy! I should think I will have the next story up in a week after this one is complete, just so I have everything ready to go!**

**Fat Old Sun****:**** If you are thinking what I am thinking, then you've just read my mind! Enjoy this very, very M rated chapter ;)**

**littlenerd****:**** Such a sweet moment, now plenty more happens this chapter!**

**xxyangxx2006****:**** Yes, their relationship has been somewhat mended, but there is a lot left unsaid between them that won't get answered until the next story of course. It will be going for a while yet, and if you loved the kiss, then you'll love this!**

**VampireXHeart2442****:**** Who, I am glad to hear your finals are done and I hope you do well! I think this was somewhat of a wait between updates, but it is worth it, believe me! I won't keep you from reading what happens here!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** Yep, all soft and tender so they could finally have that big talk! This chapter gets…how would you say, steamy?! Enjoy!**

**TearStainedAshes****:**** Fluff is wonderful, and I don't really have a lot of it in my stories to be honest. I can't wait to get to the third part, where more drama will inevitably ensue again! This chapter goes beyond the means of fluff; you'll see what I mean!**

**Agent007Tomato****:**** Anticipation can be a killer! Indeed, they needed to cuddle and I haven't had a moment for them like that since…well, it's been a while. Also proud to have a faithful reader and I hope this chapter is satisfying, though I have no doubt it will be *hint*!**

**WitheringGrass****:**** I know, finally, and I am so sorry for that! Hehe, I could have had Loki understanding, but here's a guy who thinks he's always right, and Halios ain't one to pity herself, even though we all want her to when it comes to Sigyn! Cute moment was great, and now here comes another moment between them which is sure to please! Future questions are building, and I can't wait to get to part three!**

**EffEDont****: ****Yes, in mythology Sigyn is Loki's wife actually and there really are a number of fanfics on here for her. I don't hate the character, I actually read quite a few of those, but in this story, she happens to be in the way of Halios' happiness, and we can't have that! Future questions will be answered more in part three yet, so sorry to make you wait again! The fluff was good, but I don't do it often (I may just be better at lemons!) Sighs, I will miss this story, but I look forward to getting on to my own plot, I hated following a movie and I won't make that mistake again. Part three will most likely be called "Inside The Night Wishing", though I may think of something else. As you may have noticed, all of my stories in this series will have "inside" as part of the title. Was that by accident? I'm not really sure to be honest!**

**Guest: ****Yes, their relationship is born anew, and way stronger than before! The fluff moment was quite nice, and I made quite a stretch to have their affections continue into this chapter, so enjoy!**

**DanAlaya****:**** It was sweet, and I enjoyed it! If you have a happy face now, you will definitely being grinning ear to ear after this one!**

**Calliope's Inspiration****:**** Sorry for the bit of a wait, but this chapter is longer and quite filled with LOLIOS moments, so I hope you like. I will try to be quick with getting part three up after too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

She gripped the front of his shirt gruffly while their lips continued to dance together in a sweet, silky embrace. It was such a familiar feeling again; not like last time when they had been in a rushed tangle of lust at the Helicarrier. Thinking back on her actions there, now made her squirm with how disgusting and naughty they had both acted. It seemed more proper presently, since she was fully aware about her feelings for this man. There was many a mystery still left between them, especially with his downfall, but she wasn't so interested right now at learning that whole story. Time was limited, for that she was certain and she hoped Tony could stall just a little longer.

Loki pulled back first, and had a glazed look in his eyes, "How much time do we have left?" He said in a raspy tone.

"I'm not sure. There really isn't a specified time when people go out to eat." She looked at him funny, "Why do you ask?"

"Well." He started, "I was hoping I could make it up to you, everything I have done that was so wrong. I might not be with you for a prolonged amount of time and-" She cut him off by putting her fingers to his lips and raising an incredulous brow, "My dear sir, are you asking what I think you are?" She teased.

He pulled away just enough to answer, "Only if you would have me." She blinked rapidly at how forlorn he looked, and kissed him once softly on his lips for soothing comfort. "How could I not? I don't want to make the same mistake twice by leaving you."

They leaned in again, but he pulled away with furrowed brows, "Not here. Being on the floor is almost as bad as a prison cell."

She chuckled suddenly and he gazed at her in strange interest, "We've never made it to a bed yet I just realized."

He took her by the hand suddenly and was dragging her close behind as he started opening doors to find, what she assumed, was a bedroom. "Make sure it isn't Tony's." She added. It would feel inappropriate again, as many things seem to be in their relationship. He pulled at face at her words, but ultimately agreed on that compromise. Her hand was starting to sweat in his from the running around; of course, it could be with the thought of what she had in mind too. He was growing rather waspish, and the end of his boot was starting to leave dents in the doors with every kick he was delivering. After knocking in the doors of the multiple rooms on the floor, they found a guest bedroom that was made clean with fresh sheets, and a thick curtain by the window which was a deep shade of burgundy. Of course, no one could see them up there through such a height, but Loki shut the drapes anyhow, for more of an intimate setting. She crept behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling him jump slightly in surprise. Her head rested between his shoulders, and she struggled, "I don't like to say goodbye, that's why I didn't tell anyone last time."

"This is not goodbye for us though." His voice, in contrast to his pallid face, was reassuring almost to a demanding point, "Endlessly, I will make set on returning to you, even if…we are opposed." She didn't want to think about that happening again, and remained silent. Fighting on opposite sides of a war had been difficult enough without her memories, if he was to do something so malevolent again; she knew what it would lead her decision to be, even if she wouldn't think it. He turned in her arms, as he pried her away with such ease. Even now, she could see their side profiles in the mirror on the wall. A male really was more powerful than a female, and she noticed his arms were more defined than hers, his gait far lengthier like a prowl and his hands, though long and delicate, were deadly with just a flick of the wrist. She felt safe in his arms, no longer like a burden which she was used to being on Asgard.

He was gracious with her, taking her hand in his and squeezing gently when no words would come. The patient pace was nice, but she was starving with hunger for him, and knew that their time was slow to fading away like the tides. And then, she saw his face, and knew she was finally his, and he was hers in the returning. She made sense of who he was, even when others could scarcely begin to understand. His lips folded over hers, and she was gliding, towards the bed with him leading her astray from all coherence. Her fingers plucked and pulled in gentle throes of passion at his ominous hair. Stark and bleak like the night it was, and she loved its feel like the silk of a raven. She was contended in him, letting no inch of his body go unfelt by her.

In turn, he was blessed with how demure she had always been. It was him who would lead her that night, through their last serenade of love. He had begged for her heart for so long, and he would remember forever his first time with her, when she surrendered her virtue. Love making was always countless and hard to retain in the mind, but this was a moment he would remember in his heart, no matter how damned the black thing was in his chest. It beat like the ticking of a clock, never faltering or losing the time unless it was for her; only for her. With pure intentions of having Halios, he let his lips leave hers, and they blazed down her skin with time and with no abstinence. As she cradled him with her hands in his hair, his own treasured her body, which was full and strong, but dainty and ginger like he had wanted her to remain. There was no fear of breaking her this time, and she withered in bliss as his hands put pressure on her soft mounds first. The tight leather was taunting him, and he half expected her to break free from it. His head bowed down her form, and his tongue caught the silver of her zipper, tugging it down the trail as she shook in anticipated excitement. The teeth of the zipper ended at her pelvic bone and he rose back up to hover over her exposed frame. His eyes were betrayed for a moment, and he was staring at a resplendent piece of clothing on her chest. Halios was looking into his eyes which were lost in the new material she was adorned in. A laugh escaped her, and it was like church bells, "Oh right, I wasn't wearing one of these last time."

"What…is it?" He hooked a finger under one of the cotton pink straps and tugged with impatience.

"It's a bra. Females wear them on Midgard for extra support and modesty."

"It's complimenting on you, but it is in my way."

"It hooks in the back." She instructed while he looked for a way of freeing her. He pulled her up, into an embrace-like movement, but he was helping her free her arms first of the leather sleeves, before his hands trailed up the pale of her skin. Her spine was arched to his cold, and his fingers found the dainty hooks on the back. The clasp was undone, and he made quick, aggravated work to remove the garment from her skin, "Don't wear them anymore, I like you better this way." He said into her skin as he kissed the well between her breasts. She moaned as he laid her down again. His words of dominance were an added benefactor and she cherished his love for her natural form. He bathed in her radiance, and his lips left wet trails of saliva, like sap down her skin. The strong muscles in her stomach were teased as he kissed down to her button and her navel.

Her hands grew demanding of him, and her arms started to take off his own clothing to equal the playing field. Her touch was light as snow on him, and she worked with precision to find his torso bare. He pulled off the rest of her leather suit, leaving her now in only cotton panties that were the same rose color as the bra, and her silver necklace that rested between the valley of her supple mounds. She flipped him over unexpectedly and he was on his back in the springy mattress as she straddled him with glee marked in her gaze. She thought he was exquisite and eloquent in almost every way, though his mouth was by far her most cherished piece of him. His smile, it always knocked the words right from under her, though rare it was. Making Loki have happiness for anything was a near few experience, and she was overcome with grief for him and his missing smile.

He however, rather favored her grip, and he melted like butter as her nails scorched up and down his chest, and then squeezed his muscles at different pressures. She arched down to him, her pink bud nipples were hard and scraping his flesh in small kisses. Her lips were at his throat, and her nose puffed heated trails in the crook of his neck, down to his collarbone. His fingers plunged into her skin, rubbing her hips and running back up her ribcage again. She mewed as a wanton, and he nearly ruptured from the sound. He cut in to take the lead, and reversed their positions, back to him as king atop her. Her cheeks were already flushing, and he swore they grew redder when she saw his next intentions. He trailed down her body, his leaving hers almost completely as he came with wicked pretense to her thighs. His finger trailed a slow, cruel path up and down over her clothed core. He could feel her heat between the thin material, and the wet trail was building up as well. She cried and gasped when her virtue was exposed to the chill of the room. He had slipped the garment down her long legs, and cast them to another corner of the room with the rest of their discarded garb. His finger found her hot slit again, and he started a pace of rubbing her nub in circles. Her eyes were pinched closed now and her whole body was in a blush. Slowly, he delved his index finger into her folds, in and out in and out while curling his finger inside to cause her much tormented euphoria. She was slippery enough for him to soon add another finger, and then another after that. He kept up at pumping her thoroughly, until she was withering and thrashing on the bed.

"Loki!" It was strangled between a half cry and a groan.

Her first climax had her seeing the stars of Vanaheim again, like the first time they had lain beneath them in the hearth of the forest. The sheen of sweat of her body cooled considerably once his fingers removed from her. He joined her back on the bed, looking just as flushed, but very content with himself. The only thing he had left on now was his pants, and her fingers were twitching to remove them. Her tenacity was quite astonishing, but not unwelcome by any means. She somehow managed to spring on top of him in her shaky state, and he looked nearly as shocked as she was. Her fingers were clumsy as they tried to make a defined grab on the bindings of his trousers, but the task proved daunting to her. She growled in annoyance when his hands overlapped on hers, and he kissed her forehead, "You had difficulty in this area last time too." He chuckled.

"That was because I was nervous, now I'm just impatient!" He silenced her with another one of his fevered kisses, and his slick tongue ventured into her mouth, dancing and tasting her own in glides. He was devouring her in that kiss; while he helped her hands move his pants down his waist. His manhood was more than ready for her. It sat up proud against her belly while they still held each other in the suffocating kiss. Her grip was back on him, and he nearly yelped in delight at how firm she held him in her palm. Her hand moved up and down slowly on his shaft, and he had to break the kiss to gain back his oxygen, only to lose it again with her actions. He rested against her, panting while she continued to please him with her strokes. Her thumb brushed up on his tip and collected the single white tear that was there, looking alone in melancholy. Her warm palm cupped him, and the way her fingers were so soft and smooth made him feel at home in a tranquil hold. He knew he was dangerously close to the edge now, and he didn't want their moment to be disrupted and come to a close so fast. Gingerly, he pulled her hand away and her face was marred in confusion, "Did I not do something right?" Her voice had a touch of panic to it.

He nearly had forgotten that she was still much less experienced in this department, though he could hardly tell that at the moment because his head was likely to fall clean off. He felt in a buzz, like his skin was vibrating, "No, no, you were perfect." He whispered in her ear. He eased her back down onto the bed, leaving behind the sitting position so he could find himself in place before her entrance. Her thighs were still stained with her first climax as a reminder and he looked forward to seeing her face screwed in ecstasy again. His lips found her soft rosebud nipple, and it looked far too lonely, practically begging for his attention. He obliged by suckling at her soft tip, and it caused her back to arch off the mattress, her entrance brushing up his sensitive head as she went. He almost bucked into her from the sensation, but found the patience to keep still, and pacify her more with his mouth. He left her first bud, and transferred to the other, lacing his tongue around the tip and leaving her moist in more than two places. She was ready for him again, and he pulled back to survey the work he had done on her. Both of her breasts were glossy and swollen from his kisses, and she was gasping for air, the necklace rising and falling with every breath she took. When he looked to her face, he admired the way she still had strength to gaze back with the same fierceness to match his.

"Yes?" He beseeched, with his longing plain in his voice.

"Yes." She said, her voice lost in her throat.

He wasted no time after that, and plunged into her with avarice. Their moans were secluded to the room, public to no one but them. He stilled when he was deep in her cannel, savouring every part of the moment that had been such a blur in their last encounter. Her grip was on his shoulders now, and she was clawing at him, as if asking him to move. Snapping out of his daze, he found the ability to slip out slow and easy, before hammering back into her. They both sipped for air, making sounds of love as he continued with his gyrations. Halios was setting her own pace, and he soon found her hips bucking to meet his demands. Her playing such an active part was almost too much to bear, and he was taken aback when she pushed him down on his back, gazing in his eyes with a lustful look. She positioned herself above him, her cores steamy folds bearing down on him, clenching him tight until he was completely sheathed inside her. His eyes closed momentarily from feelings of exhilaration. He had never felt so much of her all at once, and when she began to rock her hips, he lost all train of coherent thought. She shifted between gentle rocking, to lifting herself up his length, and slamming back down in such a sped. He was glistening from the wetness from within her, and she was effectively pounding on him now.

She was struggling with her own weight of ecstasy, her movements turning erratic and lazy. He sat up, making sure he did not leave her as her legs wrapped around his waist. From there, he continued to bounce her up and down while his arms encircled her hips snuggly. Her fingers were treading through his hair again, scraping his scalp while her lips were parted from her labored breathing. He took the chance to steal another kiss and her lips responded immediately. He was starting to feel dry at the mouth from all the panting, but her moist tongue brought back a hot rain, and he allowed his tongue to caress hers in return. They shifted back down on the bed, the sheets a screwed up mess now from them tangling themselves on top. Her fists were balling the material between her hands as he drove into her repeatedly from above. She was groaning with urgency, and he felt the wetness that was now pooling between them. Like a rushing river around his manhood, he felt her climax and she wailed his name with no concern for shame to whoever would hear. Her walls were seizing him tightly, and he felt his own climax come to arise, the familiar tightness in his sack clenching as he spilled into her.

After being propped up on his arms for so long, he crashed back down on her frame, making sure not to invade her with his weight all at once. Her arms came lazily around his back, and stroked between his shoulder blades. He was still encased inside her, and they were both throbbing like a heartbeat. Their naked forms were now easy prey to the cold air in the night room; their sweat covered skin making them shiver as they clung together. He finally slipped out from her, and pulled away just enough to grab the duvet cover, and wrap it around them. Halios was quiet with exhaustion, and she curled into him just as soon as he lied down next to her. With one arm around her, he kept her close, enough to even feel her breath hitting his chest.

His eyes felt hooded, but he took in the disarray of the room. Their clothing was in every corner, signifying the rushed pace of lovers in a hurry. The curtains were still drawn as he had left them, but the silver of the moon was leaking in through a slit and he wondered how it had turned to nightfall so quickly. He supposed he would be leaving her first thing tomorrow, a thought that bothered him, but did not shake him of hope. She would just have to survive another stage of her life without him. He knew she was strong, and would be able to survive with grace, just as she had done when she made the choice to save him (not that he had asked for such a benevolent gesture). Her legs suddenly wrapped around his, and he turned to see her diamond eyes on him, narrowed in interest, "What are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow." Came his fast reply.

She sighed in exasperation. "I had it figured. Come off it Loki, you knew this was coming."

"Yes, I knew there was always a fraction of a possibility of it happening, I just did not think it would be happening so soon; to me."

"Ever the confident one." She rose up on her elbow sideways, while giving him a stern look, "Sleep now; there is no point in ruining our last night together."

He gazed in her eyes for the longest time, before reaching for the pendant on her necklace. His thumb brushed over the orb in the center, it still reflected and shone like new from the care he had shown it. Just like the care he tried to show her, "This really is beautiful." He let it rest back between her lovely breasts.

She fingered it after him, looking at the jewel with a touch of scrutiny and hummed, "It is, though never had I missed it before. Strange how memories are." Her eyes drifted as she grew heavy with sleep.

"Rest." He told her, easing her back down into his embrace, where she fell silent. His eyes closed after, but he did not sleep. His ears had been alerted to a sound out in the hall, and his eye opened enough to spy a figure retreating from the open crack in the door. The last sight he had seen was a flash of blonde hair, and a red cape.

* * *

**I really have no words to spare. I hope this was as good as my lemon in the last story, but I never go back to check. It's embarrassing to write these sometimes, but I have a worse time going back and reading them again, so I'll let you be the critics. Reviews Yeah, and one chapter to go!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pint-sized She-Bear****:**** I was glad it was sweet, of course hot, but I think sweet is OK to use too!**

**DanAlaya****:**** Hehe, glad the lemon cake made you smile, it's always awkward to write those things! *Sighs* Yes from Loki's POV, things are definitely going to change again, however it won't be such a sad ending like last time, or so I figure it isn't anyway. See you in part three!**

**LookAliveSunshine03****:**** Oh Thor, he's just such a protective guy sometimes! No worries if you find it awkward, I think it was strange writing them too! I always have a nice lemon in a story though, and I was glad it was sweet and not dirty. Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape****:**** Hmm, I can't reveal anything there, though I had first thought about writing a pregnancy into this story at the start, but changed my mind at the last second, so maybe for part three it will happen, but we'll have to wait and see!**

**TearStainedAshes****:**** I was glad to evoke such feels in you! I thought it was a happy reunion, and was pleased to see it was actually tear starting in a blessed way. It's always difficult to keep people in character at "those" moments, and was glad the right emotion was still in contrast to the actions. Yes, I too am sad this was the final time I would be updating for "I'm So Dark Inside", but within a week or so, the final story shall be started, and I am glad I have so many readers with me on this. Thank you for always being a loyal fan, and I always cherish your reviews. See you next time!**

**littlenerd****:**** Glad the lemon was up to shape, and now, onto the finale!**

**Savysnape7****: It's always a relief to know I did that type of chapter justice. Hope you like the conclusion, and I will see you in part three!**

**Durimu****:**** Wow, I am aghast to know I did so well in making their love seem divine and beyond the normal limits of a regular romance. I never re-read my lemons because it's rather awkward, but I'll take your kind word for it!**

**Starcrier****:**** Yes, it had taken so long, but I finally got the right moment in before the end, and we know they are more united than their last parting! See you next time!**

**JobanaBallack****:**** I happen to have a light schedule for now because I am upgrading before post-secondary for my first semester, so I should be able to get most of the story complete in that time, before I have to probably abandon fanfic altogether. I wanted their relationship to seem anew again, and having them act cute and fun together for just one chapter seemed right. Lemons are often a challenge for me, and I was glad how it came out in the end. As for how I picture Halios, well I wouldn't say I have an actress to her face, for I never do that even when reading regular novels. If I had to choose, I would probably say Naomi Watts is a good match, but I will continue to see her in my head as I always have since I began this series. Thank you for being such a constant reviewer and giving me awesome feedback, I look forward to hearing from you for part three!**

**Guest: **** Hehe, it was definitely a steam filled chapter. I think lots of readers actually want her to be pregnant, but that will slow down the plot too much, and I don't have room for it at this very moment, though it made be something that comes later. Glad you enjoyed, and look for part three coming soon!**

**xxyangxx2006****: Yes, when I decided to go with another lemon, I didn't want trash and I thought this did some justice for the both of them. Lots of emotions there, and more here again too with the final goodbye to this story. Hehe, peeping Tom Thor, (it's only because he cares! Or so we hope!) I thank you for all the reading and reviewing you have done for me, and I hope to see you return to the next part!**

**WitheringGrass****:**** It was great to have a sweet moment for them for a change. Urgh, I hate goodbyes as much as Halios, though I think this is less sad an ending than the last one. Yes Sadness and Sigyn, they pretty much go hand in hand these days. Until next time, keep faith in LOLIOS and I bid you a good day!**

**LOKI IS KING****:**** Finally, all that is said and done and they got a sweet moment! Asgard is gonna suck, though I probably have a different imagine in mind than what will happen in the actual movie. Thor is such a sweetie, who couldn't love that guy?! This is the final one, and now I gotta work hard for part three. See you then!**

**Agent007Tomato****:**** Yes, a nice LOLIOS moment, as awkward as it was to type! I am cruel aren't I? But I promise this ending isn't so sad since we know it definitely isn't over this time. Looking forward to hearing from you again, and I will see you for part three!**

**Demonic NiNjA Kitten****:**** Yes, the finale has come at last, and it is both sad and happy to finally be revealed. I look forward to moving on for part three though, and I will see you all again soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. The lyrics are by ****Big Wreck****, the song is "That Song"**

* * *

_**So I always get nostalgic with that song,  
But in my room it's forced  
It has to be in some car across the street**_

Loki awoke in the middle of the night again, somewhere in between the early a.m.'s. The rest of the floor had turned silent for some time, and he was quite surprised that the Avengers hadn't come to disturb them, or rough him up at any rate. Something had been bothering him in his mind for longer than he cared to admit. It was something Barton had said, back in the compound of his science lab, from days that had long been forgotten; all except for one detail. He had told him about Halios' first arrival on Midgard, alone is how she had arrived, just as he had. SHIELD had taken her in, of course knowing she wasn't some normal mortal who fell from the sky in a crater the size of five city blocks. It had spelt trouble the moment they found her, and he wondered if she had been scared for their hidden agenda. They had done tests on her, and it had not been easy news to divulge in, especially at the time. He had only just found her again, and to hear she had been treated so barbarically…he wondered how she felt.

He shook her lightly, his faint of narcosis taking over. She hummed and grumbled, agitated as it were, "What Loki?" She asked into the night, her tone impatient with him.

"I just wanted to know what SHIELD did to you."

Her attention was on him quite quickly, considering her half-asleep form, "I suspect Clint told you things." He nodded his head against the pillow, "Why do you want to know now?" She settled onto his chest, running her fingers along his skin absentmindedly.

"For ease of my mind I suppose. Our situation seems similar. You were here alone, but you endured through the pain and confusion of not knowing your true identity. I am preparing my mental state for Asgard as well, and I need to know what happened to you."

Her eyes left him for a moment, before her blue iris's returned, "I…it was medical testing at first; blood samples, listening to my heart, X-rays and about fifty other things. From the outside, I appeared to be as normal as any average Joe on the street, but it certainly wasn't the case when most of my test results came back. We don't have the same blood type's on Asgard as compared to the ones present here, but I was unaware of such a thing because of my memory. My bone density was much stronger than theirs as well, considering my small weight when I first appeared here. I took a fall down several flights of stairs, and made it by with only a bruise; no broken bones or fractures. This gained the attention of the Director."

Her voice was fully awake from her sleep, not groggy or wavering even and he knew she was truly engaged in the retelling. Hearing Fury come into the story had him silently fuming. From what news Barton had told him, it was when Fury intervened when Halios was suddenly put under the dangerous spotlight, "He wanted you as a weapon." He said between gritted teeth,

"I suppose he did, now that I think on it. My regular medical tests turned to strenuous tasks that sometimes felt like torture, in both the most physical and mental of ways. I remember being put in a dark place, and I was told to escape with whatever means I was able to provide myself with. I had no idea where I was; too afraid to take even two steps in fear of falling down to a darker abyss. I was one with the shadows, and I stayed there for days, never moving, and hardly breathing." A pregnant pause filled the room, and her face was vacant to him. "I don't know when they managed to slip food into the room, but I always awoke with a small plate beside me. It always was the same meal, and consisted of one apple, a shot glass of water and a fried pork chop. Whether it was of some significance or not escaped me, but I ate with my hands, not caring of the shame because it was an act of survival. I don't know what day it was, but I awoke again, reaching for that wretched plate of food that I had grown to hate. Eating it felt like tar in my mouth, and I wanted to pitch the plate against the wall if there really were any surrounding me. A light was shining somewhere though, and I paused in my anger, too enthrall by this new sign of hope. For a moment, I thought it was only SHIELD, coming to save me because I had finally failed, and suddenly I didn't want them to come. But it wasn't SHIELD, no, this new light was me. My flesh was luminescent like the pale of the moon, and I sat still, only admiring my skin. The most morbid thoughts in my mind thought me dead, but SHIELD agent's came to retrieve me and they had stunned faces, similar to the one I was probably wearing. Instead of treating me as a monster, I was hastily welcomed into the ranks of the private organization, and they gave me the name Faye."

"Why Faye?" He had despised the name since first hearing it uttered, though he was likely to hate any name given to her other than Halios.

"Faye are creatures in folklore here; rumored to glow they are, and Clint thought it was amusing. He helped me with everything here, now that I think on it. He had even kept track of the days I had spent in isolation. As it turns out, I was there for three weeks; it felt longer somehow. I am constantly in awe of his stamina though, he reminds me of Fandral now that I look back, and it makes sense I had bonded to him so easily."

"Funny you should mention that, for it was my first impression of him as well." Loki watched her again, and was overcome with remorse. He felt weak somehow, like it was his fault that she was made to suffer here. Maybe that was only his thoughts, because she seemed unaffected by the ordeal, "Were you not afraid?"

"Oh, I was, but I am glad of the experience now. I was taught discipline, and I discovered my own inner strength. Training was difficult, there I will not lie to you, and I had to build up muscle mass." Something she had done well, and he mentally was thankful for all of her new curves, "Don't be so fearful for me, I am far from harm now. It was three years ago here."

"It was longer for me. You were gone for almost twenty-one years on Asgard."

Her mouth opened wide as did her eyes, "I left you for…" She couldn't repeat the number.

"It is in the past, however much I regret those wasted years; I feel no need to linger on them now. Go to sleep, I have kept you from rest long enough." He kissed her head reassuringly, but she looked to be in my distress, "Twenty-one years..?"

"It was only a passing daydream to me. Twenty-one years on Asgard is not the same as Midgard years, I was hardly with strife." After he felt her breathing calm down, he spoke faintly into the air, "Halios, will you leave SHIELD now?"

He waited an excruciating amount of time, and when she finally answered, it was with but the smallest words that he was not searching for, "Maybe someday."

_**And I always catch the back of your head in a crowd  
Just don't turn around  
It's never you and you ruin those memories**_

When he awoke in the morning, she wasn't there with him. The left side of the bed felt uncommonly cold, and when he reached his arm for her, he grasped nothing but sheet. His eyes were more alert and he bolted upright, seeing the room bare and abandoned with her clothes gone. His had been folded back on a chair, neatly pressed and with a touch of love that was no doubt her doing. What they talked about last night seemed eons ago, and their love making seemed more distant than that. He had asked her if she was to leave SHIELD, but what he had really done was secretly beg for her to leave them behind.

When he had been lying in the crater in Stark's living quarters, he knew he would be courted back to Asgard. He just assumed that meant Halios would be coming with him and Thor as well, but he had never really asked that of her. In his heart, he already knew the answer. A knock on the door, followed by a massive entrance went by without interest on his part.

"Loki, I trust you are well prepared for today."

"In which you court me off to prison, yes I have been longing for it." Stupid Thor; this was all his doing.

"Then let us make haste before SHIELD and other Government organizations try to claim you."

"How much did you see last night?" He interrupted, and it had Thor's ears turning pink. "I only came to check up upon you and Halios. Iron Man assumed you would want time alone with her, so we dwindled in the city, helping clean up some of the destruction."

He accepted the answer, knowing something so earnest could only come from Thor if he was involved, "I suspect you Avengers will be held accountable for all the destruction, and me as well?"

"Which is the reason we must usher you away from here."

"And because your Father obviously missed me so." He rolled his eyes while Thor continued to ponder the spite behind the words, "You are still his son, Loki."

"No, never again."

_**And those photos are great if I catch them with the side of my eye,  
But if I stare, it just turns into you and me  
We're just standing there**_

When he was driven into the main room, it was still a pile of rubble. Apparently Stark was unaffected by this as he was sitting at the counter, reading a newspaper and doing something clever with technology. Loki's presence went unnoticed by him, or if not, then he was making well on ignoring him. His heart loomed like an angry cloud over the city; Halios was not present in the room either. He had taken into consideration that she hated goodbyes, but the sudden urge for her to tell him of that made his mind wander with unpleasant thoughts. Surely she did not mean that she would not even be present to wish him well…in prison. It wasn't exactly something you wished someone well on, but he wanted-no, needed to see her face before he was gone.

The corner of Stark's paper turned down, and Loki bared witness to see his eyes were behind a pair of colored lenses, "Ready to go convict?"

Loki quirked his lips at the man dressed in the grey suit, "No more words of courtesy spent my way?"

"Hey, I showed some decency because of her, not for your benefit." Loki hardly thought this man could show decency at all, even if it slapped him in the face, "Bind him up Thor, we have to make sure the Prince looks ready for his close-up."

_**And now it's over  
Would you hear me  
Scream at the top of my lungs  
And when you go there  
Would you hear me  
Scream at the top of my lungs**_

Loki would have the last laugh in the end. How dare they put this demoralizing contraption over his mouth. He was struck hard by their audacity, but was surprised that Thor had finally learnt the valuable lesson about the power of words. He was uttered useless, and the span of the trip over, he made well on fusing over it as well as the cuffs on his wrists. They did not care now, not even Thor. It had always been what he wanted, so why did he suddenly feel so miserable; was it because Thor was his last giver of mercy? Loki had never wanted his help, but it was...comforting to know it was always there, and now, well, he felt just the tiniest bit lost.

The city's denizens recovered the next day, acting as if nothing had happened while going on with their mundane lives. They came to a halt, stopping in the middle of a wooded park. He was astonished to see how deserted the place was. Perhaps everyone was tending to rebuild the city, or SHIELD had ordered it this way. In either case, it really made no difference to him. His was a one way destination; a cold, dank cell on Asgard, or so he hoped.

**_So I always fool my friends and we head down there_**  
**_You think that we are en route_**  
**_We just drove past your old house and you weren't there_**  
**_And I'm always great when I'm hanging with your buds and they lie_**  
**_They think that I'm just fine_**  
**_Its always been that way, just a pocketbook Brando_**

Every one of the Avengers was present now, except one and it was the only person he truly cared about. The good Doctor Selvig had made a fast recovery, and was already public to watch Loki be denounced back into the realm eternal. He was with the Tesseract, and he spared Thor such a look of admiration, that Loki was likely to vomit if it weren't for his mouth already being covered. Loki was also feeling hostile from the looks the agents were sharing and tossing to him in return. They thought themselves so clever, sharing hushed words to each other while mocking him blatantly. It seemed clear to him that they were not as bold to share the words openly, because the fear he had delivered still clung heavy in their hearts; his goal having been realized as it were.

He felt he was being abdicated from his Throne once more, just the same as it had always been on Asgard. It was precious to him that they thought they were free, and that he had finely gained the ultimate lesson. This of course was a false assumption, and he would be there to show them wrong; the very worst of his being coming forth while the best of him was kept hidden from the all Seeing Eye.

_**And when you hold him**_  
_**Would you hear me**_  
_**Scream at the top of my lungs**_  
_**You love my whisper**_  
_**But did you hear me**_  
_**Scream at the top of my lungs**_

This was his last day on Midgard, and he was surrounded with people who had their hearts content in diminishing his plans. Successful they were today, but for tomorrow, who would be there for Earth? Would Earth even be his target now, well, that was difficult for him to decide. There wasn't anything on this wasteland that he had held a fancy too, and it was likely that he would not want to be a ruler of worlds with this place as his crown jewel.

Thor was studying him, his eyes fixed with a stern look. The handle of the Tesseract looked positively ill becoming, and his fingers were hesitant to latch onto the grip for very long.

"Wait!" His ears almost popped with the sound, and he wasn't the only one looking relieved to see her.

"You're late." Tony piped, "I'll deduct points for that."

"Sorry, I…I was having a rather difficult debate with myself, on whether to come here or not." News that made Loki disgruntled, but he supposed he should be feeling happy to see her at any rate. She was in all white, from the cotton sundress that hugged her hips, down to the ballet slippers on her feet. Her tanned skin reminded him of the gold palace halls. "I cannot speak with him?" She said plainly.

"Afraid not." Steve said with a grim look, though he didn't sound nearly as apologetic as he would have made off.

She nodded, and very well approached him anyways. All eyes were staring at them incredulously, but she chose to ignore them all, as did Loki. "I am sorry for leaving you so soon this morning, but I, well, I am not fond of saying farewell." Her hands were on his cheeks, and he would have leaned into kiss her palm, but was stayed by the odious gag.

"_You do not weep?"_ He spoke the words in her mind, as he often did to startle her on Asgard. He was rewarded with the same shocked expression, before her lips pursed into a knowing look.

"I hate when you do that." She paused, her face still rectified, "No, I will not weep over you Loki, for I shan't think any will be spilt in my absence this time. My own eyes would not run dry until I said goodbye."

It was a horrible truth, but he would not mourn for her loss twice, and was just as spiteful again for her not choosing to remain at his side, _"You are correct, I will not shed tears on my face for you. You are to remain here?"_

"For now, this place calls me home, and I think there is much good to be had yet."

"_A disappointing answer for your friends that await your impending return."_

She clicked her tongue, "I did not say I will never return, but I can't go with you, such as you are now."

"_Then, I understand. However, this is not goodbye for you and I, and you know this to be true. I will return for you another day, heed the truth in those words."_ He was near to threatening her, but it was only the fear of losing what he held dear. She was the one thing that he cared to hold, and she was able to slip through his fingers more often than he cared to admit.

"Oh, I know you will return, in fact, I am counting the days." She looked deep into his green eyes, and laid a virtuous kiss down, atop the steel gag on his lips. He closed his eyes in thundering rage, wishing he could all but tear the world asunder, just for the chance to feel her kiss once more. "One." She whispered in his ear, before backing away from him entirely.

The others who had been deaf for the length of the conversation, watched her strangely as she stood back into their group. Her face was hollowed showing malcontent, but otherwise keeping her mouth shut because she knew what had to be done. He had to turn away now and never look back on her. His eyes narrowed into black slits, like the pupils of a snake, and he reached out with his hand, grasping the metal. The power tore him away, ripped him harshly from her, and thus so quickly did he find himself looking upon a familiar place; his home.

_**So you crank that song  
And it might sound doom  
So just leave the room  
While I sit and stare  
Cause this is rare  
I really love that tune  
Man, I love that song  
I really love that song  
I love that song**_

The others acted like a prep group in a high school around Halios. She felt like a foreign invader as they all shared in joyous laughter and comradery, which she would normally have jumped in to be a part of, but now, it felt like treason. It was sad to see war had brought together the best they could all be, and she was mournful to see it end. She felt like a ghost when they individually came to embrace her. Tony would leave with Bruce, back to Stark Tower. Tony offered her a room, but she politely declined. It would be some time before she would be willing to walk the penthouse floors again; so many memories. His glamorous sports car took them away from her.

Clint and Natasha were her close friends from work, and it was a difficult goodbye. Clint was so familiar to her, and she and Natasha had only just started to strengthen their friendship. When they asked her to return with them, she only shook her head, "I need to find my own way right now, but I will see you again." And she was certain of that.

Steve was going his own way as well, back to his territory of being parked on a motorbike again. He spared his boy smile her way, his face still alight with humor even though their friendship was strained to a high degree, "Going my way?"

"Just to the edge of the city, I have a prior engagement that needs attending."

The unceremonious ride rattled her bones, and she clung to her friend as he steered her to the right path. The city was almost in ruin, but had made a miraculous recovery in just one night. They sped through fast, going unseen to any eye that was still searching high and low for the Avengers. Apparently after all the good that had been erected, there was still blame to behold, and the finger was right on top of them. Lying low seemed like a good thing, though for Stark, that would be his greatest challenge.

The terrain they passed started to look repetitive in her mind, and she tapped Steve, while calling him to a halt. They were at the edge of a highway, where a small diner sat lonely in the shade of trees. She leapt off from the bike, turning to Steve with the best smile she could muster, "Where will you go?"

"Around. I've got some catching up to do on current events if you haven't noticed." He chuckled before growing sheepish, "What about you?"

"Aye, I am attempting to find myself I suppose."

"Jesus, isn't everyone?" He said, and it warranted no response from her. He waved his last goodbye to her, and jumped onto his bike again. She watched his retreating figure vanish down the familiar tunnel; the last of her friends gone from sight, but burning just as strong in her heart, where she safely kept them.

_**So when you go there  
Would you hear me  
Scream at the top of my lungs  
And when you're hated  
Would you hear me  
Scream at the top of my lungs**_

It appeared the same waitress still poured coffee at the quant truck stop, and she spotted Halios as she pulled into the same booth as the first time she had visited. The same two people were waiting for her with stoic expressions, though some emotions of gratitude lurked behind the three eyes.

"Agent Halios, I am glad you were able to come today, such as the circumstances are." Fury said, his sepia eye looked less demanding then she was used to.

"I owe it to you, don't I?"

"I think after the events of yesterday, that we owe you." Maria answered.

"Which is why we are offering you to go into hiding."

"Hmm, I doubt that." She said while tapping her chin, "What is entitled in 'hiding'?"

"We monitor you from afar, as to see if any threats come your way. We will discredit any non-harassing threats of course."

"Why does it sound to me, that you want something to come my way?"

Fury pulled a small file out of his jacket, sliding it across the linoleum surface of the table. Halios reached a tentative hand for it, while giving Maria a side glance. She was as difficult to read as before, and gave away nothing. They waited patiently as she thumbed through the pages, her expression sometimes changing to mildly interested, and quickly back to vacant when the waitress came by. Her hand still shook as she poured the coffee, and Fury gave her a large tip, from what Halios assumed was out of pity for startling her in the first place. That eye patch really got to people.

She handed him back the file nonchalantly when she finished, and Fury engaged her reaction, "So, any thoughts?"

"I'll do it." It obviously wasn't the answer they had first anticipated to come from her, but they regained composure steadfast. "Any questions?"

"Just one." Fury said as he ran a hand over his scalp, "Why are you so up for this?"

"Because Nick; I figure that one more turn around the corner, means I am just one step closer to finding myself. Redemption isn't an easy path, and I am glad that I am not the one to have to walk it anymore."

And so they spent their time drinking black coffee, and speaking in general code about the victory and success the Avengers were able to pull as a team. Fury and Hill left long after, giving her an address to her new location, but she wasn't anxious to leave right away. She leaned into the torn upholstery, looking at the digits with a sigh. It seem at least for now, that she would be starting yet again for a chance at a new life. She only hoped Loki would hold true to his promise, and be at her side this time.

She paid the rest of her tab, and exited quietly the way she came. Taking once last look at the familiar place of the tunnel, she realized this was where she first met him once again, so long ago when he had been fresh from his fall. When she was sure no onlookers were near, her skin began to glow and she shot up into the sky, burning like the sun; she was ignited again.

_**So you crank that song  
And it might sound doom  
So just leave the room  
While I sit and stare  
Cause yeah, that's rare  
I really love that tune  
Man, I love that song  
I love that song  
I love that song…**_

* * *

**It is with a heavy heart that I say goodbye to this story. It was both fun and tedious to get through, and I vow to never go by a moive plot again because it took half the fun out of the plot writing for me. With that said, I will be getting to part three, which is my own make, and it will be titled "Inside, The Night Wishing" Look for it soon. Questions are best addressed in reviews, and I will answer them in PM's when I can!**

**PS, here is a soundtrack I came up with for the story, and I highly recommend listening to it!**

"**Starlight"- performed by ****The Neverending White Lights**** (This is how I came up with Halios' super hero name!)**

"**Mystery Of You"- performed by ****Red**

"**Standing Outside A Broken Phone Booth With Money In My Hand"- performed by ****Primitive Radio Gods**

"**Delicious"- performed by ****Jakalope**

"**World Behind My Wall"- performed by ****Tokio Hotel**

"**Darkest Days"- performed by ****Stabbing Westward**

"**Stargazer"- performed by ****The Tea Party**

"**Awake And Alive"- performed by ****Skillet**

"**You Are Love (Don't Give Up)"- performed by ****Josh Groban**

"**The Black Parade"- performed by ****My Chemical Romance**

"**Endlessly, She Said"- performed by ****AFI**

"**Breathing Towers To Heaven"- performed by ****AFI**

"**Goodbye"- performed by ****The Neverending White Lights**

"**When Your Love Is Safe"- performed by ****Active Child**

"**Seven Devils"- performed by ****Florence + The Machine**

"**Only If For A Night"- performed by ****Florence + The Machine**

"**Mission Bells"- performed by ****Armistice**

"**My Hands"- performed by ****Leona Lewis**

"**Taking You Home"- performed by ****Don Henley**

"**Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)"- performed by ****Eurythmics (Annie Lennox)**


End file.
